Count Your Blessings
by Allleila
Summary: Pansy wants to get even with Hermione for embarrassing her in front of Draco Malfoy. However, after her plan grows out of control, it is Hermione's sworn enemy who comes to the rescue. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know that Sweetest Thing was voted most popular but with life being how it is I'm trying to get all my stories up and out of the way so I can work on some new stuff. So here's the second most popular story according to the votes: Count Your Blessings.

A Hermione/Draco story (with a little DM/PP, HG/RW, HG/BZ, and HG/SS thrown into the mix)

-

Chapter 1

Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with students and parents alike. Most of the students were eagerly meeting their friends while their parents stood on the platform and chatted about their summer, job, or what was going on with the Ministry. They were still at the height of the war but neither side, that is the Death Eaters or the Ministry, had made their first move. It would happen any day now.

That's what Mad-Eye Moody had said when Hermione arrived at the Burrow during the summer. Her parents were obliviated into thinking they were childless adventurers in New Zealand. It strained her immensely to know that her parents could be hunted down for merely giving birth to a witch. However, Mrs. Weasley was more than comforting and she soon put that doubt out of her mind.

Now she was stuck trying to find a place for her large trunk, filled with books no less. Harry and Ron had gone ahead to find a compartment for them. Although they had offered to help Hermione with her trunk, she was perfectly capable of finding room for it. She didn't need their help, even though right about now she wouldn't have minded.

It was air light, thanks to a nifty charm she learned, but it was still really big. Pushing through a few crowds, Hermione finally found a place to put her trunk. She smiled happily and slung it into the compartment for trunks. Someone at Hogwarts would get her things and it would magically appear in her room. She loved magic.

"Move it!" A shrill haughty voice bellowed through the crowd.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She loved magic but sometimes she hated the people. Pansy Parkinson and a group of seventh year students bustled through the crowd with their trunks. She glared at Hermione and threw her trunk into the compartment. Hermione watched in sheer horror as Parkinson's expensive trunk collided with hers, causing a rather nasty dent to form. Pansy's eyes followed Hermione's gaze and she let out another shrill scream.

"How dare your trunk do that to mine!"

It made no sense whatsoever and Hermione made sure she noted that. "Trunks can't possibly dent other trunks unless their owners are obviously irresponsible."

There was, of course, Theo's Duelling Trunks but that wasn't what Hermione was trying to get at. She held her chin up and looked smugly at Pansy. The pug face girl growled under her breath, something Hermione didn't catch quite all of. Although, she did pick up that nasty name 'mudblood' under the witch's breath. She was used to it by now. After all, she had been exposed to it at age twelve by a very spoiled, very prejudiced Malfoy.

The Slytherin girl stepped up in front of Hermione. Their eyes were level with one another, yet Pansy's eyes looked like a sickened pygmy puff while Hermione's eyes were a brilliant chocolate mocha. "You think you're better than us, don't you Granger?"

"No I don't, Parkinson," Pansy looked shocked and then Hermione watched her face turn into the smug pug that she was, but Hermione finished her sentence. "I _know_ I'm better than you. On my worst day, when I'm sleeping."

Pansy clenched her fists and lunged toward the Gryffindor but was stopped when she went flying through the air and fell into a trolley full of first year toads. The crowd around them looked around and spotted Hermione's wand raised only slightly. She had become fairly proficient at duelling, thanks to a crazy Auror and a wicked cool best friend who experience more Dark Arts than most Slytherins put together.

The crowd erupted with laughter as a toad landed on Pansy's flat head but soon became quiet with the familiar shout that coursed through the air. "Move out of my way! What is going on?"

Hermione swung around, clenching her wand just in case. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, pushed through the crowd and stood. He looked from Hermione to Pansy and she thought she saw him stifle a laugh. Of course, his face was like granite. Perfection at its best.

Yes, Hermione found Draco Malfoy attractive. It was hard not to. But, that didn't mean she was the least bit interested in the crazy git. She preferred her men to be kind, intelligent and not the son of Death Eaters. Draco had grown over the summer, Hermione couldn't help but stare. His features were more rounded out. Now tall and lean, but muscular, Draco stood at least six foot one. He looked like a giant compared to the tiny five foot five Hermione stood at, on her best day when she didn't feel like slouching or carrying heavy books. His hair was the same shade as it was before but now longer. Silvery blond locks that were slicked back with strands that hung over his well chiselled face. Smooth peach coloured skin, a little on the pale side, but then again the Slytherins lived in the dungeons. His eyes were cobalt blue, which defined him from his father. Draco was a spitting image of his father, Lucius, at age eighteen. Yet, he had his mother's eyes.

"Hah!" Draco's sudden laugh caught everyone by surprise. "What'd you do this time, Pans? Pick a fight with a first year?"

Pansy frowned, blushed, and cursed under her breath. She wriggled out of the trolley and flicked the toad atop her head. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Hermione. "You stupid Mudblood! You'll pay for that. Cru-"

"WHAT is going on here?" A shrill motherly voice called, scattering the students about. Mrs. Weasley charged through the crowd and looked at the scene as it unfolded.

"Were you just about to cast an unforgivable curse young lady?" Pansy glowered at Mrs. Weasley but said nothing. The plump red headed witch turned to Hermione and shoved her behind her like a protective lioness. "That will be enough. I would hope your mother or father wouldn't want to see you expelled for fighting before school has even started."

"What do you care you fat cow?" Pansy spoke, ushering herself to Draco. "You're the blood traitor not me. Why don't you go back to your dumpy little house and pop out a few more children you can't afford. Bit-"

Pansy didn't get to finish her sentence as Hermione had darted in front of Mrs. Weasley and shouted the Bat-Bogey Hex at her. Mrs. Weasley shouted in horror as Hermione looked triumphant.

"Try that again Parkinson and I'll send you reeling so far back that you won't be able to tell your knickers from your hands."

"Arthur! Do something!"

Mr. Weasley came tumbling over and pulled Hermione back. "Now, now children. The train will be leaving soon. Let's shake hands and wish each other a happy year."

They were too friendly, even with those who despised them. Hermione had taken enough crap from these stuck up spoiled brats. She wanted to attack and make them wish they had never said an ill word about decent people. Her eyes flashed to Draco, who looked utterly bored with the situation, yet when his eyes met hers. She shivered and instantly turned away.

Pansy barked at Hermione, "You'll regret this Granger! Mark my word!"

Hermione heard a familiar laugh from the window beside her. Ron was hanging his head out, the mop of red hair on his head swaying from his laugh. "You showed her 'Mione! Now, c'mon! Get a move on. Ginny is determined to beat Harry at Exploding Snap and Luna brought her Quibbler and won't stop talking."

She nodded and smiled at Ron, turning to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Parting her lips to speak, Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Don't cause trouble now. Remember you are an intelligent young witch. Think before you act." She gave Hermione a big hug and kissed her forehead, "Oh, and dear? Please keep Ron out of trouble. He's turning more and more like his brothers."

She knew she was referring to Fred and George. Ron had spent the entire summer at their new wizarding shop and Mrs. Weasley now thought they were a bad influence on him. In reality, Ron had a wild streak of his own. Nothing could contain him any longer. The loss of Percy and Charlie was enough to show Ron that he was his own person. She loved him for that.

Hermione nodded and hugged Mr. Weasley before climbing into the train. She walked along the corridors just as it began moving and stumbled back. Her hand reached out for what she thought was the railing but touching smooth soft warm skin. She wheeled around, ready to apologize, when she saw whose hand she was, in fact, touching. Draco Malfoy.

He looked down at her with his piercing blue eyes and smirked. "You should watch where you're going, Granger. Never know who's lurking in the corridors."

Somehow the way he spoke to her, with such condescending tones wrapped around his deep velvet voice always seemed to make Hermione shiver. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Right. Well." She pulled her hand away from him, "Sorry."

She was at a loss for words, for the first time. It bothered her and it bothered her a lot. She moved to pass Draco, but he took a step in front of her, blocking her way. Hermione looked up at him with a frown and tried to pass on his other side but he moved and blocked her.

"Malfoy, move." She ordered, placing her hand in her pocket for her wand.

She felt around and inwardly became worried. Where was her wand? It wasn't in her pocket. She hesitated and tried to feel out in her other pockets where it was, of course discretely. There was a tiny flash, causing her to look at Draco. He twirled her wand in his hand and smirked even wider.

"Give me my wand back," Hermione demanded, holding her hand out. As if she expected him to give it to her. She was well trained in wand less magic, but it was against school rules to use it outside of a class room.

"Make me. I found it fair and square."

"You stole it from me. Now give it here." Hermione jumped a little, trying to snatch it from him.

"What? Not calling for Scarhead or Weaselbee to help you out?"

Hermione clenched her teeth. She didn't need male protection to keep her safe. She was a better dueller than both of them combined! Sure she lacked some off the cuff movement but she knew spells like she knew the back of her hand.

"Give it here, Malfoy." She demanded again, leaning up to grab her wand.

Her fingers wrapped around its wooden length but the train made a sudden jerk, turning no less, which caused Hermione to tumble forward a little. Draco's arm reached out and his hand out as they landed against the opposite wall. He had boxed her in.

She leaned against the wall, having secured her wand, but her large eyes were trained on Draco. He looked at her intensely and it scared her just a little bit. Draco's hand moved from her hand and traced along the edge of her jaw, brushing one of her curly locks out of his way.

"This year is going to be different, mudblood." He whispered, his minty breath bathing Hermione. "If you think that I will tolerate whatever you, Potter or Weasley do… you're sorely mistaken. I'm not the same Draco Malfoy you went to school with."

"You'll always be the same, Malfoy," Hermione said, her voice trembling but she attempted to keep it steady. "A spoiled git who relies on others for protection and uses verbal harassment to make others feel little. If it's any consolation. I'm not the same Hermione Granger. You can call me mudblood, dirty blood, or whatever horrid name you can think of. It won't phase me. Now, move."

Draco didn't move. Instead, his gaze on her deepened and she thought she saw him smile. He leaned in closer, tilting her chin up to him. Their lips centimetres from one another. It was getting hot. She was getting hot. Her heart was racing and he was so close. She could taste the mint from his lips and he wasn't even touching her.

"Draco?"

Thank Merlin! A voice pierced the tension between Malfoy and Hermione. He was standing quickly, yet still had his hand against the wall with Hermione pinned under him. Hermione's eyes travelled to the source of the voice and she cringed instantly. Pansy Parkinson.

She had come to collect her boyfriend no doubt. Pansy looked from Draco to Hermione and back again. Her face becoming red with anger. Draco merely straightened his shirt and glared at Hermione before walking to Pansy.

"Draco, what is…" Pansy asked, confused and angry.

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "Shut up, Pans." He and Pansy disappeared into a compartment, leaving Hermione standing against the wall with her hand still gripping onto her wand.

Harry pulled the compartment open and looked out. "'Mione! Where have you been? Ron and I were just going to look for you? Bugging the conductor again?"

She shook herself from her daze and scowled at Harry, "Just because I like to know when we are going to arrive at Hogwarts does not mean I'm bugging people."

"Yeah right!" Snorted Ron, whose head appeared over Harry's. "C'mon! The game is getting good! Unless you want to stay out here the entire time…"

She frowned and marched over to the compartment, sliding in with the others. They all greeted her with much gusto but she wasn't interested in playing exploding snap or wizard's chess. She just wanted to sit there and collect herself.

AN: So what do you think? Review and let me know. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you everyone that reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts. I really appreciate it. And just to let you know the first few chapters are going to be smut free then the rating will be going up. Also, look forward for Draco's POV the next chapter! 

Chapter Two

Stupid Mudblood. What was she and Draco doing out in that corridor. Maybe Draco was teaching her a lesson for embarrassing her? Right. That's what it had to be. Pansy's mind raced as the train tumbled along the tracks. She tried to piece together what she stumbled upon but somewhere in her gut she knew it was more than just Mocking the Mudblood. Draco hadn't said a word to her since they entered the train. He had changed, so had the stupid stinking Mudblood.

No longer a silly little girl with bushy hair. Hermione had grown. Not in height. She may be a midget forever, who knew, but she was considered quite attractive. Gag. Her hair now spiralled into long brown curls that went well past her shoulders. Her body slimmed out and Pansy noticed what she thought were breasts under the bulky Hogwarts uniform. Her eyes were still big brown puddles of mud but she had a clear complexion with a light spray of adorable freckles that traced over the bridge of her nose.

It was sickening how a majority of the boys, even Slytherins, had commented on the look for Hermione fucking Granger. Blaise was the first to notice that Hermione had grown up, developed and surpassing even his own expectations. Theodore Nott heartily agreed but the look Pansy shot them caused them to change subjects to something more suitable. Last thing she wanted to hear was how hot they were for the mudblood.

Draco hadn't said a word about Granger. Pansy was pleasantly surprised when he didn't join in. Normally, he would but maybe he agreed that while Hermione may have grown, she was still dirty blood. No upstanding pureblood would ever dabble in something as low as Hermione Granger. Especially Hermione Granger. Part of the so-called Golden Trio, defender of all those who couldn't stand up for themselves. It was enough to make her sick.

What was worse… She embarrassed her in front of Draco and he did nothing but tease. Pansy shot Draco a look, but he wasn't paying attention. He was leaning up against his seat with his eyes closed. He had changed a lot. He wasn't the usual snide commenting kid she first met. He was a dark brooding delicious hunk of man. Her eyes wandered down his body, clad in a black long sleeve shirt that hung on his beautifully chiselled body. The Dark Mark was probably pulsating under the sleeve, itching to get out and be revealed. If it were her, she'd wear it proudly and show it off whenever she could.

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. Her mind was brought back to the incident in the corridor. How close he was to Hermione. The shade of pink across her cheeks. Had he said something randy? Had he tried something? What was he playing at? What was SHE playing at? Her hand clenched onto her arm as her thoughts delved deeper into possibilities. She knew what was going on. Hermione Granger was trying to steal Draco away from her. She wanted her to look foolish in front of him so he'd scurry into her mudblood arms. No way. Not on her watch.

Millicent nudged Pansy, who broke out of her train of thought. "We're almost there, best change."

The sky had darkened and before Pansy knew it; only she and Millicent were left in the compartment. Where had Draco gone? There was a shout in the corridor and she smirked. To heckle some first years. He was the same ol' Draco.

"Oh, right." Pansy replied, shrugging off her expensive robes for her traditional Slytherin garb.

-

The welcome back feast came and went without incident. Although, Pansy thought she noticed Draco's eyes glance over at the Gryffindor table but she just shook her head of it. They were rowdy, if not more, and that was the reason why. Not because of HER.

The Slytherins were always the first to leave. They clamoured down the stairs into the Dungeons, were most began sitting around the common room discussing their eventful summers. Pansy didn't do much. Wizarding Paris, Venice and Romania. The usual. Her mother wanted her to get out as much as possible and see the world before it changed… for the better of course.

Pansy's eyes searched for Draco across the sea of students but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was doing rounds as Prefect? She had been unlucky enough not to be summoned as a prefect again. Maybe taking away points for merely having ratty hair wasn't a good idea. Whatever.

She stood around for a while, listening to Millicent ramble on about how cute Goyle had gotten. Stupid cow needed to get laid, that was for sure. Of course, two giant bumbling idiots like Millicent and Gregory Goyle should never procreate. It'd stain the pureblood lineage far worse than mudbloods ever could. She heard the door open and watched as Draco and another Slytherin Prefect enter. He looked a little agitated and she instantly wanted to comfort him.

Pansy moved through the crowd, not even bothering to say sorry or excuse herself from Millicent's conversation. Her traced her hand on Draco's arm and stood in his way, preventing him from abandoning her.

"Draco, I missed you…" She purred, sickeningly sweet.

He grunted a hello and tried to move but Pansy was not taking no for an answer. "Draco, why don't we go somewhere quiet? Just us?"

He looked down at her with his beautiful blue eyes; the thin line of his lips moving into what she thought was a sneer. He grabbed her suddenly by her shoulders and she flinched. His lips moved down, hovering over hers and she eagerly awaited a kiss. But none came.

"Like I'd do anything with a witch who couldn't even defend herself from a filthy mudblood," he growled in her face, tearing away from her.

Pansy stood, shocked, as Draco joined Crabbe and Goyle. He smacked Goyle across the head for staring at Millicent and sat down to play a game of wizarding chess. Tears wanted to well up but Pansy tried her best to control herself. Draco WAS embarrassed of her. That rotten, stinking, filthy Hermione Granger!

She stormed out of the common room, in a rather dramatic fashion, and slammed the door of the girls' dormitory. Diving under her bed, Pansy rummaged inside her trunk for a book her aunt had given her to deal with 'naughty naughty girls.' She found it and pulled it out. Hastily flipping through pages, Pansy's finger slid down the page and stopped. Her lips turned up into a wicked stare.

"Perfect." She whispered, ripping the page out and tucking it into her robe. She rose and darted around the room, going through her dorm mates' belongings. She knew they'd carry at least part of the ingredients she needed.

She threw the door open of the girl's lavatory and rushed into a stall with her cauldron. There, Pansy spent the remainder of the night brewing and thinking viciously about Hermione Granger.

-

The next morning, everyone was situated around the Slytherin table for breakfast and the morning post. Her mother had sent her a box of delicious toffee while Draco's parents sent him all kinds of sweets. He tossed it to the side and dug around for the usual letter Lucius sent. She had often wondered what they were about. If they were about You-Know-Who. Draco's usual perfect look of tranquillity didn't give anything away. He read the note and then burned it. It WAS from You-Know-Who. She smirked, still her evil Draco.

"Oi! 'Mione! You got a secret admirer!" The red headed Weasel bellowed, causing half the Slytherin table to look up from their parcels and meal.

Hermione snatched the brown packaged from Weasley and shot him a glare. Pansy smirked inwardly and went back to breakfast. She kept glancing up to see Hermione tear at the parcel and look at the box.

"Well, who's it from?" Pansy heard Weasley ask. He sounded jealous, possessive and well… very much like a boy in love. Stupid slag couldn't even realize that she had him following her around for that very reason, not because he wanted to be her friend.

"Doesn't say." Hermione shrugged and put the parcel to the side, it made Pansy's blood boil.

She glanced at Draco, who was staring at the Gryffindor table. His jaw was set but after a second he went back to his meal. She noticed a clenched and then unclenched fist. Was he jealous? No. He couldn't be. Could he?

AN: so what do you think? I know its different to Nicest Things but I hope you all enjoy it just as much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Draco had changed. Every ounce of him was a different man. He had spent his entire summer under the watchful eye of his crazy Aunt Bellatrix. He hated her and her stupid cackling, obvious obsession with the Dark Lord. And her perchance to blow wind whenever she thought no one was looking. He hated his summer but he appreciated it. He was no longer the snivelling child who relied on others. He could properly defend himself and had hundreds of new dark magic spells under his belt. What had happened to him was even a mystery to him.

He found himself staring at Granger, watching every move she made. She was one of the threats that most Death Eaters talked about. Many, old lecherous men, often spoke about how'd they'd be the one to break the girl. Draco knew that no matter how much any of them could try, Hermione Granger would never be broken. She was a fascination of his for weeks. Hearing about how she had become the youngest witch to receive Auror training by the 'great' Mad-Eye Moody. Bloody Prophet wanted to send out pleasant stories to keep the population calm. A war was brewing and the first person to die would be Hermione Granger.

Pansy had always been a thorn in his side and for once he was glad they didn't have to share every outing together. She was positively the most hideous young girl at Hogwarts, and that was saying a lot. Her smashed face and stringy black hair was enough to turn any man's stomach. Yet, she had one of the more pureblood families in the entire House, next to him of course. Their family didn't just purge their family tree of squibs or muggle borns, they purged them as well. It was a well-known fact but the Ministry was always slow with processing murders with it came to them. Far too much to deal with.

He had found himself doing his rounds with another Slytherin girl whose name escaped him. They crossed paths with Weasel and Granger, both seeming to have some haughty discussion. She was upset, clearly. Draco smirked and approached the duo, his 'partner' standing behind him.

"What's this? Arguing about how many children you're going to pop out? Is twenty not enough, Weasel?" His voice had changed. It sounded rougher, edgy even. He noticed that when he spoke, a few girls seemed to blush. It was odd but he didn't mind.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Weasel snapped, standing protectively in front of Hermione. As if he could protect her if Draco really wanted to hurt her.

"For your information, Malfoy," Hermione's strong tone caught Weasel off guard, stupid prat.

She pushed in front of him and stared down Draco, "We were arguing about the point deduction because of the little incident your girlfriend caused on the Hogwarts Express."

Why was she explaining? He didn't want an explanation but then again maybe that was why. She knew he didn't care and yet she still told him, to get under his skin. It worked every time but it didn't work now.

"Pansy is not my girlfriend. And if I'm mistaken, you were the one who hexed her first." He stepped forward and towered over Hermione. His cobalt eyes stared into her chocolate brown orbs, "Mudbloods have no business using magic. Maybe that's why you've been deducted points."

She looked offended but took no action. However, the Weasel did. He pulled his wand out and shouted at Draco, "Eat pig's feet and die, Malfoy!"  
He flicked his wand but Draco was faster. Pulling his own wand out, he cast a shielding charm and then shot a dirty little hex that would make Weasel's eyebrows droop to his knees. Ron stumbled back and covered his face, shouting obscenities.

"First rule of hexing, Weasel. Don't call out what you're going to do," he watched as Hermione spun around and grabbed onto Weasley's hands, trying to pry them away from his face.

"Ronald, you need to move your hands before…" He let out a wail and hair spurted out from his fingers, growing over his face.

"That was a dirty trick, Malfoy." Hermione growled at him, pulling her own wand. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What, you going to hex me too? Since when do you act before you think? If you took the time to use that mudblood brain of yours you'd know that what I did was an act of self-defense. Dumbledore will only see the truth in that."

She glared at him, her eyes filled with venom. He could only smirk as she rushed back to Weasley and tried to help him to the hospital wing. He stumbled over the hair and nearly ate marble but Hermione was quick and helped keep him stable. They disappeared around the corner.

"Wow. That was so…" The other prefect smiled at him, "Bloody brilliant."

Her face changed to a slight shade of pink. Draco shrugged and brushed past her. They finished their rounds in silence, although he thought he heard Weasley howl but then again the castle made weird noises at night.

At breakfast, Draco had received a letter from his father informing him about certain plans to remove Dumbledore from Headmaster's chair. It was a long winding battle but it had to be done. He was just glad he wasn't put in charge. He merely had to follow orders and get out of the way.

His mind, preoccupied with the future, was brought back to reality when Weasel announced that Granger had a secret admirer. He looked up quickly and stared at the red head. His eyebrows had receded but looked a little bushier than usual. Granger didn't look too pleased with the announcement and went so far as to break her hand over Weasel's head. Poetic justice.

He clenched his fists at the thought of Granger receiving special treatment from other students of the male persuasion. She wasn't all that spectacular to begin with. Then again, it might have been Draco's immense feelings of conflict and attraction for the mudblood that diluted his mind. He needed to stay away from Aunt Bellatrix she was turning his brain to mush with all of the mudblood talk.

Draco finished his breakfast and gathered his packages. "Going to class Draco?" Pansy's annoying voice filled his ears.

He looked down to her, "Yeah." And without another word left.

Potions with Snape wasn't all that bad. Of course, he favoured Draco over everyone else. But for the first time in years, he had finally beat Hermione at brewing a complicated spell. He attributed it to his brilliant mind but he also knew she was distracted because Weasel kept inquiring about that damn box.

He was like a dog in heat and Hermione didn't feel too pleased with how things were turning out for her. Serves her right. After years of being a know-it-all she was defeated by Draco. It was a perfect day. Draco and his gang sauntered out of the dungeons, expecting to go out and enjoy the fine weather. He stopped when he heard more bickering and pushed Goyle and Crabbe in front of him.

"Ron! It's nothing! I don't know who it's from. If you want to eat them then be my guest!" Hermione was agitated, standing by the dungeons with the box in her hand.

"I don't want your bloody chocolate, 'Mione." Ron snapped back at her, pushing the box. "I want to know who gave it to you. It's not Krum is it?"

"I don't know who it's from! Urgh! Why don't you pay attention for once?" She threw her hand up into the air and stormed past him. Weasel wouldn't let up.

"Hermione! I'm sorry. I'm just… I…" He was trying to apologize but the damage had been done. "I didn't expect.. I didn't think that you'd…"

"What? That no one would ever send me chocolates?"

"No! It's not that! I mean of course people would. You're brilliant…"

Apparently having several brothers hadn't helped Weasel when it came to getting a girl. He was possessive, jealous and expected things that ought not to be expected.

"Forget it. I'm going to the library. See you at dinner," Hermione stuffed the box into her bag and stormed off.

Draco grinned as he passed Weasley. "Nice eyebrows, Weasel. Did you use the extra hair for a sweater?"

"Sodd off, Malfoy!"

He laughed, alongside Crabbe and Goyle, and disappeared outside. It was an interesting day and yet he still wondered who had given Granger candy. He forgot about it sooner or later and went about tormenting first years.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Notice the change of rating. Better to be safe than sorry –but still no hard core smut just yet.

Chapter Four

She had been frustrated all day. First was the thing with Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express. She couldn't shake the thought of him so close to her out of her mind. It plagued her and even Ginny noticed that she was distracted. Of course, it only took that observation to correct her thoughts. She had expectations for herself and thinking about the blond ferret wasn't one of them.

Then there was the issue with Ron's huge eyebrows. Madam Pomfrey had told them that she could only do so much and that Ron was going to have bushy eyebrows for a few days. He had been sour for the rest of the evening and when she tried to cheer him up, he snapped at her. They had argued about her hexing Pansy Parkinson. When Hermione mentioned that their house lost fifteen points he told her he was proud, but she knew better. She had to have better control of herself. He didn't want to hear it. She should've accepted that he was proud of her for standing up for herself but she felt bad for losing points for their house.

Finally, there was the issue of the mystery package. She didn't care for chocolate, after having gotten sick one summer when she was nine from gorging herself on chocolate Aunt Martha sent the family. There was no note attached, nor a return address. It only meant that someone in the school sent it to her. Ron wasn't happy in the least. Ginny has swooned over the chocolates and asked Harry why he hadn't sent her any. He became red in the face and the next thing she knew, Ginny got her own box of chocolates.

She didn't need to deal with this kind of stuff so early in the school year. She was already distracted with the war and now she had to deal with the fact that Malfoy, stinkin' Malfoy had beat her to it when it came to potions. Ron had been bugging her the entire time that she forgot to crush the wolfsbane into fine powder and instead added it whole. Her entire grade was ruined for the day and Snape even announced that she wasn't of sound mind. Distracted by distractions, she remembered he had said.

It didn't help that Ron badgered her afterwards either. She knew that he had feelings for her and she returned them at one point in time. But his constant vigilance over her was getting quite tiring. He hadn't let up and so she stormed off. She loved Ron like she loved Harry, if not more, but she couldn't deal with his possessive nature anymore.

She rounded the corner to the library when Pansy came out of nowhere. Her face was lit with glee at catching Hermione alone.

"Look if it isn't the filthy mudblood," she chanted with a few other Slytherin girls. "What's the matter? Got your knickers in a twist because you weren't top of your class today? I reckon it's because Weasel couldn't get it up last night…"

Hermione frowned and out of nowhere raised her hand and slapped Pansy. "I've had quite enough of your attitude, Parkinson." She stepped up to her, glaring her down. "You and your little catty friends don't scare me. Nor do your words taunt me. You're pathetic. All of you."

Pansy held her face with her hand as Hermione brushed past them and entered the library. She was furious and sick and tired of being treated like she was nothing. She didn't have to deal with this anymore. She thought she proved herself to be a competent witch. She knew she shouldn't let Pansy or Draco or any other Slytherin get to her but it did. They did.

Sliding into her seat, Hermione rummaged through her bag. She paused when her fingers grazed across the box. Pulling it out, she debated. Maybe one chocolate wouldn't be bad. Opening it, she noticed the assortment of beautifully decorated sweets. She smiled and pulled one out, popping it into her mouth. She had always wanted to buy these when she was at Hogsmeade but she never really had the time.

They were delicious, of course. Before she knew it, Hermione had polished off the entire box. She looked around, knowing the librarian's hatred for food or drink in the library but was satisfied that she hadn't been caught. Hermione went back to studying and forgot all about her problems. She shifted in her seat lightly, feeling a kind of unnecessary urge to do something. It was strange.

She felt a little faint and gathered all of her things before retiring to the common room. Maybe she needed a nap. Seamus and Dean were playing wizarding chess when she entered. Dean said hello and Hermione instantly became red. She didn't know why and he looked at her as if she had just been sunburned.

"You alright, Hermione?" Dean asked, moving from his seat.

She held her hand out to stop him, his nostrils flaring. "I'm... fine… just tired. I might go to sleep. Will you tell Ron and Harry if they ask?"

"Sure. Take it easy, alright?"

She nodded, said good night to Seamus, and nearly bolted up the stairs. Slamming the door shut, Hermione threw her books to the floor and jumped onto her bed. She closed the curtains, put a silencing spell, and fell back against her pillow. She fell asleep quickly but that wasn't the worst of it.

Her dreams were plagued with randy thoughts of every Hogwarts boy she knew. Her fingers danced along the hem of her skirt and before she knew it, she was moaning softly. Her hand played with her engorged nub, rubbing and pinching. Her index and middle finger slowly pistoning in and out of her warmth.

She imagined Ron beckoning to her. His slightly muscular chest over hers, his mouth against hers. His body between her legs, thrusting, pumping into her heat. Hermione let out a small cry as she felt herself orgasm. She couldn't stop. No matter what she did. It wasn't Ron between her legs now, it was Dean, then Harry, then Seamus, Fred and George, even Snape.

Her eyes began to water as she felt herself orgasm for the twentieth time. Her legs were sticky and wet and yet she couldn't stop. She rolled onto her side, pressing her face into her pillow while her fingers moving diligently against her. Draco. He was the last face she saw. Looming over her with that perfect smile.

His hands caressing her flesh, roaming over her body. His kisses burned against her skin, his breath bathing her. He parted her legs and crawled between them. His hands moving to rest by her side as he pushed his entire length into her. Hermione moaned loudly and traced her hand up and down his spine as he began to thrust, pushing all of him into her.

Their bodies rocked together, swaying with each movement. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her, forcing her mouth open where his tongue met hers. His thrusts grew more and more primal. Hermione arched her back, pressing her chest against his. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her up as he pounded into her tight heat.

Her hands moved up to his hair, which hung around his face like a halo. Grasping onto his locks, they tumbled against one another. Their mouths clashed and teeth nipped and nibbled at one another. He growled into her mouth, pushing her back against the bed as his thrusts grew out of control. Hermione cried his name out, his head buried against her neck as his length pulsated inside her. Releasing his seed just as ecstasy washed over her.

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a whimpered cry, burying her face into her pillow. What was happening to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She made it to potions without incident. Going so far as having to duck into an empty class room, the girls' room and broom closet whenever a boy passed. Even after going out of her way to avoid the opposite sex, Hermione was the first to her class. She took a breath and tried to calm her nerves as students began piling in.

Draco was second into class and had moved past her, accidentally brushing up against her. She shivered and became rigid. Her nostrils flared and she became pale. Draco paused and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione gripped onto her chair and closed her eyes. Think of something non-sexual. Flowers. Old socks. Tests. Lots of tests.

Her eyes fluttered open and glanced up, Draco was still staring at her. He parted his lips as if he were going to say something but decided against it. Sneering slightly, Draco walked to his seat and sat. He dropped his bag to the ground and leaned back against his seat. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him. They were glued to every part of his profile.

He seemed to notice her gaze as he had shifted in his seat and turned his head; their eyes meeting. He mouthed "What?" but didn't receive an answer as Hermione had turned to look forward. Her fingers had gone white from how hard she was gripping onto her stool.

Oh Merlin. Please. Just get her through this class without incident. She closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath before being knocked over by a large bag. Hermione's forehead smashed against the table and she sat up straight almost instantly. Her eyes shot toward who was responsible for the minor attack and narrowed.

Pansy, looking quite smug, held her bag up with one hand, slinging it over her shoulder. "Someone looks as if she hasn't showered all week. What is that smell? Oh, wait... its mudblood." Millicent roared with laughter as she stalked past Hermione and shoved her head down with her manly hands.

She did look horrible. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she hadn't had time to shower. Hermione's face went red when Draco swung around, resting his arm on the top of Pansy's lab table. He looked straight at Hermione and smirked before nodding at Pansy.

"Pans. Sit with me."

Pansy parted her lips to say something else to Hermione but pursed them together into a hideous smile.

"Ok!" She chirped, smashing her bag into Hermione's shoulder as she moved to sit next to Draco. He leaned in and whispered something to her, causing her to laugh loudly and flick her eyes toward Hermione.

Ron and Harry arrived a little too late. Snape barrelled into the classroom and nearly knocked them over as he rambled about that day's lesson. Hermione kept her eyes on her notes. She found that if she looked at Snape she'd begin to feel her legs tingle and shift awkwardly in her seat. Ron seemed to notice her discomfort and tried to make things easier by offering to squash her gillyweed. His hand grazed against hers by accident and Hermione let out a loud, unwanted moan.

The room grew quiet and Pansy leaned so far over that she nearly toppled out of her seat if not for Draco, who grabbed onto her shoulder and held her still. Snape raised his eyebrow and Hermione hid her face behind her curls.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron whispered, his breath smelling like cinnamon.

Hermione shook her head furiously and gripped onto the hem of her skirt. "N-nothing, R-ron."

He moved again, resting his hand on hers, and Hermione nearly shouted. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The room grew quiet once more and Snape was instantly by their desk. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Granger? Mr. Weasley?"

"No sir." Ron quickly said, giving Hermione a small scathing look.

Pansy giggled wildly in her corner but was quiet when Draco shot her a look. He leaned forward and turned his gaze to Hermione. Her face had gone red and her hands were shaking. Snape leaned forward and whispered, "Ms. Granger?" Hermione nearly lost it at that moment.

She leaned over, grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. Everyone gasped, their eyes wide, Pansy was the only one laughing. Snape's hands moved to her shoulder as she attempted to deepen the kiss and pried her from him. His lips moved into a thin white line.

Hermione looked around the class room, shocked. She quickly gathered her things, save her potions book, and darted from the class room. The entire Slytherin side erupted with laughter while Ron tried to rush after her. Snape grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him down onto his seat, "Sit!"

"QUIET!" He shouted, instantly quieting the room.

He marched out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him. He found Hermione curled up on the stairs with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was sobbing.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said, oddly in a soft tone.

Hermione looked up with wide eyes. She scrambled to her feet and tried to smooth her uniform out, mumbling apologies. Snape grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her to him. He leaned over her, inhaling her breath. Hermione fidgeted and tried to move toward him but he held her firmly in her place.

"My office, now." He said, pulling her with him to his office. He pushed her in and stood by the door, "Do not move..."

Hermione stood in the middle of his room with her hands twisting the hem of her skirt to the point where her hands had become quite raw. A few moments later the clamour of students in the hall broke her from her silence. She moved toward the door, tempted to open it. Her hand shook as it reached out but she let out a gasp when it opened.

Snape pushed himself in and closed the door behind him. He looked down at Hermione, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"What was the last thing you ate?" He asked suddenly, pushing past her toward his desk. He began rummaging through papers and going to his book shelf. Turning around he snapped, "Well?"

"I... Uh... chocolate." She whispered, realizing that she hadn't eaten all day and the last thing she had was...

Hermione gasped. It was the chocolate! They had something in them that caused...oh no! Snape seemed to have understood instantly but merely nodded. He pulled out a large black binded book and threw it against his desk, flipping through pages.

"P-professor?" She asked, taking a brave step toward the desk. "Someone gave me the chocolate..."

"Yes, I undestand." He merely replied, scanning through his book without looking at her.

Hermione's eyes danced over the top of his head and gulped. His rough hands were moving across the page as if it were seducing the words. His head nodded, hair waving from the motion. The next thing she knew, Hermione was standing so close to him that she could smell the sickly smell of wolfsbane.

He looked up at that moment and took a step away from her. Hermione followed him until he was forced to touch her, holding her back from him. "You're under a spell, Ms. Granger."

"I know," she replied with glossy eyes, tilting her head to the side. She reached out for him but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"I have an idea of the potion used against you, but the anti-dote will take some time to brew." He spoke in a husky voice, the room beginning to fill with tension.

"Mhm.. . and..."

"Pay attention Ms. Granger. What the potion does is enhances the one desire the drinker has. Whatever amount you had is dangerous."

Hermione's brain tried to reason with her, make her pay attention. She wasn't making a move on Snape because she wanted him. She was being controlled. But, she didn't care. Not at all.

"What can I do to... stop it..." She managed to asked, feeling her knees go weak.

"This type of spell is difficult to stop but you can work through it," he looked down at her and gave her a small shake, causing her to look from his groin back up at him, "I assume it's because of your... lack of experience that this is the reason why you. PAY ATTENTION!"

She couldn't not at this point. Hermione tried, as hard as she could, to lean against him. Snape rolled his eyes and pulled her to him, lowering his mouth to hers. Hermione became lit with desire. Her lips eagerly met with his, her tongue tracing over his bottom lip.

Snape wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up, pushing her back against his desk. He loomed over her, his cloak draped over their bodies. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his hands traced over his side and pushed her skirt up. She felt his growing length against her and rolled her hips,

"P-Professor," she breathed as he broke the kiss and traced his lips across her neck, his hand moving between her legs.

She moaned loudly as his fingers played with her sex; slowly rolling his thumb over her sweet engorged nub. Hermione's hips bucked against him, wanting more. His large rough fingers pushed into her heat, causing her to let out a loud cry. Snape pulled his wand out and cast a silencing charm over his officer. His fingers kept up their ministrations; pistoning in and out of her heat.

Hermione was reaching her climax and Snape knew that. He leaned over her as he felt her walls clench around his fingers, becoming drenched in her sweet honey. Hermione let out a loud cry and arched her back against his desk. Her mind became instantly clear and she leaned back against the desk, blinking several times.

Snape pulled away from her and straightened his robes. He watched Hermione push herself off of the desk with a bright shade of pink across her face. Snape merely raised an eyebrow, "Now you understand."

She nodded and looked away, blushing heavily. Snape looked around awkwardly before clearing his throat. "That will only happen once, Ms. Granger. I suggest you find alternate means of... climaxing..."

Hermione could only nod and pull down on the hem of her skirt. Snape continued, ignoring her obvious discomfort with the subject. "Under no circumstances should you ignore those urges. You have seen the consequences when you do."

"Yes, sir." Hermione managed to choke out, feeling her face grow hotter as Snape cleaned his desk with his wand.

"I will begin brewing the potion to reverse these effects. Try and keep yourself grounded. It might be best if you do not let word out."

She knew that. The last thing she wanted was everyone to know that she was literally wetting herself at the slightest touch of the opposite sex. "Yes, sir. I undestand. T-thank you."

Snape said nothing other than, "Good. Now. Get out." He went back to his potion books and pulled a piece of parchment out, scribbling against it. His eyebrows rose as he looked up at her.

Hermione jumped and walked backward toward the door. She swung around and pulled the door open. Letting out a startled cry, Hermione covered her mouth. Draco Malfoy stood at the door with a strange look.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Granger. I know, I do that to people." He said smugly, pushing past her.

She swore she felt his fingers touch her as he passed but she numbly moved out the door and turned around. Draco raised his eyebrows at her and closed the door in her face. She heard the familiar faint click of the lock. Ron and Harry were first to greet her after she left Snape's office. Neither one of them asked what happened in potions upon seeing her sullen face.

She sat quietly during dinner and barely picked at her potatoes. Looking to the head table, she noticed Snape staring at her with his hand close to his mouth. He leaned over and whispered something to Professor Flitwick, breaking their eye contact. She heard Pansy at the Slytherin table commenting on the incident that occurred in potions with much gusto.

Hermione didn't want to look, she could felt her skin beginning to turn red. Shoving her hand into her pocket, Hermione tilted her head in confusion. She felt something in there. Digging around for a moment, she pulled out a neatly folded parchment. Looking around, Hermione noticed Ron and Harry deep into conversation about Quidditch, Ginny was laughing at Seamus' missing eyebrows and everyone was basically ignoring her.

She pulled open the parchment and nearly gasped out loud. Scrawled in neat, beautiful handwriting was the following:

I know everything. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower. Midnight. Come alone.

There was no signature and Hermione could only look around. Who had slipped her the note? How'd they know? Were they somehow involved? She had been so consumed with her questions that she completely ignored the fact that Draco Malfoy was staring intently at her with a smirk playing across his lips.

AN: So Snape. But do not worry no other situation of a similar kind will take place between the two after this chapter. Okay I kinda realise that this story could be construed as one of those typical 'Hermione gets given a potion and has sex with everyone' stories but it's not. Let's be honest, there are very few situations which could every result in Hermione and Draco getting together during their Hogwarts year and I just consider this one to less improbable.

But review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter: There was a little bit had written about Hermione going to Madam Pomfrey instead of the Snape-Classroom incident. Ultimately, I think the Snape-Classroom incident did its job and worked out for the better. There was also a little POV I had written with Pansy but it was fairly short and not really all that great.

For this chapter: I pictured several scenarios before coming to this one. It ranged from Dumbledore (in a non-sexual way) to Pansy herself. In the end I figured this was the best way to go about it.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter =) It's possibly one of my favourite chapters thus far! Tell me what you think!

-  
Chapter Six

Hermione had begun to neglect herself. She paced back and forth in her dormitory; the note lay flat on her bed. It was crumbled into a small heap after Ron caught sight of it and tried to wrangle it out of her tiny hands. She nearly fell on top of Harry, who had to quickly grab onto her goblet of pumpkin juice before it fell all over Ginny. Hermione had told him, in a very motherly voice, that it wasn't his business. She left Ron pouting and using his potatoes as a punching bag for his fork. Poor potatoes.

As soon as dinner was finished, she had rushed up to her dormitory - ignoring Ron's pleas to talk to her. She would apologize later, that was for sure. She hated treating Ron, or Harry, as if they were just statues. She loved them, both of them.

Glancing at the ticking clock she had gotten for her birthday from Ginny, Hermione inhaled. The clock chirped a lovely tune from the Wicked Sisters as the little hand reached eleven thirty. She had to make a decision and fast. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione noted her sullen appearance. Her mind was clear, as clear as it would get, but she began feeling anxious and the thought of whether it was a boy or a girl who know her secret was beginning to nibble at her sensitive areas.

If it were a boy, who? She wondered what he'd look like naked; thrusting wildly into her while she cried his name. No! Enough. Get a grip! She smoothed her bushy locks down and took a breath. She would get to the bottom of this and if it came down to it she would simply obliviate his or her mind.

Throwing her cloak on, Hermione opened the door and heard her dorm mates giggling as they finally decided to go to bed. Hermione slipped out and quickly hid inside a little nook.

"Can you believe it?" Lavender Brown whispered as she and Parvati climbed the spiraling stair case.

"I know. Who woulda guessed that Malfoy had such a beautiful chest," Parvati sighed, looking to her best friend before both girls broke out with giggles and bright pink faces.

The thought of Malfoy, shirtless, sent shivers up Hermione's spine. She gripped onto the edge of the wall and tilted her head up. Think about puppies, old grandmas, Ron's smelly socks. Oh Ronald. Stop! Think about anything not related to the opposite sex. Dementors. Think about failing.

"Well, he is no Blaise Zabini..."

Parvati stopped at the door and stared at it, "I wonder if Hermione is alright. She's been behaving strange lately. I don't think she's ever casted a silencing spell around her bed before... maybe we should..."

Lavender frowned, "Serves her right. Bloody know-it-all. Never knew she had a thing for Snape. Must like greasy, hooked nosed creepy men."

Hermione's initial thoughts about what lay behind Draco Malfoy's pants shifted quickly. She frowned and gripped onto the wall, not with lust but with anger. Lavender was clearly still jealous about Ron's growing affections for her, not to mention it had been quite apparent that Ron Weasley was the most oblivious person in the world when it came to showing feelings.

She listened as the girls' dormitory door opened and closed, the torch fluttering out quickly. Hermione pulled herself from the wall and raced down the stairs trying hard to make as little noise as possible. She paused at the door to the common room to make sure no one was around before crawling out of the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady eyed Hermione suspiciously for a moment before Hermione showed her her prefect badge. The portrait shrugged and went about her business, stacking large cornbeef cakes on top of one another. Hermione moved silently through the castle. She was always cautious, at least far more than Harry or Ron, even without the invisibility cloak. She wondered if she should've asked Harry to borrow it but that would cause Ron to ask questions.

She had to stop for a moment and pinch her wrist. Stop thinking about boys, her mind had told her sharply. Hermione heard footsteps and turned to run toward the Astronomy Tower. She rushed up the stairs and closed the door quickly behind her. Breathing heavily, Hermione looked around.

There were a few desks cluttered with telescopes that whizzed from not being held, a few feathers from quills lying around, and a cloaked figure by the window. Hold on a second. Hermione's eyes widened at the tall figure, the torches around them lighting up quickly. His or her back was to Hermione. She couldn't tell but had a sinking feeling that it was a boy from the broad shoulders.

"You came," the voice under the cloak said. Most definitely a male. It sounded familiar and that familiarity caused Hermione's knees to go week.

She should've listened to Snape and gotten herself off before coming. It sounded weird, talking about stuff like that. Sure she was aware of the proper terms, as well as the more slang definitions and words. She was just not used to it. Her mother or father never gave her to birds and the bees talk, well they tried. She had read a book about it her second year and knew everything she was supposed to... or at least she thought she had.

"Yes." Hermione managed to choke out, trying to sound indifferent. "What... what do you want?"

"What do you think I want?" He turned and Hermione nearly fainted at that moment.

Blaise Zabini.

Drawing his hood from his head, Hermione blushed at his perfect features. There was no doubt he was the most attractive male at the school, which she hated to admit. Everyone thought so. He was tall, muscular, dark skinned. The whole phrase, 'tall, dark and handsome' was invented for him. His dark eyes scanned Hermione's body for a second, causing her stomach to do flips.

"I don't know." She replied weakly, taking a step back when he took one forward.

"You're a smart witch, Granger. Why don't you figure it out?" His voice was like velvet, warm sweet chocolate red velvet cake.

Hermione kept her eyes on his lips, watching them pronounce each syllable. She licked her own lips without thinking. Blaise pulled his cloak from him, wearing a dark emerald button up dress shirt. It was formed to his body, his every muscle defined and gorgeous. Chiselled from granite would be the proper definition.

"Imagine my glee when I discovered a tiny little secret about a small potion that turned the frigid mudblood Granger into a hormone filled slag," he spoke with such indifference, yet filled with venom, that Hermione's throat became dry.

She hadn't noticed that every time he took a step to her, she had taken one away, until her back hit the wall. Blaise was on her like a used car salesman on a naive first time buyer. His hand gripped tightly onto her waist, pushing her against the wall. Hermione could feel the heat radiate from his body and wanted, to her inner mind's dismay, to rip his shirt off and cool him down.

"W-who told you?" She asked, trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

Stupid girl. Stupid! She should've gone to Snape.. .or Dumbledore... Heck, even Malfoy would've been a better choice. Ok maybe not but still. Hermione's body ached to be touched more, feeling his fingers skim the hem of her skirt. His lips close to her ear, breathing his warm vanilla scented breath against her skin.

"Does it matter? Everyone in Slytherin knows and intend on making a competition out of it. I'm not one for competitions." He pulled back, taking a strand of her curly hair and rolling it between his fingers.

Everyone. In. Slytherin. Oh gods no! Hermione tried to push herself from the wall, hoping her legs would carry her quickly to the door. Nothing happened. She stood there like a statue as Blaise fiddled with her hair before dropping it against her. He grabbed onto her shoulder and yanked her to him, his lips crashing against hers.

Oh Merlin! Hermione's eyes were wide as his hands reached around her, pulling her skirt up. Bringing her hands to his chest, she attempted in vain to pull him off but couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He pushed her against the wall, using his knee to part her legs.

"No. Stop." Hermione managed to squeak out, pulling away despite her aching feeling to kiss him again.

His entire demeanour was dark and he was on a mission. Hermione managed to wrangle her hands free from his chest and with one gallant swing hit him in his jaw. She felt empowered, if only for a second. Blaise looked down at her, his jaw set and lips drawn into a straight narrow line.

Oh bugger. Hermione's eyes widened as he grabbed her roughly and pulled her onto the ground. Her head hit the floor with a loud bang, instantly causing her to see stars. Blaise pushed her hands away from him as she tried to push him from her. Her body wanted him but her mind said that this was turning into a nightmare.

"Fucking. Filthy. Mudblood." he growled, bringing his hands to her blouse and ripping a few buttons, exposing her white lace bra.

Hermione wriggled and struggled, rolling her head from side to side as she tried to push him from her. He moved between her legs, grinding roughly against her. Her body honeyed for him, yearned for his touch, his sex. She nearly leaned up to kiss him but held herself back. This was wrong. The opposite end of right, far far away from it in fact.

Blaise hiked her skirt up and brought his hand to her white knickers. Her mind raced and she begged, prayed, pleaded for someone... any one... to come find her. Find her before it was too late. He grabbed onto her hair and with one hand, pulled his belt from him. Hermione cried out as tears began to sting her eyes. How many times did she have to tell herself that this was wrong? Why was her body so full of betrayal?

Just as Blaise freed himself and yanked her knickers from her. Hermione heard the door to the Astronomy Tower blast open.

"STUPEFY!" Blaise's eyes glazed over and he fell on top of Hermione, out cold.

She felt him being lifted from her and tossed back. Looking up through her hair and tears, Hermione let out a small sob at her hero.

"Are you alright?" He asked still gripping tightly onto his wand. "Don't just fucking sit there, answer me. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes... no..." She blubbered pulling her legs under her as she felt his hand graze hers and pull her up.

Her chocolate eyes met his deep cobalt blue ones and followed where his gaze had ended up, her chest. She quickly pulled her blouse closed and blushed. Great. Just bloody brilliant.

"Granger..." He spoke softly, taking a step to her with his hand outstretched, his wand lowered.

"Stay away from me... M-Malfoy." She whispered, diverting her eyes when his hand dropped. Her heart was beating so fast that it was dangerous. She was wondering if it would explode at any minute.

"I just saved your... virture or whatever you call it. You should be on your hands and knees thanking me," Draco said with a slight sneer, glancing at Blaise's unconscious body before looking at Hermione's offended gaze. "Oh bloody hell, not like that. Get your head out of the gutter."

Hermione frowned at him and tried to straighten herself up, flattening her skirt. "Well. Right. Thank you Malfoy." She moved wobbly over to him, trying to walk past, but her knees gave out.

Stupid rotten luck. Draco reached out and grabbed her, his arm resting on her waist. He pressed her to him and she nearly leaned in to smell the sweet scent of cinnamon on him. Draco pulled her to her feet and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what were you and Zabini doing up here?" He inquired, obviously interested.

"None of your business," Hermione managed to say firmly, pushing away from him.

"It's my business as I'm patrolling the area. Prefect, if you've forgotten." He pointed to the little 'p' on his cloak. Hermione rolled her eyes; if this was ever the time for him to really perform his duties then she should've eaten all of Dobby's socks.

"Fine. If you really must know. I received a note from... him... asking me to meet him here."

"Why?" Draco's tone became filled with a little anger, or was that a little hint of jealousy she sensed?

"It's nothing. Nothing. I have to go now." She tried to move but Draco's hand shot out and grabbed onto her arm, holding her still.

"Answer me. Why were you meeting him here? A quick shag or..."

"Don't be ridiculous! I wasn't here to shag him!" She said angrily, tugging at her arm.

Draco towered over her, his eyes digging deep into her own. She felt intimidated and hot all rolled into one. Hot and bothered wasn't exactly how she felt. Try timesing it by a hundred, a million. Infinity. That was what she was feeling now.

"He sure made it a point of mentioning pinning down some Gryffindor slag," Draco recounted Zabini's bragging and how Theodore Nott seemed angry over the whole thing. It hadn't crossed his mind until the annoying fluttering poor excuse for a girl, Pansy, mentioned a strangely acting Granger.

He had noticed the moment she entered the class room. How she looked at him was not what he expected in a million years. Something was wrong and he intended to find out. Why? He didn't have to have a reason, damnit!

He looked at her and watched her pained expression. Was she upset at his comment? She shouldn't be. He was being nice for cripes sake! Draco's eyes scanned over Hermione's tiny form and noticed a few missing buttons.

"Let me fix that," he said quietly, pointing his wand at her blouse.

"No, I can." Hermione arguing pulling her own wand out. Both of their wands clashed against each other and she dropped hers.

What was going on with her? Draco growled and bent down to pick her wand up, just as she had. They looked at one another for a second before Hermione launched herself at him. Caught off guard, Draco stumbled backward, falling on his backside, as her lips collided with his.

He grabbed onto her and pulled her from him, giving her a scathing look. Hermione looked apologetic, almost worried. Draco stood, pulling Hermione with him. He handed her wand and they stared at each other again. The next thing he knew, he had lunged for her. His lips capturing hers while his hand became twisted in her brown curly locks.

She was amazing. Sweet sickening honey. Draco and Hermione's lips battled it out for domination, her hands reached up between them and rested lightly onto his chest. He pushed her across the room, both stumbling over each other as they hit a desk. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her onto the desk. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled him to her via his tie.

Draco let out a small groan, feeling her buck against him. This was almost unreal. He had imagined it... them... like this. Only in his dreams or when looking at his father's PlayWizard magazines. Hermione was overpowered with the need for him, for Draco Malfoy. Her hands moved to his head, running her fingers through his platinum blond hair.

She moaned into his mouth as they ground against one another. His hands travelled over her sides and across her navel. She shivered at his touch yet felt hot, extremely hot. Her hands moved to his pants, frantically pulling at his belt and throwing it across the room.

Draco pushed against her, wanting to fill her completely. Make her beg, scream his name. However, he stopped. Almost completely as her hands traced his growing bulge. He moved quickly from her as if he had been scalded by hot water. His eyes were wide as he stared at Hermione, her own chocolate orbs hazed over with lust and passion.

"M-Malfoy..." She whispered, almost as if she were embarrassed.

Draco brought a hand to his head and slicked his hair back. His eyes darted around the room as if he were trying to make a decision. She wished he'd just be the arrogant prat she knew he was and take complete advantage of her. Why did he hesitate? It was obvious wasn't it? She was a mudblood and he wouldn't sully himself by dunking his 'wand' into her 'cauldron.' She needed to think of more proper ways to think of things like that. Instead of sounding like a ten year old.

"I... think..." Draco spoke slowly as his ran his fingers over his lips. "You ought to go, Granger. Before I take points off for being out of bed."

Hermione moved off the desk and pulled her skirt down, smoothing everything out. She brought her eyes to his and they connected, feeling an instant shiver run up her spine. Only being able to nod seemed the best bet for her at the moment, despite the need to throw herself at him and beg him to take her right then and there.

Draco watched as Hermione moved to the door and spoke quietly, "Tomorrow. One-thirty. Room of Requirement."

Hermione looked at him and seemed to control herself enough to narrow her eyes. He raised his eyebrow, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I've known about your little 'problem' from the get go. Give me some credit, Granger."

"You… haven't said anything." Hermione had to grip onto the door handle to keep herself planted firmly in her spot. "Why?"

Draco shrugged, "Like I said on the train. I'm not the old Draco Malfoy. Either you show or you don't. Not going to break my blood heart. Besides..." He grinned at her. That stupid Malfoy grin. "Snape has the tendency to keep his notes scattered around his desk. He was far too distracted to properly hide them."

Hermione took a breath and held it, her eyes a little wide. Draco rolled his eyes and brought his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "Don't look at me like that. Just get the bloody fuck outta here before I change my mind and decide to let the whole school know about your libido problems."

It wouldn't surprise her if he did but she could only blush at the thought. Draco raised his eyebrow, causing Hermione to nod and dart out of the room. She raced back to her dormitory, nearly screamed the password at the Fat Lady and launched herself onto her bed with her hand between her thighs.

Draco remained in the Astronomy Tower, putting things back to normal. He looked down at Blaise and pointed his wand at him, "Obliviate" Tampering with his memories and making him think he had slipped and fell while trying to ask Draco about Quidditch try outs, Draco was satisfied with his work. Of course, he could've thought up something more believable but he didn't care at this point. His mind was stuck on tomorrow at one thirty in the morning.

Blaise woke and stumbled out of the room, while Draco helped him. Muttering about try outs, Blaise rubbed his neck. He felt embarrassed, Draco knew that for sure. As they passed the door, Draco tucked something white into his pocket. A little souvenir for his good deed for the night.

AN: So what did you guys think? Review and let me know


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. My laptop died and I had to wait on the insurance people. Good thing I just backed up my hard drive. Thank you to the four people that reviewed. But I'm guessing that people still want me to continue.

But to respond to one reviewer just in case other people were wondering. **KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun- **Yes most people will know. After all what point is there getting that kind of revenge if other people won't know to take advantage of.

Chapter Seven

Draco lay in his beautifully carved mahogany bed, decorated with long silky curtains that held shimmering silver snakes. They had once been enchanted to slither around but Draco found that to be rather tacky and a bit creepy. He was never fond of snakes but tolerated them due to the fact that it was the house mascot and because his father enjoyed them immensely. When the Dark Lord returned, his mother had changed the entire layout of their home to mask the once lack lustre appearance of it. Now large jewelled serpents adorned every door, crawled up every pillar and had basically taking over the entire house.

It was one reason why he enjoyed coming back to Hogwarts. He could live without seeing too many Slytherin mascots and not have some giant snake head staring down at him while he slept. Sighing, Draco's eyes skipped over to a ticking clock he had received from his mother on his eighteenth birthday. It was elaborately decorated with its hands in the shape of, you guessed it, snakes. Large jewels were planted inside and all around the frame and face.

He inhaled as his hand felt around his pocket, pulling out something white from his pocket. Hermione's knickers. His fingers felt the lacy fabric as a small smirk grew across his lips. He leaned back, resting his head on the crook of his arm and held his 'token' up. Staring at it as the glittering light from the moon reflecting its rays on the black lake danced across the fabric. He wasn't a pervert of any kind, not like Crabbe who hoarded Millicent's abnormally large knickers in a compartment in his trunk.

The clock began to ring, a low vibrating sound, and Draco groaned. He hadn't slept but it wouldn't have been the first time he stayed up all night. Rolling off the bed and planting his feet firmly on the ground, Draco took one last look at Hermione's knickers and folded it neatly before tucking it under his mattress. The House-Elves knew never to go around his mattress, other than to make the bed. He had, when it was younger, gotten heated when they found all sorts of PlayWizard magazines under his mattress and had to have 'the talk' with Snape. Imagine how horrible that was. Most of the time Snape sat at his desk and glared at him while Draco thought of ways to punish the elves. Punish them he did. Of course, now he realized how immature he had been but that was in the past.

A loud snore broke Draco from his trip down memory lane. Goyle. Draco looked at the mirror and swooped his hair from his face. He needed to get a haircut but the girls seemed to enjoy running their fingers through his hair. Even Hermione. Hermione. That stupid mudblood couldn't get out of his head. Her large puppy dog eyes, hazed over in want with her puffy pink lips. So beautiful. Stop. Stop it. Thinking like that was what got his aunt cast out of the family! Trying to forget the look on Hermione's face when he left her, Draco traced his hand over his dress shirt and buttoned it up.

Breakfast was boring. Boring for Draco that is. Pansy had caught sight of him and opted to sit beside him, annoying him with random gossip and chatter, much to his apparent dismay. His eyes constantly scanned over to the Gryffindor table. A tight line formed on his lips as he noticed that Granger was missing. He shrugged his hand away from Pansy and grabbed onto his fork, stabbing a few sausages violently. Where was she? Was she ill? Was she talking to Dumbledore about what had happened? Why was he thinking about her so damn much?

Pansy's hand snaked its way to his thigh as she leaned closer to him. Her breath bathed him unwantedly as she spoke, "What's wrong Draco? You're not the same..." She purred into his ear.

Very annoying. There wasn't anything wrong with him. A person is entitled to be annoyed, displeased, whatever the hell he wants to be without something being wrong with him. His cobalt blue eyes landed on Pansy, digging into her black beady ones. He thought he felt her shiver by his gaze, but a far different shiver than the one Hermione had given him. She was afraid. She should be.

Draco planted his hand firmly on Pansy's, who made an odd delighted noise, and pulled her hand from him. Her face fell as if she had been told there was no sale at Madam Mirkins, a popular teenage witch shop. She sniffed and looked to the Gryffindor table, grinning.

"You know Draco... I wonder if Nott has gotten his way into the mudblood's dirty knickers yet..."

He turned his head instantly to Pansy but feigned a look of indifference. "Nott couldn't get his way into a paper bag," Draco answered with a shrug, his hand gripping onto his fork.

Pansy shrugged and leaned against him, her arm wrapping around his. Draco allowed it, only if she kept talking about Nott and Granger. His eyes danced along the Slytherin table and narrowed when he didn't see Nott. Maybe that was why he was up early. Pansy's hand began to stroke his arm as if he were a pet.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Crabbe and Goyle made a bet with Blaise and Theodore. They said that it was a toss up to see who could get with Granger, you know after she's been acting funny."

Draco stiffened and tossed a glance at Blaise, who looked exhausted from the previous night; he looked at Draco and gave him a curt nod before going back to breakfast. Pansy's rambling continued, knowing that it would keep Draco's interest. Not because he cared for Granger but because it involved a person he hated. Or so she thought.

"I mean, first she literally throws herself at Snape. Then she was caught with Weasel behind a tapestry..."

With that, Draco pulled from Pansy and was halfway to the door before she even noticed. He had found Nott and Granger a few moments later. The girl pinned up against the wall in an empty classroom. Nott had his lips against her neck, his hand tracing over the hem of her skirt. She didn't seem to mind at all. That began to boil his blood.

Theodore turned when Draco slammed the door and crossed his arms. Hermione's face turned beet red and she tried to cover herself, while Nott remained in the same position. He looked uninterestedly at Draco and sniffed.

"What?" He asked, not making any motion to move.

Draco pulled his wand and pointed it at Nott, who stared at him in confusion. "Get away from Granger." He growled, flicking his wand to the side. Nott pulled his hands up and backed away.

"Malfoy what is you pro-" Nott said quietly before pulling his own wand and shouting "Stupefy!"

Draco moved quickly and shot a disarming spell, watching Nott's wand fly high into the air. He then stupefied Nott before the wand touched the ground. Draco stalked to Hermione and grabbed onto her wrist, prying her from the wall.

"Can't wait to shag every boy in Hogwarts, could you?" He snapped, eyeing her exposed chest before bringing a hand to her blouse and clamping the fabric close.

She seemed stunned, quiet, and somewhat lusty. Draco pointed his wand at Nott and obliviated him, making him think Hermione had kneed him in the groin and escaped. The last thing he wanted them to know was that he was helping a Gryffindor, especially Granger.

Draco turned as he felt Hermione's hand on his. "I'm... I..." She spoke quietly. Draco pulled his hand from her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. He could smell Nott on her, but her own smell was over powering.

"I don't need an explanation." He replied, feeling Hermione's hands run up his chest. His hands traced to hers and pried them from him before grasping onto the back of her neck and pulling her to him.

Their lips clashed, bodies melted together, and it had sudden become really hot. Her moans filled his mouth as his tongue battled hers. He brought a hand to her waist and pushed her away for the millionth time. The clock on the wall dinged, signalling that breakfast was over.

They didn't have any classes together, which was a shame because he couldn't watch her. Draco helped straighten her uniform after she seemed to realize why he had stopped. In reality, he stopped because it wouldn't have been right. To go any further with an unconscious Nott on the floor in a classroom that would become filled within the next few minutes.

"M-Malfoy..." Hermione's soft tone broke the silence as Draco finished buttoning up her blouse.

He looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Why... are you helping me so much? I'm not... you know..."

She began stumbling over her words, embarrassed, and he actually thought it was cute. Nothing like Pansy's rambling, or even Daphne Greengrass. This brought into question why he was helping her. Why he was going to all this trouble just for a mudblood. He sure as hell didn't know.

Pulling his hands from her, Draco shoved his hands into his pocket and shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe I don't want the Slytherins to be seen as rapists. Not all of us are cruel."

"You're not doing it because of the Slytherins." She was still really observant and it annoyed him at that point.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He asked with a slight sneer, "That I'm in love with you? Please, don't insult me."

Hermione's eyes darted away from him. She was expecting him to say that, wasn't she. Maybe it would've made her feel better about this whole situation. Draco shrugged and turned but stopped when Hermione spoke, "Is... are... we... Um. The room of requirement."

"I'll be there at one-thirty, Granger. Come if you want." He replied, turning back to the door.

He held it open for Hermione and both slipped out into the busy hall. Draco noticed Pansy trying to break through the crowd looking for him and almost wanted to duck out of the way. Until Potter and Weasley arrived.

"Get away from her, Malfoy!" Ron shouted, holding out his wand as if that'd do anything.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione muttered as Ron pulled her to him.

Draco raised an eyebrow and realized that she had told her two little friends about her 'problem,' Weasel was abnormally protective now. He sneered as Ron's hand traced over Hermione's and her face flushed.

"Stay away from Hermione. I'm warning you," Ron said bravely, puffing his chest out like a bird.

"Who says she won't stay away from me?" Draco smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione.

"I mean it, Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned but felt Ron's wand prod him in the back. He turned and with a balled fist, smashed it into the bridge of his nose. Weasley went stumbling back and fell onto the ground. Harry launched himself at Draco, but he was too fast. He ducked at every punch and managed to upper cut Harry. Ginny let out a howl and raced to Harry, who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Ron started to say but Hermione silenced him with her hand.

"We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey." She whispered, her eyes darting to Draco for a second before she helped him rise. Ron clutched his nose which was gushing with blood and glared at Draco.

"Self defence, Weasel. Don't even try and think about running to old Dumbledore. We all know what happened." He smirked triumphantly, watching Scarhead and Weasel hobble off. His smirk disappeared when Hermione glanced back at him with a scathing look.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. It might make me post a new chapter tomorrow *hint hint*.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Teenage smut warning.

Chapter Eight

It was nearing that time again. That dreaded moment where Hermione had to make a decision. She wondered what Draco really wanted with her and knew that it wasn't just because he was willing to 'help' her. Why would he? After they spent seven years fighting one another, despising one another, truly hating each other's lives. He was a well-known Death Eater, the youngest ever and yet Hermione thought that his time with the Dark Lord had changed him. He had changed and not just physically.

As much as it pained her, she found herself to be grateful of him. He had come to her rescue twice, and at the hands of his so-called 'friends.' She had literally thrown herself at him and yet he had refrained from taking advantage of her. Maybe this whole 'Room of Requirement' thing was a hoax and that his odd sense of chivalry was a way to earn her trust. She didn't trust him, but she didn't know why she shouldn't.

He knew about her... problem and yet he had gone out of his way to make sure she was safe. Even Ron and Harry hadn't done that, although she was sure they would if they had the chance. She ventured into her memories, remembering when she first told Harry and Ron about what had happened to her and why she was acting strange. Harry and Ron jumped at the idea that it was Malfoy who had sneaked the poison to her and still remain glued to that conclusion.

That night while patrolling with Ron, she was offered something she would never have expected. Ron asked, nay... told her, that he was willing to help her if she needed something more physical. Of course, this came out in a mumbled mess of words, squeaks and a loud cough. She was flattered and her body reacted to his touch as if it were natural, yet her mind was telling her that this is far from uncomfortable, it was awkward.

Ron, not very experienced, kept fumbling around with his belt, her skirt and blouse, and got his tie snuck around his forehead. She found it sweet and enduring at first, but then very very weird. She wasn't a virgin, per say, she had broken her hymen while horseback riding earlier that summer but she was still new to anything physical. Ron made things worse whenever he tried to be romantic. She remembered leaning against the wall behind a tapestry, which hid a nifty nook she was sure other students used before, while Ron jutted against her.

He smelled like lemons, very fresh lemons, and his breath still held a hint of his meal from the Great Hall. His large hands fumbled over her breasts, gripped onto her waist and eventually settled on her thighs. Ron felt good, average, and he had brought her to a silent release, but she figured that if it hadn't been for whatever she was under then she wouldn't have been in any state to enjoy this sort of action between them.

It wasn't long before Ginny caught them, having gotten worried that Hermione was missing. Of course, Harry had told her. Ginny could weasel anything out of him, he was too in love to keep anything from her, much to Hermione's dismay. However, knowing that Ginny knew she felt much better. It was far more uncomfortable when Ginny pried the tapestry back and found a half-naked Hermione and her elder brother going at it.

She remembered Ginny's face and felt terrible about it, but Ginny wouldn't accept her apology. She blamed Ron of course and spent the remainder of the night chastising him for taking advantage of her. Hermione received a very loud apology from Ron but what could she have done? She accepted it and told him she was glad that he was there. Of course, their time together didn't help relieve the overwhelming feeling of the potion. She hadn't been able to think straight since that day with Snape.

She had just returned from Snape's office, inquiring about the potion and receiving a quick exit when he yelled at her for being impatient, when Theodore Nott cornered her. It wasn't long before his words seemed to drive her crazy. He had a thick accent that would make any one melt, and a tone that suggested he was extremely confident with himself. They hadn't gotten too much when Draco barged in and saved the day. Like a knight in shining armour.

Her clock buzzed one-fifteen and Hermione had made her decision. She pulled her night robes on and took one last glance at the mirror. If this was a trick or some sort, she wanted to remember the way she looked, so she could travel back in time and yell at herself for being so naive.

-

Standing outside of the Room of Requirement, Hermione didn't know what she was looking for, or what she should be thinking about. Her mind thought of everything but no door appeared. It was when she thought of Draco did the magnificent door grow out of thin air. She pried the door open and felt a rush of warm air bathe her as she entered.

The room was decorated beautifully, with floating candles, an abundance of flowers, sweets, and... a king sized bed with long hanging curtains in dark green. Draco was nowhere to be found. Hermione turned around in a small circle and frowned, he didn't show up. What a git.

"That'll be ten points from Gryffindor for being late," a sultry voice echoed behind her.

Her eyes widened when she felt his warm minty breath against the nape of her neck. His hands moved around her shoulders, trailing down slowly. Hermione's throat felt dry and ached at that moment. Her body became tense and relaxed at the same time. Was that even possible?

"You- You can't take points away from other Prefects." Hermione blurted out, not daring to turn around.

She was afraid, not of him, but of what she'd do if she saw his face. It had been on her mind since the Astronomy Tower incident and now... now she wanted him more than air itself. Draco's hands had finally reached hers and their fingers laced. His lips kissed the back of her head and she felt herself being turned around. Not being able to bring her eyes to him, Draco had resorted to freeing one of his hands and tipping her chin up.

His cobalt blue eyes weren't filled with venom, anger, or resentment. They looked clear and beautiful. "I can do whatever I want." He replied smugly, smiling at her with his perfect white pristine teeth.

Hermione felt herself melting at his touch, burning with desire and the need to have him. She wanted him more than any one she had ever wanted. His touch set her skin ablaze and made her feel twenty times better than Ron ever had. Sorry Ronald. Draco brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair, trailing back down to her neck. He leaned in and she inhaled.

He smelled so good. She couldn't quite place it but it was a mixture of honey and grass. He smelled like the outdoors, fresh clean grass after morning rain. Hermione nearly let out a loud gasp when she felt his lips touch hers and at that moment, she was his and his alone.

Their lips parted slightly, savouring the flavour of their kiss, until he couldn't take it anymore. Or maybe it was her because in a flash their soft sensual kiss had grown wild and passionate. He held tightly onto the back of her head while her hands gripped onto his roves.

He stumbled forward, pushing her with him as they crossed the room and to the bed. Draco lifted her as if she were nothing, resulting in a tiny squeak from her lips. It was captured by his own mouth, which curved into a grin. Draco crawled on top of her and pulled away, his hands tracing over her nightly robes. Hermione inhaled when she felt his hand tug at the buttons and slowly, one by one they pulled apart revealing her soft peachy flesh.

Hermione squirmed in her spot as his hand ran down her centre and to her knickers. He stared up at him, unable to say a word and he was silent as ever. Finding herself gathering bravery, she sat up and brought her hands to his shirt. Her hands fumbled with the buttons, which reminded her of Ron. Maybe she was like Ron in this way... Draco was far more experienced than she was, or she thought so at least.

"You have no clue what you're doing, do you?" He suddenly asked, prying her hand away from him and neatly unbuttoning his shirt as if it were nothing.

Hermione blushed and looked away, she felt embarrassed now. She caught Draco pulling his shirt off at the corner of her eye and wanted to marvel at his body. He brought a hand to her cheek and pulled her to look at him, in his eyes.

"What happens here will never get out, is that clear?" His voice was cold and almost felt as if he held indifference.

"Of course," Hermione managed to say in a normal tone, "Wouldn't want word to get out that you sullied yourself with a mudblood."

He tensed and became stiff. Hermione couldn't help but look at him now. He seemed... offended? Was that the right word for it? Why would he be offended with what she said? It was true, true to him at least.

"It's not... it's not about me Granger." He said quietly, looking to the bed spread now, "But if that's what you'd like to think then so be it."

"M-malfoy, I didn't mean to..."

"No, you did. Don't lie now." Draco's words cut into her like a knife and she felt sorry for what she had said.

Hermione moved to her knees and wrapped her hand around the base of Draco's neck. He looked into her brown eyes as she leaned forward, slowly. As soon as her lips touched his, their previous conversation was forgotten. He leaned over, capturing her mouth, duelling her tongue, feeling her soft skin with his hands.

He leaned forward; pushing her against the bed as his free hand nearly tore her knickers from her. Hermione let out a moan when she felt his fingers begin to trace her sex, feeling herself honey at the mere thought. Her eyes shot open when she felt his thumb graze her engorged nub, rubbing and pushing against it. Her hips began to rise and fall with his movements.

Draco watched her reaction, as if he were trying to read what made her moan. Hermione wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't, she didn't want to break contact with Draco. Her hips bucked when she felt his fingers slip inside and began to piston in and out.

"Oh gods," Hermione moaned finally being able to close her eyes. She felt Draco's kiss against her neck as he slipped in another finger and quickened his pace.

She reached for his shoulder, digging her fingers into his pale skin and let out a loud moan mixed with a pleasurable cry. He had brought her to an orgasm with his hand, it was unbelievable and so delicious all rolled into one. Hermione took several breaths and moaned when his felt his hand leave her. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched as he tore his belt from him, tossing it to the side and wriggle out of his pants and boxers.

She stared, almost dumbstruck, at his growing length. It was magnificent, to say the least. Harry and Ron had joked about him being very poorly endowed because of his attitude but it was clear that he was far from poorly endowed. Draco brought his hand to hers and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Go on Granger, it won't bite." He breathed, watching as she moved her hand slowly toward his length, her finger tips grazing the head lightly.

Draco let out a small groan as she wrapped her hand around his length and brought his hand to hers, showing her exactly what to do. It was a matter of moments before she felt comfortable enough to lean forward and lick the spearhead. It tasted salty and very warm. Draco urged her to continue before letting out a breath and resting his hand on the top of her head.

Parting her lips, Hermione took a few inches of Draco's manhood into her mouth. He let out a small groan and closed his head, caressing the back of her head. Slowly beginning to bob her head back and forth, tasting his salty length, Hermione could figure out what she did correctly by the way Draco moaned. His fingers grasped onto the back of her head but never urged her to do more than she was willing to do. Hermione attempted to take more in but felt herself gag and quickly moved to cough.

Draco laughed. He laughed at her! Hermione shot a glare up at him but was softened when he leaned down at kissed her, his hand cupping the side of her face.

"Don't over think things. That's what the beauty of sex is," he breathed into her ear, pushing her back against the bed.

"I'm not over thinking anything," Hermione managed to protest, staring up at the gorgeous smiling angel that was Draco Malfoy.

What was going on with her? Draco was hardly an angel. Sure he was attractive but he was still dumb old Draco Malfoy. Her thoughts were drowned out when she felt Draco lean closer to her, his warm body causing her own temperature to rise. He shifted between her legs, pulling her thigh to his waist while bracing himself with one elbow. In a swift motion, Draco was planted firmly inside her and Hermione had a hard time controlling herself.

She tilted her head back as she felt him start a soft motion. Rotating his hips, gyrating them against her. Biting her bottom lip, Hermione tried to stifle a loud moan but it ended up coming our gurgled. Draco smiled again. Feeling herself blush, Hermione brought her eyes to his. Damn Malfoy and his stupid grins. But oh Merlin how he moved!

Soon she felt her hips roll with his, both staring into each other's eyes as they moved. Hermione traced her hand up his smooth back and moaned louder when he began thrusting harder. She noticed Draco's sudden change in facial expression, from nonchalant to determined. His thrusts hit her with each passing moment, causing her to cry out each time.

It was only a matter of time before both were panting and gripping onto each other. Draco's thrusts grew ragged as she felt herself coming to an orgasm. As if he knew it himself, he began slamming into her with such force that her body moved an inch each time. His hand gripped tightly onto her thigh, so tight that she was sure it'd bruise but she didn't care.

With one final thrust, Hermione let out a loud cry and felt the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy course through her veins. Her blurred vision and clouded mind instantly became clear, just as it had after the incident with Snape. She didn't understand it at all but was somehow relieved. Draco also grunted into a release and fell against her, still holding himself up but barely. Their chests bumped against one another as they panted and looked into their eyes.

Draco rolled from Hermione and leaned back against the bed, staring at the ceiling with his fingers tapping his chest. He casted a sideways glance at Hermione, who caught it in the corner of her eye, before moving from the bed. Hermione instantly shot up and stared at him.

"You're leaving?" She blurted out, sounding like a nervous school girl. Hell, she WAS a nervous school girl.

He turned, pulling his boxers on, and laughed. "I just figured you got what you wanted. No need for me to stick around."

Hermione grabbed the sheet beside her and pulled it up to her body. She looked down at the bedding and thought for a moment. "You... don't have to go."

He had stopped and stared at her with disbelief. "You want me to stay? Why? So you can critique me on my technique? Not enough thrusting? Gyrating?" He moved his hips in a swaying motion.

She couldn't control herself and burst out laughing. Draco's face fell and she suddenly covered her mouth shaking her head. "I'm not making fun of you. I've just… I've never been able to think so clearly before and well… I don't know how to thank you… or if I should. Or what…"

"Right. Well you're welcome…" He turned to leave but halted when he heard her say his name. HIS name.

"Draco." Hermione whispered quietly, shifting in her place uncomfortably. "Please, stay. You seem to know more about what's happening to me than I do and…"

"As much as you hate to admit it, you need my help." Draco finished her sentence, throwing his shirt onto the back of a loves seat.

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

He shrugged, "Not like I'm doing anything else. Scoot over. Last thing I want is to wind up bare assed on the floor."

He nudged her aside and took a seat on the bed. Both looked around awkwardly for a moment; Hermione playing with a strand of hair and Draco tapping his knee.

"So do you… I mean… Oh sorry… You go ahead. No you…." they both said at the same time, staring at one another.

"Awkward after sex moment," Draco said, "It happens to couples…"

"But we're not a couple." Hermione added, watching his facial expressions. They didn't change beyond the usual indifferences.

"True but doesn't mean that it's not awkward."

Hermione laughed and so did Draco after a while. She asked about the potion and its ingredients, history, properties, and how it worked. Draco attempted to explain in the best way that he could but they eventually found themselves arguing over rudimentary potion brewing. Then they found themselves snogging like massive snog heads, which lead to them shagging like crazy, and eventually to a night of sheer bliss.

Hermione could hear Draco's slow breathing against her as he held her to him, both as naked as the day they were born. He wasn't too bad when he wasn't talking. His arm was wrapped tightly around her, their legs intertwined with her head resting lightly in the crook of his neck. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced down at the sleeping Gryffindor. She wasn't half bad when she was sleeping. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber as well.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So sorry about how long it's taken for me to get this chapter put. I recently moved and I couldn't find my external.

I've decided to take a different direction with this story. Originally it was going to be cut short with Hermione falling for Draco during their escapades but I enjoy the idea of secret courting. Hopefully you all do too! I already have a few key chapters I'm in the process of writing and they'll be fantasmic, hopefully.

Chapter Nine

When they woke up after their first night together, Draco had said nothing. She wasn't even aware that he was awake before her. Not until her eyes fluttered open and two large beautiful windows appeared and rained on them a shower of bright light. Apparently, the Room of Requirement was trying to tell them that it was morning. Her gaze focused on two bright cobalt blue orbs, which turned out to be almond shaped eyes attached to a very wide awake Draco Malfoy. He was staring down at her, watching her sleep. Why? She didn't snore, not to her recollection. Nor did she sleep with her mouth wide open. She slept like any normal person, or so she thought anyway.

Her eyes danced along the messed tuff of blond hair that hung low over Draco's face, almost covering those eyes of his. Of course, even a paper bag over his head couldn't conceal those beautiful gems. Beautiful gems? What in the world was she thinking? Especially about Draco Malfoy! Her most sworn enemy turned anti-hero. Something didn't fit right; at least that's how she thought of it.

He didn't stare at her much longer. Pulling his arm from under her, Hermione realized that she had been using him as a pillow. No wonder she felt slightly warm in the morning. Draco scooted over to the edge of the bed and hunched over with his head in his hands. A loud bellowing groan echoed across the room as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. The mop of silvery blond locks swayed with each movement, reminding her of crashing ocean waves.

Draco rose from his seat and stalked over to the other side of the bed, looking for something. It was then did Hermione realize that he was stark naked. His perfectly sculpted behind was just barely lighter than the rest of him. She wondered if he tanned in the nude or whether he was normally this pale. Shaking her heads of images of a naked Malfoy slathered in sun screen holding up a metallic mirror to his face in all his glory, Hermione propped herself up with her elbows until she could will herself to sit up right.

She heard the elastic slap of his boxers against his skin, followed by rustling of his trousers and belt. Still revelling from last night's... encounter... Hermione barely moved. She tucked her hair behind her ear and rubbed one eye. The brush of wind hit her lightly, causing her to look up. Draco had tossed Hermione her forgotten clothing. The buttons on her nightly robe were dangling by the thread and she spotted what looked like an odd white stain at the corner of it. Oh Merlin.

The gravity of the night's actions hit her as if she had been running full speed toward a wall. She pulled her clothes to her and silently dressed as well. Draco had finished far before her and stood near the window staring outside. The silence was eerie yet calming. Not having to worry about what to say made things easier for Hermione. He had explained everything the night before. Well almost.

The potion was very complicated, to say the least. Unless brewed under specific conditions and with the correct ingredients, as well as proper brewing technique, the potion was useless. If anything, it would have given Hermione really bad gas for the next few days. However, this potion was the real deal. What it did was far more dangerous than anything she had read about, even from books in the Restricted Section of the library. It preyed on the secret desires of the individual. Heightening them to an extreme that was both fatal and absurd.

Draco used the example that if a person who was financially unstable took the potion, their need and greed for money would increase a hundred fold. They would be willing to backstab, kill and even maim in order to get their hands on money. Only then will they be able to think and feel clearly. It was no wonder that the potion Hermione took caused her to feel and act differently.

She didn't need Draco to explain it, although he did and went into it with a definite smug. Being the girl out of the Gold Trio, Hermione was both caught between a hard place and forbidden. She couldn't express emotions for either Harry or Ron because of their friendship, nor could she get close with anyone else. It would have left sour mouths between her, Harry and Ron. What made it worse was the fact that Draco was the most forbidden piece of the puzzle. Her hatred for him, turned into subtle longing, made it clear that only he was able to soothe the aching feeling between her thighs. It was strange that Draco said these things with little change in tone, as if he really didn't care or he already knew. He also didn't tease or pressure her. Everything was up to her. Every touch, every kiss, she'd initiate and he'd follow. It was odd, truly odd.

They didn't speak a word until they had left the Room of Requirement and were standing in the middle of the deserted hallway. Both looked around, unable to meet each other's eyes. Clearing his throat, Hermione brought her eyes to him for the first time in a long awkward time. He smirked, that playful smug look he gave after he finished saying something utterly cruel.

"You should get to the showers. People might wonder why you look dishevelled and as if you've been shagged thoroughly," he said lightly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What about you? Isn't any one in Slytherin going to wonder why you're coming back in the morning looking as if a troll had beaten you with his loin cloth?"

Draco grin became wilder by the second. He brought his hand to Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him, his lips kissing the top her head lovingly. He seemed to realize what he was doing was wrong, or weird, or maybe both- and pulled sharply away.

"Who says I don't go back to my room like this every morning, Granger?" He then said with a matter-of-fact tone, causing Hermione to groan.

Feeling his warm touch against her chin, Hermione's eyes fluttered up to meet his. Draco leaned down closer and closer. She could literally taste his sweet kiss on his lips even before it happened. It was light and to the point. Draco wrapped his arm around her and held her to him firmly, his lips pecking hers, despite her attempts to squirm out of his grasp. The kiss was causing her to get light headed and dizzy. So much so that when she finally broke free of him, she turned and walked the wrong direction to the prefects' bathroom.

"Wrong way," Draco called, thumbing behind him as Hermione wheeled around and stormed on past.

She knew he was watching her as she tripped on one of the steps and nearly ate stone as he let out a loud laugh. Not bothering to look behind her, Hermione spoke the password to the bathroom and walked in for a very long soak.

-

Hermione was on a war path. She had finally been able to think clearly. She was finally able to see clearly without temptation and made good use of it. Spending almost every waking moment in the library, Hermione was able to complete the weeks' worth of missed or half completed work. She knew her perfect scores were slipping and if she had to keep up with this charade then she needed to keep her grades up. No more disturbing thoughts of what lay behind Seamus Finnegan's trousers, or the sounds Ron would make if she kissed him in just the right place. Everything was right with the world. Everything except one thing. One person, actually. Draco Malfoy.

She noticed that he'd often be staring at her when she glanced at the Slytherin table's direction. Pansy didn't look too pleased either as he almost always waved her off and turned to talk to Blaise. Only then would Hermione receive an even more scathing look from the Slytherin girl. When walking to and from class, Malfoy would opt to stay behind knowing quite well that Hermione was almost always the last to leave. There he'd lightly graze her hand with his or stand unnaturally close to her while pretending to read her notes.

Neither of them spoke about the other night and her mind was clear for two whole weeks. He surely didn't change his demeanour against them, constantly picking on Ron for breaking his nose or Harry for the bruised chin. He did, however, refrain from saying crude remarks to Hermione about her heritage. Although, he did comment on her poor attempt at squashing a bezoar root after Snape paired them together.

She had gone to visit Snape earlier that day and asked about the counter potion. He was less agitated then before, which was probably the result of not having her throw herself at him at every waking turn. He indicated that the potion would last past Christmas and into February or March because of how long it had to brew.

Hermione was becoming impatient, especially when she knew that this clear mind wasn't going to last forever. She felt the full effects of it the when Dean Thomas accidentally brushed up against her. Grabbing her books, she made a beeline to the library where she flung her books into a corner desk in anger. She hated this. All of it. She was sick and tired of feeling this way just as things were beginning to get normal.

"Something wrong?"

Hermione spun around and nearly collapsed at the sight of Draco. He stood there with one hand on the strap of his book bag, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. Taking a breath, Hermione threw herself at him, her lips aching for his. Draco stumbled back and dropped his bag, grabbing her waist to steady her. Hermione's lips trailed down his jaw, nipping and nibbling at the skin.

Draco grasped her firmly on the shoulders and pulled her from him. He looked around the aisles and pulled Hermione into a secluded nook where he pinned her against the wall. It took less than a minute before he was thrusting into her; her skirt hiked up, knickers dangling on one foot that swayed with his movements.

He grasped onto the nape of her neck, his lips parted and breathing heavily against the centre of her throat. Hermione moaned loudly as her fingers dug into his muscled forearms. He moved against her roughly, pushing all of his length deep into her warm heat. Her walls clamped down around him as both came to an excruciatingly blissful climax.

Draco lowered Hermione to the ground, steadying her by boxing her in. She quickly flattened her skirt, buttoned her shirt while he tucked himself back in and fixed his outfit. They looked at each other and his wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to blush.

"Better?" He asked after they returned to Hermione's studying nook.

"No," Hermione replied honestly, watching him bend down to pick his bag up. He looked at her with a quizzical stare and she quickly added, "Not like that. Everything is good in that department."

"Well what's 'not' better then?" He asked, picking up a few of her books that she had thrown at the table and unfortunately fell to the ground.

"This." She said frustrated, "All of this."

"All of what? Shagging the Prince of Slytherin?" He asked looking smug, leaning against the table with his arms crossed, "I thought nothing could be better than that."

"Oh get your head out of your arse. You know perfectly well what I mean," Hermione spat back, unable to look at Draco as he held that perfect crooked grin.

She let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up into the air, "Just when I think things are going back to normal... this happens."

Plopping down into her seat, Hermione ran her hands to her face, stuffing back tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was to cry in front of Draco freaking Malfoy. He wouldn't even let it down and if he had, she sure as hell wouldn't.

Coming as a shock, which nothing was anymore, Draco sat beside her and placed a hand on her back. Feeling him pat her gently made her feel a little better. This yo-yoing thing between them was certainly odd from the outside, but inside they held far more in common than they'd agree to. He wrapped his arm around her and brought his lips to her cheek, blowing her hair out of his way. It tickled and she managed to let out a small laugh.

"Look to the bright side. You get to look at my marvellous body whenever you want." He spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Right because I like staring at your pasty white arse," she rolled her eyes and leaned back to look at him.

Draco brought his hand up and brushed her hair blocking his view. "You know. You're not so bad when you're not with Potter and Weasley."

"And you're not so bad when you're not galloping around on your high horse."

"That horse has died a long time ago I'm afraid."

"Not a bad thing."

"No?"

"No."

Draco smirked and leaned in, his lips inches from Hermione's.

"Draco?" A voice called from behind a few stacks of books.

Hermione stiffened and felt Draco leave her. He took a position furthest away from Hermione as Pansy appeared from the other side. Her eyes narrowed at Hermione but she seemed to smirk as the redness of her eyes. Pansy looked to Draco, who merely stared at her.

"What?" He asked forcefully, walking past Hermione's table and knocking a few books to the ground. "Oh, sorry about that Granger. Looks like your second hand books know where they belong. Why don't you join them?"

Pansy let out a girlish high-pitched laugh as Draco wrapped an arm would her shoulder. He turned her back toward the direction she came in but looked over his shoulder at Hermione and winked. Hermione twisted her lips to the side and let out a sigh. Things were definitely going to get more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you great reviewers and those that have added this to their alerts list. Should be back to daily/ every other day updates now I've kinda settled in.

Chapter Ten

Hogsmeade was filled with students as the sun was out bright and early. Everyone wanted a piece of the nice day and that included Hermione. She rose early, earlier than normal, and dressed fit to venture into the world outside of the library and those perverted thoughts she experienced on a daily basis for the past few months. It had been a glorious evening, filled with sweet dreams of nothingness and the occasional owl from a certain Slytherin who had the tendency to make brash comments about the way she moaned at night, or how he needed better excuses to give Madam Pomfrey for the nail marks down his back.

Yes, it was an odd relationship at best. A relationship that neither Hermione, nor Draco, expected to accumulate. Of course, all inter-house flirting was kept at a minimum, if at all. Draco still mocked and teased her, yet his tone was always filled with jest and Hermione found that she could tell the difference between his words and words he was forced to say because of his position. It wasn't long before they began owling each other. At first it was in order for her to figure out when she had to see him, and then it became small little notes of endearing rude comments and outfaced slaps to one another's egos. She never did really find out why Draco wanted to help her so much, she had asked but he never did give her a straight answer. Hermione didn't pry either. She understood his need for secrets, as she had plenty of her own, and respected him in that way.

Arriving at the Great Hall in the middle of crowded territory was different. She searched the sea of heads, trying to find Ron and Harry. Ron's fiery red hair stuck out like a sore thumb, enabling her to squeeze past people in order to get to them. One her way there, she bumped into some one. Muttering an apology, Hermione turned around and noticed that it wasn't just anyone. It was Draco Malfoy.

He swirled around and glared at her, only at first and to which she suspected that he thought it was someone else. His gaze softened for a split second before snapping venomously, "Watch where you're going, Granger. What too stupid to walk straight now?"

Pansy's laugh filled her ears and she finally noticed the young witch clinging to Draco with her hand on his chest. Draco had one lazy arm around her shoulder and was standing in front of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore. Parting her lips to say something, Hermione felt the familiar grasp of Ron's large hand on her shoulder.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron said proudly, pulling Hermione to him.

Draco raised his eyebrow and laughed, "Do I have to break your nose again, Weasley? Granger bumped into me, not the other way around."

"You should watch your bitch more carefully," Pansy piped in but was silenced when Draco placed a firm hand on her mouth and shoved her back.

He glared at her as if to warn her not to take his 'spotlight.' Draco twisted his head to the side and looked at Ron, both of their chests puffing out like penguins. Hermione looked to Ginny, who held tightly onto Harry's arm with all her might. Harry was twitching so bad that it looked as if he were going through a seizure.

"What is that I smell," Draco broke the silence, sniffing the air, "Oh right. Poverty. Let's get out of here Pans before his stench rubs off on us."

Ron lunged toward Draco but was restrained by Hermione, who had gotten in between them. "Drop it, Ronald." She warned him, hold him back by placing her hands firmly on his chest, "He's not worth it."

"You're right, 'Mione." Ron growled between his teeth, "He's not worth dragon dung."

"At least it'd be worth more than you," Draco called over his shoulder, laughing as the group disappeared into the crowd.

Ron grumbled insults under his breath. He was never one to think quick on his feet when it came to throwing insults at people. Draco, on the other hand, was quite quick witted and at the drop of a hat could make someone feel worthless even if they had everything. Hermione rubbed Ron's shoulder and looked to Ginny and Harry.

"Malfoy is a git. Forget about him," Ginny said passively, waving her hand around, "I don't understand why you two honestly get your knickers in a bunch whenever something stupid dribbles from his mouth."

She and Hermione managed to pull both Harry and Ron from their position and towards the exit.

"Everything that comes out of Draco's mouth is dribble," Hermione added, coming to a jerking halt when Ron stopped. "What?"

Ron's face flushed an angry red and his eyes bore down on her, "You called him by... You called him his first name."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "So what?"

He was silent but his face was just as red as his hair. Ginny managed to roll her eyes and hug Harry to her. He was, still, twitching apparently itching to have a confrontation with Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. Remember what I said about a fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Malfoy is someone we should hardly fear."

Ginny nodded twice and pulled Harry with her, mentioning something about wanting fudge. His mind of Malfoy was instantly erased and he eased into the comfort of Ginny's embrace. It was odd how the two of them knew exactly what to do or say, mostly Ginny of course, that would soothe out any bad situation. Hermione, unfortunately, had always used logic to calm a situation down and look where it got here. Standing awkwardly in front of Ron Weasley, her best friend and the man she knew she was _supposed to end up with_. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain forbidden object, Malfoy.

What was worse, it wasn't the potion's doing either. She thought of him frequently, laughed at his brash comments, inhaled his beautiful scent, and, dare she say, watched him while he slept. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Draco Malfoy was hardly a good candidate for anything other than fixing her problem. She wouldn't admit it, not at all. She wasn't falling for Draco Malfoy, and she'd prove it.

Ron brought his hand to the back of his neck and scratched it, mulling over her words.

"You're right. Stupid git." He tugged at his tight brown shirt, trying to make it look more dashing but it didn't.

Hermione noticed that Ron's eyes flickered to other students and their wardrobe. He was always and has always been so self-conscious. It was endearing. Hermione stepped closer to him, her hand tracing over his muscular forearm. She hadn't noticed before but Ron had grown up as well. He nearly towered Malfoy and was nearly twice the blond Slytherin's size. Yet his face remained baby soft and his eyes were kind. He lost a lot of baby fat over the summer and toned up well thanks to Quidditch practice. His square jaw emphasized his lips, which were just a little too big for his face but that didn't matter.

Ron looked down at her with wide eyes and smiled, wrapping his hand in hers. With their fingers entwined together, Ron forgot all about Malfoy and his insults.

"Hogsmeade, yeah?" He said suddenly, with a little puff of his chest.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, he was staking his claim. Very Animal Kingdom-esque, but she didn't mind. Especially when they passed Malfoy. Hermione could feel the tickle of his gaze into her eyes, which were followed downward toward her and Ron's hand and shot straight back up. He looked... upset? No, not at all because almost at once Draco's face changed to one of indifference. Pansy noticed as well and parted her lips to say something rude but Draco changed the subject to what they were going to do in Hogsmeade.

-

The trip was uneventful. She, Ron, Harry and Ginny wound up cramped in the last table at the Three Broomsticks drinking bottle after bottle of butter beer. Ron's face had gone a little red when he wrapped an arm safely around Hermione and, to his surprise, merely leaned into him. Seeing Ron in the reflection of Harry's glasses, Hermione could tell that this was a proud, shining moment for him. Ginny just gave a small curt nod, indicating that she was fine with Ron and Hermione together. She was later distracted when Harry produced a box of fudge from Honeydukes and spent the rest of her time pawing him.

Ron's face went beet red over his sister and Harry's actions, which didn't stop even after he cleared his throat... twice. Then he tried to do the same with Hermione. She knew he was very inexperienced and had only had one girlfriend over the past year. Somehow he always tried to model himself over Harry, who he loved both as a brother and as someone to look up to. It didn't matter how many times she told him that he was his own person and he was wonderful, the conversation always landed on Harry.

She could feel his breath against her head as he kissed her. She felt an odd tingle climb up her spine and interpreted as she saw fit. See, she was not falling for Draco Malfoy and his perfect smile. That's when she realized it wasn't Ron's kiss that made her tingle. It was the pair of cobalt blue eyes boring straight into her.

Sitting across from them at another table was Draco, Pansy, Blaise and some unnamed Slytherin girl she thought was named Daphne. Pansy was pawing at Draco, of course, her hand tracing over his brilliantly tailored robes; black with silver trimming and very silky. He sneered at them and Hermione jerked away from Ron the instant she felt his lips against her neck. Looking up, Ron let out a groan of disgust.

"Thought you said not to care about Malfoy, 'Mione." Ron mumbled under his breath, playing with a strand of her hair.

Hermione stared at Draco, who wrapped his arm around Pansy and leaned down. She watched, in pure utter horror, as Draco's lips... the very lips that touched her the night before, wrapped around a part of Pansy's neck. She grinned and giggled with glee as Draco sucked and with a definite pop, had given her a hickie. His eyes returned to Hermione, who glanced at the corner of her eye and noticed Ron fiddling with a napkin looking upset. Bringing her eyes back to Draco, he raised his eyebrows and grinned.

He was trying to make her jealous! Why would she be jealous? Why should she be? He didn't belong to her, and she him. They were enemies who just romped around the bed because of her problem. Yes, her problem. That damn potion was ruining her life! She frowned and turned to Ron, grabbing his forcefully by the neck and pulling him to her.

Ron's head snapped around in confusion but his face soon relaxed when she pressed her lips against his. His hand moved slowly to her waist and held her to him, their lips intertwined. It didn't feel right. Hermione felt some sort of... repulsion... when she kissed Ron. It wasn't a sickly kind, although the taste of butter beer in his mouth was making her a little sick, not to mention how he seemed to stick his whole tongue into her mouth. It was indescribable, something wasn't right and her body was telling her that. Why hadn't she felt like she used to, whenever some other boy touched her?

Ron managed to pull away from her with a red, accomplished face, and pulled her to him. Harry had cleared his throat and Ron merely looked at him as if to say that he won. Hermione could feel daggers being thrown at her and she could hardly bring her eyes to look. Draco sat with a clenched jaw, his hand balled up into a fist and one arm lazily around Pansy; who didn't look like she minded at all. His eyes were narrowed slits and for the first time, Hermione felt afraid. She sank further into Ron's massive hold and tore her eyes away from him when Ginny asked about going to Zonkos.

-

The corridors were deserted and fairly boring. Ron and Hermione made their rounds; their fingers interlinked the entire way. He seemed much more at ease now and it made her happy to know that he was happy. Hermione leaned her head against his arm, not being tall enough to reach his shoulder, and she felt his fingers slip from her grasp and his arm wrap around her shoulder. He was warm and she felt safe. Her mind was just a little cloudy but she fought it off because, well she couldn't go crawling back to Malfoy after how he looked at her. Could she? No. No. Not a good idea.

They reached the Room of Requirement and Hermione paused. The door wasn't hidden like it normally was. Ron stopped a few steps in front of her and turned around.

"'Mione?" He asked, holding his hand out to her but she remained frozen.

"Just a second, Ron. I have to um..." She looked around, "Use the loo. Go ahead ok?"

Ron shrugged, mumbled something about how girls have to use the bathroom so often that it annoyed him. He'd get over it sooner or later. Hermione pulled her wand out and stared at the door. Ron's short attention span must have glossed over it but she sure noticed it. It was the same beautiful door she'd come to whenever she had to meet with Draco. Maybe he was in there now? Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Hermione pushed the door open and nearly froze in her place. A mop of black hair hung over the side of the large beg, pale white skin met pale white skin. Her eyes widened just as the sound of desperate moans filled her ears. Pansy Parkinson was on her back, her head dangling over the edge of the bed, with not just any student... with Draco Malfoy. His perfectly toned body was rutted between Pansy's long, albeit extremely thin, legs. She could see his chest moving heavily as he thrust deep inside her.

Pansy's moans were indescribable. They were downright annoying. Sounding like a box of kittens being squashed by a troll. A small draft blew in before Hermione could make her exit. Draco looked up and stopped everything, his eyes were wide and he looked... embarrassed? Pansy looked at him and brought a hand to his chest.

"What's wrong Draco?" She purred, noticing his gaze and turning to look. Her face was livid, but with excitement. "Oh. You. Take a picture, Granger. It'll last longer."

Hermione gripped her wand and turned, leaving. She heard Draco in the room.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Followed by Pansy, "Draco! Where are you going? She's not going to take points off. She can't you're a prefect."

"Shut up Pansy. Give me my pants."

"Draco!"

"What part of give me my pants don't you fucking understand?"

Hermione made it halfway down the hall when Draco darted after her, "Hermione."

It was the first time he ever used her name and she'd make sure it was the last time. She swung around and looked at him. His hair was mussed up; face held just a hint of pink, and his was shirtless. He held onto his shirt with one hand and his trousers with another. Hermione could see the definite trail of hair that lead straight into his silky boxers. Her face turned red and she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Let me explain," He whispered, grabbing her arm but she twisted it away.

"Explain what, Malfoy?" Hermione seethed, "You can shag any one you bloody like. It's not like we're..."

She looked up at him with a frown and raised her hand, slapping him across the face. Draco turned and looked down at her, his face red from where her hand had hit him.

"You're jealous," he said with half of a laugh.

"What! Why would I be jealous of you and that.. that.."

"Slag. I know." Draco finished her sentence but was grinning, "You think I'm a tease but you're wrong. You're the one who's getting too cozy with Weasel. Who's the cocktease now?"

Another thundering slap echoed across the corridor. Draco looked down at Hermione with daggers as she stood there with her hand out ready to slap him again. He brought his hand up and wrapped his fingers around her wrist before she could.

"Getting physical isn't going to solve your problems, Granger." He growled, "You have to understand one thing- and one thing only. I'm not an arrogant prat. You're going to put both of you in a world of hurt if you don't grow up. Act like a fucking adult for once."

Hermione stared at him with her jaw dropped. For the first time, she felt guilt. He was right. She was putting both her and Ron through the ringer, especially since she knew she didn't have those feelings for him. Why had Draco's words hit her like a ton of bricks? He was different. He was an adult and she... she was still a teenager. Strange how the war changed people.

"Let go of me," Hermione snapped, feeling herself enter reality once more. Draco released her and both glared at one another.

They were silent and only the sounds of their heaving chested could be heard. Draco brought his hand to his hair and slicked it back.

"I guess... this..." Hermione began in a small voice, looking away. "This is..."

"Over?" Draco finished, again, looking down at her as Hermione nodded, "Only if you want it to be."

Her eyes darted up to him and she noticed that he looked more indifferent than ever, yet his eyes sparkled. "It's over." Hermione finally breathed, watching the sparkle disappear.

Draco shrugged, "Whatever. Not like I had fun with you anyhow."

He turned and stalked out of the corridor, going back into the Room of Requirement. He paused and looked back at Hermione, his fingers tapping on the door before he opened it. Pansy began shouting at him but her voice was muffled by the door. Hermione took a breath and leaned back against the wall. She wouldn't let tears come, she wouldn't show weakness. She slid down just as she let out a sob and covered her face, drawing her legs to her. She was irrevocably in love… with Draco Malfoy.

AN: So tell me what you thought about the chapter and please please please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hermione was a wreck for what seemed ages. Ginny had found her on the bottom of the stairs near the Fat Lady with her head in her hands. She didn't ask what was wrong but merely sat with her and let the Gryffindor cry. Hermione cried. She cried for the situation she was put in, for the heart ache she was never supposed to have, for ruining her friendship with Ron because of her own jealousy. But more of all, she cried for herself. She hadn't experienced such unadulterated hate and disgust in herself in a long time. The only other time was with Viktor Krum, whom she went to the Yule Ball with just because her unclaimed crush on Ron disabled her from being strong and ask him to the dance herself. She had complained about the traditions students seemed to take and yet here she was, a big hypocrite.

No one ever said that falling in love would be so hard. Especially when it came to a hated enemy. She felt his words sear into her like a hot knife against butter. Only if you want it to be. He had said that. He had put the decision into her hands and what did she do? She threw it away like it was rubbish. Just like she threw everything close to her away. She felt Ginny's warm embrace tuck her under her chin and rock her back and forth. Ginny was so much like Mrs. Weasley. A strong, independent woman who went for what she wanted. Ginny wanted Harry since she was eleven and by gods she got him. It just took a few years longer and now they were happy and in love.

"Ssshh. There there." Ginny whispered as Hermione let out one last sob, "Boys can be such gits. Don't let them get to your head, m'kay?"

She didn't even know the complexities of the situation Hermione was it. She had fallen for a boy who only wanted to shag her, who said she wasn't any good. Of course she wouldn't be any good. She never had any experience outside of him and Ron. Oh Ron! What had she done? She practically lead him on, made him hope things were so much more than they were. How could he ever forgive her? How could she ever forgive herself.

Hermione blubbered for a few more minutes until she couldn't cry any longer. She sat in silence with Ginny, who made the occasional shushing sounds. It made her feel better, having Ginny there with her. Even if she didn't know what was going on, she loved the fact that Ginny didn't have to know to understand how Hermione felt. She was a sister she never had and because of her selfishness, would never truly have.

Oh Merlin. Look at yourself! Hermione's logical mind wagged its invisible finger in front of her. She was a prefect and a pretty darn good student. She had perfect O.W.L.s and her N.E.W.T.s passing by with flying colours. Since when was she so damned fragile? She fought against Death Eaters AND conquered! She shagged bloody Draco Malfoy, the man who despised Muggle-borns and thought of them lower than dirt. HE sullied HIMSELF with her and not the other way around. HE practically came TO her! HE had no right to act that way, no right at all. HE was the hypocrite. HE was the tease, not her!

Hermione's mind began rallying inside her. She was a Gryffindor. She had the brains AND the brawn. She was Hermione FUCKING Granger. There was no way she was going to let this stupid little hiccup ruin her perfect year. Well, almost perfect if it wasn't for that damn potion that made her insides feel like mush whenever a boy passed her. She could put blame on the potion for every single problem she faced but where would that get her? Nowhere. She needed to stop blaming other things and live up to her responsibility. No more crying. No more blubbering about nothing. Grow up and be an adult!

Oh gods, her last words reminded her of Draco. That bloody bastard. Hermione finally looked up from Ginny and wiped her eyes, laughing a little. Ginny raised an eyebrow as a smile played across her lips.

"Feeling better?" Ginny asked, patting Hermione on her back. "Best out than in. That's what mum said anyway. Ron used to bottle it all up until his ears turned purple before letting it out. I figure it's a boy thing."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Girls do it too, believe me."

Ginny shrugged, "Suppose so. Hm. It's chilly outside. Let's go in I think Harry snuck in some butter beer. I'm sure that'll make you feel much better."

"No, it's alright Ginny. I think I'm going to go to bed. Exhausted." Hermione rose and helped Ginny up.

Both girls wrapped their arms around each other as they headed back into the dormitory. The Fat Lady sniffled as the girls muttered the password.

"Oh my, young love. So heart breaking."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and raised their eyebrows before bursting out with laughter. She was feeling much better after having it out on herself. Sometimes a girl needed to cry herself silly, smack herself into reality, and warn her that if she does it again she'll stab her jugular with a fork before moving on with her life. Hermione planed on doing that and doing it the correct way. First, she'll have a conversation with a certain Slytherin and let HIM know exactly what she felt.

-

The icy morning chill nipped at Hermione's nose as the sun rose into the sky. There was a small clamour in her room which caused her to stir. Hermione sat up and held her head; she had a small migraine from all the tears she shed the past three weeks ago. She had made perfect effort to track Malfoy down and let him know just where she stood with him, but he had been absent from Potions quite a bit and when she did see him at the Great Hall he wasn't talking to anyone. She noticed that he had bags under his eyes and looked just as tired as she felt when she first took the potion.

There was only one time where they made eye contact. It was so brief that she thought she had imagined it. Hermione had just gotten out of Snape's office, the antidote's first phase was almost complete and it needed to brew over Christmas break because of the chilling winter. Snape had noticed Hermione's fidgety nature in his office and mentioned that she had been doing so well the past two months. He even complimented her on her potion's essay, which was strange enough for Snape to say but for her to hear and literally try to peg him down by leaping at him.

He firmly put her in her place and told her to do something else with her time, other than try to shag him. Hermione had gotten used to the feelings inside her stomach whenever a boy brushed past her, or when Ron tried to hold her hand. She was just numb and she felt sick. Sick to death of feeling sick. She had visited Madam Pomfrey for a pepper up potion and there she ran into Draco. He had an injured Theodore Nott by his side, having fallen from his broom stick after Quidditch practice. Hermione passed Draco and felt his eyes flicker to her but by the time she looked at him, he was staring straight ahead. Nott tried to hobble to the bed but let out a loud howl. Draco only asked Madam Pomfrey if he would be able to play Quidditch that weekend.

After deciding to wait for Malfoy to exit the medical wing, Hermione found herself pacing back and forth outside the doors. When the door opened she nearly jumped in front of it but groaned when it was Theodore and not Draco. He looked good as new, if not tired, and looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Granger."

"Nott."

They stared at one another and looked away. Theodore brought his eyes back to Hermione, who was staring intently at the door waiting for Draco to appear. As if he could read her mind, Nott leaned over and whispered.

"He's not going to come out. He asked Madam Pomfrey for some Sleeping Draught. Whatever the Death Eaters are doing to him is rubbing him the wrong way."

Hermione turned at looked at him with almost panic and worry. Nott merely laughed and nodded, "Go on. Not like Madam Pomfrey'll kick you out for watching him sleep."

"I wasn't going to watch him sleep!" Hermione snapped at him, causing Nott to laugh.

"Listen, it's none of my business what you and Malfoy are up to. I'm just warning you now. Parkinson has already staked a claim in him. You don't want to get on the wrong side of her if I were you."

Nott patted Hermione on the shoulder, which caused her to raise her eyebrow at him and jerk out of his grasp. He groaned, "Apparently you're still sore about the whole 'getting-into-your-knickers' thing."

"Who wouldn't?" She said sharply taking a step away from him.

"Moment of lapsed judgment. Besides, no one wants a cold frigid witch. If I wanted one of those I'd go to Beauxbatons. See ya later."

He nodded to Hermione and headed down the stairs with his hands in his pocket, skipping the last invisible step. Hermione watched the Slytherin disappear into the corridor below and brought her eyes to the door. She slowly pushed it open and entered. There was a curtain drawn around a single bed, which she assumed was where Draco was. Hermione glanced toward Madam Pomfrey's desk and noticed she was missing.

She heard a little groan coming from behind the curtain and slowly approached it. Pulling the curtain back she stared blankly at a sleeping Draco Malfoy. His chest heaved heavily as he turned his head from side to side, his hands clenching onto the sheets. The Sleeping Draught was supposed to be strong enough to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but here he was obviously in a deep dream. Sweat began beading around his forehead and Hermione noticed that he had worry lines. He looked positively ghastly and as if he were suffering somehow.

Hermione soon found herself sitting beside him, feeling his warm body next to hers. Draco rolled his head to the side as his hand unclenched itself. She looked down and brought her fingers to his palm, tracing the lines with them. He groaned but remained still. Her fingers traced higher until she noticed the Dark Mark printed straight on his forearm. She hadn't seen one up close before and took some times to marvel at it. It creeped her out, yet on Draco it made him seem more masculine. The veins in his arm bulged slightly at her touch but she felt him relaxed, his hand running up her own arm until it touched her hand and rested there.

He looked at ease at that moment and Hermione felt her gaze soften. A small smile played across her lips as his own parted for a breath. Leaning over slightly, Hermione freed her hand and brought it to his face, caressing it softly. He leaned into it and seemed to smile at her touch, his eyes fluttering to a standstill. The draught had come into full effect. He was now sleeping peacefully and he looked more at ease than before.

"Ahem."

Hermione snapped around to see Madam Pomfrey standing behind her holding onto another set of blankets. Jumping up to her feet, Hermione nearly knocked the curtains down in her surprise. Madam Pomfrey chortled and held the stand still as Hermione wrangled herself free.

"It's not often he gets visitors. Especially from Gryffindors," Madam Pomfrey said, slowly nudging her way past Hermione as she dropped a few more blankets onto him.

"He's here often?" Hermione asked, resting her eyes on the sleeping Draco.

"Mhm. Almost every night for the past three weeks. Something about not being able to sleep." Madam Pomfrey tucked the sheets in and brushed Draco's hair out of his face. "It's quite sad actually."

"What is?" Hermione asked in interest.

"He's been saying your name in his sleep for ages and almost in a sorrowful manner." Her bright amber eyes were brought up to Hermione's own chocolate brown ones. "He must be very exhausted. Normally the Sleeping Draught makes everyone restful but not for him. Come to think of it, this is the first time he hasn't tossed and turned. He looks so much like an angel."

Hermione stared at Draco and nodded, "Yeah."

Madam Pomfrey stood straight and beamed at Hermione, whose face turned beet red. "Um. Alright. Well, please don't tell him I was here. I have to go." She said so quickly that she didn't take a breath until the end.

"Sure thing, Ms. Granger." She moved to the side as Hermione walked past her and out the door.

She was quiet on the way back to the dormitory, even the loud snap, crackle and pop noise of the Exploding Snap in the corridors didn't stir her. She paused when she rounded the library and watched as Pansy, Millicent and Daphne exited. Hermione glanced around and rushed to the other side of the wall and hid behind a suit of armour.

"I'm excited for the Quidditch game tomorrow," Daphne said happily as they moved toward Hermione but paused right in front of the suit of armour. "I think Slytherin is going to whomp on those stupid Gyrffindorks."

"Yeah, especially since Potter's stupid girlfriend is Chaser now. She blows big time." Pansy chirped, looking through her bag for something. "And to think Blaise was going on and on about how pretty she was and how he hated that she was a blood traitor."

"But remember, you have Draco. No one can compare." Millicent added with her low manly voice.

Pansy shrugged, "He's been so preoccupied with the Dark Lord lately that he doesn't even pay me any attention. Not that I care. I know once the war is over and we win that he'll come to his senses. I'm the only compatible person for him."

Daphne snorted but became silent when Pansy glared at her. She took a step toward the girl and narrowed her eyes, "You think I'm not good enough for Draco Malfoy?"

"Of course you are," Millicent said trying to come between them. Daphne nodded in agreement, "Yeah. No one is as pure blooded as you."

Pansy eyed both girls before deciding that their answer was sufficient. She went back to commenting on Draco.

"He's been out of it recently, constantly looking over at the Gryffindor table. Never know why though. Not like he'd be looking at someone there." Daphne and Millicent exchanged looks of approval.

"I mean the only girl there that any one seems to have interest in is Granger and she's not even that pretty. Like Draco would sully himself with the likes of her. Maybe for a quick shag just to say he got her but," she shrugged, "I hear Granger is knee deep in cock that she can hardly weasel her way through school."

Hermione clenched her fist in anger as she stepped out from behind the statue. Daphne was the first to notice her and, at first, grinned wickedly. That was until she witnessed the magic crackle around Hermione and her look of pure, unadulterated hatred. Her eyes widened and she nudged Millicent, who looked for once afraid. They tried to warn Pansy, but the stupid slag was still chirping on and on about how bad Hermione was and how Ron was only with her because he couldn't get any one better.

"Pansy," Daphne said quickly, darting her eyes to and from Hermione and Pansy.

"What is it, Daphne!" Pansy snapped at her just as she wheeled around. She came face to face with Hermione's angry clenched fist. The girl's head snapped back as if she had been hit by a semi and reeled around.

"You insufferable little slag," Hermione growled, walking circles around Pansy. "You have NO clue what you're talking about. You think it's funny to insult people because of their looks, their wealth and their _blood_ status. I have a newsflash for you. At least my kind aren't inbred pathetic whores who sleep around with everyone just because they think it's cool. Do you honestly not know the rumours that go around about YOU and here YOU are making more rumours just to pass the time."

Pansy brought her hand to her eye and stumbled to her feet, growling at Hermione. "At least I'm not some frigid old bitch who has to pretend to be smart in order to make friends."

"Right because you make friends by treating them like garbage and threatening them. Like that is honourable." Hermione spat at her. She ducked as Pansy threw a fist through the air but missed. Hermione swung again and clobbered her in the other eye, "I would rather be intelligent than beautiful. You are neither and I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry, for me? FOR ME?" Pansy shouted at Hermione lunging at her but at that moment Hermione swung her fist and hit her in the jaw, sending the girl reeling to the floor.

Daphne and Millicent were stunned into their place as they watched. Pansy groaned and stumbled back to her feet, wagging a finger at her. "I'm going to turn you in! I'm going to..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

Both girls looked at Pansy and the Hermione but said nothing. Lowering her fists, Hermione took a breath and blinked away tears. She had let Pansy get to her for years and now, now she felt relieved. She looked at Daphne and Millicent, half expecting them to go after her but they just stared. Hermione turned to leave and she thought she saw Millicent smirk and nod curtly at Hermione, as if to secretly be thanking her for finally shutting Pansy Parkinson up.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is a long one but I was too excited to continue the story. =) I really liked this chapter and I don't know why. It just made me happy to write it =) 

Chapter Twelve

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room a new woman. She held her head up and even smiled when she saw Ginny and Harry playing with Ron's old chess set. Ron sat at the edge of the sofa with his head back and eyes closed, snoring loudly. The sun had begun to set and she didn't even notice the throbbing feeling between her thighs. All she remembered was the look on Pansy's face right before she fell backward unconscious. It was a glorious day, even if she did try to shag the pants off of Snape earlier.

The next morning, Hermione's fist felt bruised and sore. She ran it under cold water for what seemed ages but the pain didn't stop. Groaning at having to go to Madam Pomfrey again, Hermione trudged up the stairs. The windows were shining bright and the door to the medical wing was wide open.

The first thing her eyes landed on was the cot where Draco had been sleeping. It was empty now and the sheets were folded neatly at the end of the bed. Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk and smiled.

"He left this morning looking quite well rested," she said as if Hermione had come to implore about Draco's need for REM sleep.

"Oh, well that's nice," Hermione said quietly before holding her hand up, "But that's not why I'm here."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened as she walked around her desk and hurried to Hermione's side. Tisking at the sight of Hermione's swollen hand; she dragged the Gryffindor to another cot and began to examine her hand. Hermione sat in silence as Madam Pomfrey placed sticky goo after sticky goo on her hand and instantly felt relief after the fourth time.

She was able to leave within a matter of minutes but not before having to tell Madam Pomfrey exactly what happened. To her surprise, or horror she should say, Madam Pomfrey laughed and told her that Pansy was got was coming- although she never condoned fighting. Apparently the Slytherin girl had been in the medical wing pestering her about pregnancy tests and when she found they were negative when rampant on the room.

Hermione didn't want to know why Pansy wanted to take pregnancy tests, nor did she care. She thanked Madam Pomfrey and left to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match and she was very excited for it.

-

After an uneventful breakfast, outside of overhearing Draco ask what happened to Pansy, who wore loads of make-up to try to hide two black eyes and a bruised chin. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey hadn't given her enough potions to soothe her bruises. She got an extra brownie point from Hermione at that moment.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ron asked, holding his hand out as if he wanted her to hold it.

"I'll meet you there, I need to get my mittens and scarf." Hermione said lightly, ignoring his hand.

She felt bad for leading Ron on and had taken him aside to apologize. He didn't seem to mind but secretly, she knew he did. Ron suggested taking things slow and if something developed then it did, and if not they'd still be best friends. She loved him for that.

Hermione waved to Ginny, Harry and Ron before heading back up to the Gryffindor tower to get her scarf and mittens. Donning her favourite scarlet and gold scarf, Hermione trudged out of the dormitory and down the corridor. She paused when she heard hushed whispering just outside the Great Hall. Walking closer, Hermione could hear the distinctive voice of Pansy, followed by a deeper voice. Her heart pattered faster when she recognized it; Draco. Peering over the corner, Draco stood in all his glory. From head to toe in emerald and silver Quidditch robes, his hand gripped tightly onto his black custom made, of course, Firebolt. He looked peeved, or down right fucked off.

"What!" Draco growled under his breath, pushing Pansy lazily against the wall. "You did WHAT!"

"Isn't it brilliant?" Pansy whispered quietly, giddy as ever. She traced her hand over the Slytherin emblem, "I thought I had time to brew a little more but..."

They grew silent when Hermione tripped over a suit of armour, one that clattered about around her before resuming its post. Draco straightened himself up and looked straight at Hermione, digging into her eyes with his own. Pansy narrowed her eyes and peeked out around Draco.

"Well, look who it is." She said haughtily, placing a hand on her hip, "Gone off to see your little..."

"Shut up Pansy," Draco snapped, grabbing her hand and tugging her with him. "You're going to miss me beat the pants off of Potter if you don't stop rambling."

"Oh! OH!" Pansy cooed, sticking her tongue out at Hermione as they walked outside.

Hermione's brows furrowed. What were they talking about? She lazily skipped over the potion but then again Pansy was none too bright and so she shelved that idea.

Shrugging, Hermione made her way to the pitch and took a seat beside Seamus and Hagrid. She watched Ginny, Ron and Harry swarm around the pitch on their brooms and spotted Malfoy marching back and forth like a military general, one foot in front of another. He was barking orders and pointing all around the pitch. The sight alone made her giggle but it was stifled when Luna Lovegood rambled into the crowd and nearly dropped her large overly decorated binoculars onto Hermione.

"Oh look at Ronald." Luna said loudly, waving at him as he weaved back and forth between the Qudditch rings. "I wonder if any Nargles are around."

Hermione joined Luna in looking for these mythical Nargles but to Luna's dismay they disappeared when Ron flew past them. He apparently scared them away with his ginger hair. Nargles hated ginger hair.

Her eyes were later brought back to the Slytherin side where she watched as Pansy pulled out a Slytherin handkerchief and dropped it. It floated down and landed on top of Draco's head. Trying not to laugh, Hermione watched Draco tug it from his head, ball it up and throw it at the ground. He pointed at Pansy and shouted something she couldn't make out but the look on Pansy's face was priceless. She crossed her arms and sat on the bench next to Millicent, who refused to share her binoculars with her. Pansy ended up swiping Daphne's and stared out into the pitch.

Madam Hooch mounted her broom and took off into the air with her whistle nestled between her thin lips. Harry and Draco approached one another and shook hands. It was hard to tell if they were trying to break each other's hands or not but both veins on their foreheads bulged. Ron whooped and swung his arm around in the air as both captains broke apart and mounted their own brooms before taking off.

Hermione watched the exciting game as each team were neck to neck. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted cheers alongside Luna, who was shouting at Ron not to hurt baby Nargles - which apparently could fly and enjoyed riding on the back of old brooms. Ron didn't seem to notice or care as he dived in front of the hoop and caught the quaffle that Blaise tried to throw in.

He tossed it to Ginny, who moved expertly between Crabbe and Goyle and scored ten points for Gryffindor. Hermione whooped for Ginny as she flew around the pitch with Katie Bell and Dean Thomas.

"Watch out, Ginny!" Hagrid boomed, causing Hermione to look back to her red headed friend.

Goyle had come up behind her and threw his club straight at Ginny. Harry was briefly distracted when the club smacked her right in the back of her head. She slumped forward as Dean Thomas flew straight toward Ginny and grabbed her before she fell.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and pointed at Goyle, indicating that he was given the Gryffindor Chaser a free shot at the goals. Draco fumed and flew over to Goyle, extending his foot to kick the fat tub of lard off his broomstick. He hovered on the side of the Gryffindors for a second, only receiving several boos. Hermione's voice had been caught in her throat when he glanced at her, almost apologetically.

He swooped down, narrowly missing Harry, who had launched an attack at Goyle. Harry shouted at him and prodded his chest with his finger. Ron had to literally fly down and hull Harry away. Hermione covered her mouth as Ginny was being looked over by Madam Pomfrey and cheered with the rest of the crowd when Ginny rose to her feet and gave them a wave.

Ginny rose into the air and scored thirty more points for Gryffindor. Draco didn't bother moving and clapped lazily when she scored the last one. Both Blaise and Crabbe looked at him with confusion but he tilted his head back as if to say, 'that's what you get.' They looked away and went back to playing.

The game was rather uneventful after that. Of course, if you didn't count the two fights between Crabbe and Goyle over their clubs, Blaise striking Katie in the back with the Quaffle, Ginny ramming into Theodore Nott as he tried to throw the Quaffle at Ron and Ron who gave Draco the bird after he zoomed past him having caught sight of the snitch.

Hermione shouted and cheered when Harry knocked Draco back and covered her mouth in shock as Draco rammed into the side of the pitch. His head jerked back as his face collided with the wall and he fell ten feet to the ground. Hermione leaned over with her hands holding onto the railing as the crowd cheered for Harry. Everyone but Hermione. She was watching Draco sit up and pushed Madam Pomfrey away from him. Blood had poured out of his nose and onto his once clean Quidditch robes. His hair was mussed up and he looked positively pissed off.

Luna cheered the loudest when Ron flew past and waved at him. Ron had to do a double take, looking at the Ravenclaw side and back to the Gryffindor. He smiled and waved back before landing on the ground and patting Harry on the back. Ginny jumped into Harry's arms and planted a big wet kiss, to which Ron made a disgusted face when she tried to kiss his cheek. Everyone laughed and soon piled out of the stands.

Hermione was the last as she had forgotten her mittens, twice. Hagrid had placed a strong hand on her shoulder and she nearly passed out from the touch. She had almost forgotten about the damn potion up until that point. Everything was going so well and now she was weak in the knees. She blamed feeling tired when he asked if she was alright.

On the second trip down the stairs, Hermione paused when she watched the Slytherin team leaving the pitch. Pansy was down by the entrance looking for Draco, who was the last to appear. He hadn't bothered wiping his face clean as blood dripped from his nose. Pansy threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Draco! What a dirty rotten trick, Potter played on you." She cooed into his chest, making sure to avoid the blood.

Draco pried Pansy from him, "It wasn't a trick. He played fair and square. Which is the least I can say for our team."

He shot daggers at Goyle, who was nursing his arm after Draco had stolen a club and threw it at the oaf earlier in the game after Ginny was hurt. Blaise's chest puffed up as he looked at Draco.

"At least we were playing and not staring into the crowd the entire time. What happened to the great fearless Death Eater? Can't even win a Quidditch match."

Draco lunged toward Blaise but both were broken up by Theodore. "C'mon guys. We lost. Get over it. Just grow up. There's always Hufflepuff verses Ravenclaw. If Ravenclaw wins and we beat them we'd go after Gryffindor for the cup."

"Fuck the Quidditch Cup," Draco spat at him, literally spitting blood into the ground, "There won't be a next game. Not if the Dark Lord has any say in it."

Draco pushed past Theodore and stood facing Blaise. His jaw clenched as he raised his eyebrow and glared. Blaise's bravery failed and he stepped out of the way as Draco pushed to doors open for the locker room. The Slytherins stood around for a while, not knowing what to say. Pansy didn't seem one bit bothered that her so called boyfriend was in the locker room as she had basically thrown herself at Blaise for 'standing up to Draco.'

Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist and to Hermione's horror, watched him bend down and kiss her. Kiss her like he'd never kiss anyone before. No one seemed to mind, or care, as they just shrugged and went to talk about the feast. Blaise and Pansy lead the way as they exited the pitch, leaving Hermione crouched down at the side of the stairs.

She waited until she couldn't hear the chatter of the Slytherins before moving again. Hermione's legs had cramped up but that was a far better feeling than the one between her legs. She had to ignore them for now.

Reaching the Slytherin locker room, Hermione put her hand against the door and hesitated. Did she want to walk in? Why should she? Before she couldn't think of a reason why not, Hermione pushed the door open and entered the locker room.

It was large and white with dark emerald green lockers placed around the room. Wooden benches surrounded the lockers like a maze. She could hear the shower run in the other part of the room and cautiously approached. There wasn't any one there, just running water. She looked at the ground as she spotted little drips of red mixed with water. Her eyes followed it to the other side of the locker room where Draco stood with his head against his arm, leaning against the locker.

He was wearing nothing but a white towel. Hermione stepped toward him but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him sob. She looked around, half expecting it to be a trick of her mind but no. He let out another sob and shook, banging his hand against the metal frame.

"Draco?" Hermione asked cautiously, watching as his body went stiff.

He looked up and stared at Hermione with those beautiful cobalt blue eyes, stained with his tears. Draco wiped his face, smearing the blood from his nose by accident.

"What do you want? Come to gloat?" Draco snapped, shoving his gear into the locker.

"No," Hermione said quietly, taking a few brave steps toward him. "I wanted to see if you were ok..."

He laughed, "Why wouldn't I be? Besides having a fucking crap team who doesn't know the difference between a foot or horseback, a girlfriend who couldn't give two shits about you only that you're rich and have a name, a father who thinks you're worthless unless you can commit atrocious acts..." Draco paused and looked at her, "Oh yeah and a fucking Gryffindor know-it-all with a libido problem on your fucking case about everything. Why in the world wouldn't I be just blood dandy?"

Hermione was quiet but she never looked away. Draco parted his lips to speak again but was silent. They stared at one another before he moved and slammed the locker shut. It startled Hermione, causing her to jump. Draco leaned against the other side of the locker with his arms crossed.

"Pansy's cheating on you," Hermione blurted out not knowing what else to say.

Draco laughed again and bent down to pick up some dragon hide gloves he forgot to put away.

"What a surprise. Pansy always has a dick in her. Besides, I cheated on her if you don't remember." He pried open his locker and threw his gloves in, "With you. So I shouldn't be talking. At least I know where I stand in our relationship."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a frown, "Are you saying that I don't know where we stand?"

"No 'our' as in you and I but Pansy and I. Get yourself off that god damn high horse of yours for one second. Pansy and I are only dating in name. She thinks I'll be her bread winner for some sort of rich life after the war. Sometimes you get feelings mixed up in this sort of situation, not for her but for... someone else. Not like you. You prance around with Weasley like he's some disposable boyfriend."

"I do not!" Hermione shouted at him, "Ron and I are best friends!"

"Best friends don't snog each other in front of someone they're shagging on the side. Even I have more common sense not to do that."

"Oh like shagging Parkinson in a bed you shagged me the night before."

"I thought we never had anything, Granger. Why would it upset you if I'm shagging my girlfriend?" Draco said matter of factly, moving towards Hermione.

He grinned at her while Hermione frowned. She didn't know what to say at that point. He was right. They weren't a couple at all and he had every right to screw Pansy where ever he wanted. Hermione turned on her heel but was stopped when Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her.

He turned her around and stared into her eyes, "Not going to say anything condescending? No quips? No comments about how wrong I am?"

"No." Hermione said quietly, looking up at him, "You're right. You can shag whoever you want. It's no business of mine."

Draco's grasp on her arm loosened as she managed to pull herself free. Hermione took a breath, "For your information. I set things straight with Ron, we're just friends."

"And? What do I care?" Draco asked, leaning back.

Hermione shrugged, "You don't so it doesn't matter." She turned again but stopped and looked at him, "You played great out there but you should really get that looked at. Just thought you'd like to know."

She left him standing in the middle of the locker room and made her way to the door. Pulling it open, Hermione felt the handle slip from her grasp as the door shut. She turned around and stared up at Draco. He was no longer bleeding but the blood on his face was still there.

"What are you trying to do, Granger?" He implored, narrowing his eyes, "You hate me. Every inch of me and yet here you are trying to make me feel better by being a fucking coin. One minute you hate me and the next you're paying me compliments. Don't blame the potion either."

Hermione frowned, "I wasn't going to blame the potion."

"Then... why?" His voice had softened at the last word, his eyes searching for answers within her own.

"I... don't know." She said quietly, looking away. Hermione felt his fingers lift her chin to look at him.

"You love me," he grinned. Hermione scoffed and tore her eyes away from him.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who could love you?" She didn't mean for her words to sound like that but Draco didn't even notice. He was still staring at her with that cocky grin.

"Granger." He said, waiting for her to look at him, but she didn't, "Granger." He spoke more forcefully yet she still didn't budge, "Hermione..."

She looked at that moment and saw in his blue eyes that he knew. He knew she was smitten with him and he didn't once look condescending, or smug. He just... looked relaxed. Her eyes widened when he brought his hand around her head and pulled her to him, their lips meeting. Inside she was screaming out for joy but outside her body had gone into shock. She stood there while his lips caressed hers, his tongue darting around her lower lip waiting for her to open her mouth and open it she did. He quickly deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him, his second hand joining his other as they cupped her face.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of his kiss as he quite literally sucked her tongue. She didn't care that she could taste some of that irony metallic taste of his blood, she just didn't care. She wished this would last forever. Feeling as if she'd melt in his arms, Hermione leaned against him as his kiss deepened even more, if that were possible. Pulling away from her and leaving both of them breathless, Draco brushed his hair back and took a few short breaths. He parted his lips to speak but closed them each time nothing came out, Hermione did the same. They looked around each other for a moment before they burst with laughter.

They made their way to the Great Hall in silence. Every so often, Draco would look down at her or she up at him and they'd smile. He even went so far as to hold the door open for her once they got inside. Draco's hand reached for hers, touching her fingers lightly before he went off and joined his house mates. Hermione sighed contently and joined Ginny, Harry and Ron.

She noticed Ron reading something with a frown. "What's wrong, Ronald?" Hermione asked, grabbing a plate with and piling it high.

"Luna." Ron said with a sigh, tossing the note onto the table, "She sent me an owl with some..." He took the package and looked at it, "Crumple-Horned Snorkack snacks. Something about wanting to find some and feed them tonight. Strange girl."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and laughed, while Ron said loudly, "What!" Both girls erupted into a row of laughter. Ron looked anxiously at Harry as if he had caught what they were laughing at but even he didn't know. He just shrugged and went back to eating. Hermione looked up and caught the glint of Draco's eyes on her. She quickly looked away and glanced back to find him grinning across the table, wriggling his eyebrows before turning to Theodore to comment on something on the table.

Hermione went back to her meal and listened to Ron try to get Ginny to tell him why Hermione and her were laughing at him and what a Crumple-Horned Snorkack was.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is... finally... from Draco's point of view. We'll dive deep into the past, what makes his mind tick, and learn a few things we didn't know about our favourite blond Slytherin! This is Draco's POV on the incidents that occurred. I really wanted to write it from his perspective so sorry if it may seem a bit redundant.

-

Chapter Thirteen

Three weeks. Three very long eventful weeks. Draco had been summoned by the Dark Lord almost every night. And every night he had to endure the verbal backlash from his father, his aunt and even the Dark Lord himself. Why wasn't he doing his job? Why wasn't he recruiting more Death Eaters? It wasn't that simple. Slytherins are very self-obsessed and they'd only join if there was something in it for them. He had gotten Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, even Daphne to join but Blaise and Theodore were different stories. Theodore's father was put in Azkaban after being caught trying to kill a bunch of Muggles outside of Muggle London. He was the most reluctant to join, not because of what happened to his father but because of his name. If they had lost the war, which they wouldn't, then Theodore's name would be blown to smithereens and where would he be? Blaise was almost the same story, but he just didn't want to mess up his pretty face.

The night after Hermione broke... no that wasn't exactly true. They were never really together so there couldn't have been a break up. Draco hated himself for what pain he caused her but he had told himself, time and again, that Granger was using him. He was just being a saviour. Wasn't he? Pansy, of course, wasn't too happy that Draco deserted her in favour of trying to chase after Granger and proceeded to yell, poke and prod her finger in his chest. He had enough and pushed her aside, leaving the room. He halted as he turned around the corner and felt guilt bludgeon him like a Hungarian Horntail's tail.

Her sobs echoed across the corridor and he noticed quite a bit of people in the paintings murmuring about how to calm her down. One elderly man with a lantern beside Draco whispered to him, "Why don't you buy her some chocolate? It always works whenever I have a spat with my girlfriend, the Fat Lady."

Draco sneered and glared at him, "She's not my girlfriend, so sod off before I light your portrait on fire."

"Coulda fooled me," the man said with a shrug before wandering off into another portrait.

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Hearing footsteps and the descending sound of Hermione's cries, he knew she had left. Finally being able to pull himself from the wall, Draco managed to get to the Slytherin dormitory without incident.

Draco poured his time and energy into the Dark Lord's work over the past three weeks. Yet, he couldn't get his mind off of Hermione and the sounds she made when they last spoke. Her glossy chocolate brown eyes were the death of him. He couldn't look at any sweets without thinking of her! Draco was in a foul mood most of the time. He had gotten little sleep because of his duties to the Dark Lord, which included searching for ways to get the Dark Lord inside the castle and finish off Dumbledore. Snape was helpful during these times and let him skip classes in favour of the Dark Lord, but that didn't mean he was exempt from homework. He had homework pilled to his ears. That combined with Pansy's awful whining about not spending enough time with him, threatening to cheat on him with Blaise (which he knew they had something, he wasn't daft) It was when she mentioned Theodore did Draco finally put an end to her snivelling.

Unlike most other Slytherins, Draco had a certain fondness of Theodore Nott. They were in the same boat. The only thing was Nott's father was caught and Draco's wasn't. Neither truly understood why the war between Muggleborn and Pureblood had lasted so long. Purebloods were a dying breed, as Nott had once told him in front of the emerald green flames in the hearth before they went to sleep. He also noted that Muggleborns seemed to be more intelligent, as they weren't home schooled like wizards were. How Nott knew these things, Draco didn't know but he also didn't pry.

If he had any friends, any at all, any true friends, he would consider Nott one. Although, he often wanted to stab with his butter knife whenever he mentioned Granger and how attractive she looked. He'd also bring up the fact that she may, or may not have, kneed him in the groin. That was enough answer to keep Nott at bay and with Blaise getting hot and heavy with his girlfriend, Draco knew that Hermione was safe from them, at least. Why did he care so much for her safety? It wasn't like she ever did any kind things for him. Hell, he still felt sore when he thought of the day she slapped him because he made fun of Hagrid. She packed so much punch for such a little girl that he often wondered if she was secretly a man. But he knew she wasn't, he had spent PLENTY of time with her in all her naked glory that there was no way she was a man.

That night, Snape had taken Draco out of school grounds and to Godric Hollow, where the Dark Lord was hiding. He bowed low when he entered and upon hearing the Dark Lord cough, he rose and joined ranks with the other Death Eaters. Draco was the youngest by years, yet his height and bulk towered over a few of the elder Death Eaters. Their years in Azkaban weren't kind to them and his father's time there wasn't either. Lucius looked as if he had been smacked with a House-Elf and his wand hand constantly twitched over the cane that hid his own wand. He had become more vicious once he was released, or broke out, whichever they wanted to call it.

Draco had constantly been on the wrong end of his wand during the summer breaks. Every question Draco asked, or whenever he corrected his father, he'd end up splayed on the ground writhing in unimaginable pain. He learned that summer not to say anything; and to _as his father put it_ 'grow up and act like an adult.' He did just that and more. Hell, the Dark Lord was far more impressed with Draco than he had ever been with Lucius. That put both father and son on edge. Despite their mutual loathing for one another, they still cared and loved each other. They were bloody family for cripes sake.

"Well Ssseverusss," The Dark Lord hissed, raising a bony white hand, "Iss our plan almosst complete?"

Snape nodded twice and glanced down at Draco before speaking, "Yes my lord. In two months' time we will be able to overrun Hogwarts."

"Excellent," Voldemort turned to Draco, "Any newss on my future ssupporterss Draco?"

Draco gulped silently as Voldemort's crimson eyes bore into him. He nodded, just as Snape had done, "Yes, my lord. I have gathered at least half of the Slytherins..." He lied. He had been spending too much time with Hermione that he hadn't spent any time spreading propaganda out to the students.

He felt Snape's eyes on him again but remained planted firmly. Any sign of movement casts a shell of doubt around the Death Eaters and Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to crucio them to ensure they were telling the truth. Draco had become excellent at lying, thanks to his father's horrible parenting skills. The Dark Lord eyed Draco and moved on to other business about the Bulgarians, the French and even the Americans. All groups of wizards and witches who were either joining their side or creating armies against them.

-

Draco walked silently beside Snape after they returned to Hogwarts. He had his head down and was in serious need of sleep. Snape went so far as to nudge him awake when his head bobbed lower as they walked down the stairs. Perking up, Draco rubbed his eyes and looked to his Potions master.

"You did well, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said without looking at him. "I'm sure your father is very..."

"Save it, professor." Draco snapped, shoving his hands into his pocket as they climbed down to the dungeons. "All my father cares about is saving his neck"

"That's not entirely true," Snape replied, halting as they reached the Slytherin dormitory entrance. He grabbed onto Draco's arm to force him to stay, "Everything he is doing is for your family."

Draco scoffed and looked away, "Torturing innocent people is hardly considered endearing."

"If I'm correct, you tortured innocent people. YOU raided alongside the others."

"I'm not saying that I'm exempt from my actions, Professor. I'm just saying..."

"Say nothing, Draco." Snape's black eyes bore into Malfoy's calm cool cobalt blue ones, "Act."

He pried his hand from Draco's forearm and raised his eyebrows, "Good night, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco watched Snape turn on his heel and march out of the corridor. He heard the familiar sound of the door opening and closing with a loud bang. Taking a much needed breath, Draco leaned up against the wall and brought his hands to his eyes. Since when has Snape become some sort of evil Dumbledore with his riddles? Why couldn't these people ever just tell him what was right and wrong? Oh right, because there wouldn't be any fun in that. Growing up sucks.

-

Draco had spent nearly every night in the hospital wing under heavy amounts of Sleeping Draught. He didn't have to tell Madam Pomfrey his problems, Snape had informed her that he was suffering from some illness but she knew exactly why. She was a smart cookie.

When Nott fell from his broom during practices, Draco offered to take him to the medical wing. He hadn't expected to run into Granger, but there she was in all her beautiful Gryffindor halo of beauty. He couldn't help but keep his eyes away from her and quickly moved them elsewhere when she glanced at him.

She moved past him and Draco had the sudden nerve to drop Nott on his arse, rush to Hermione and plant a big one right on her mudblood lips. But he didn't. He sat Nott down and took a seat opposite of him on another cot. Draco ran his hands through his hair, which he had begun to do a lot lately, especially when he was stressed.

"Go after her, mate." Nott nodded, grinning wickedly at Draco.

"W-what?" Draco sputtered, bringing his attention back to Nott where it had once been on Hermione's sad eyes.

"I'm not daft." Nott said, leaning back against the cot as Madam Pomfrey disappeared into the back where she held all her potions. "You fancy Granger."

"I do not," Draco scoffed, his eyes dancing between Nott and the door.

"Whatever. It's your funeral. Just don't let Pansy find out. She's had it out for Granger since the whole Hogwarts Express thing." Nott winced as he put weight onto his injured arm but looked to Draco. "For Merlin's sake, stop staring at me like I'm crazy, Malfoy."

Draco's jaw was unhinged and he was just staring at Nott. The wheels in his mind were tinkering slowly, putting pieces of an invisible puzzle together. He snapped out of it and closed her jaw, clenching it more like it.

"Granger is a filthy mudblood. The only place she belongs is under my foot," Draco tried to sound convincing but Nott's eruption of laughter caused his voice to fluctuate.

"You should try saying that with more umph. Look like you'd step on a kitten if it was near your foot, that'd always work." He sat back up when Madam Pomfrey exited with a tray of skelegrow amongst other items.

Leaning forward, Nott whispered, "Couldn't fool me though." He winked and Draco rolled his eyes, giving Nott a shove back against the bed where he let out a howl of pain after falling onto his injured arm.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to them and opened her mouth to scold Malfoy, who interrupted. "Is he going to be good enough for Quidditch tomorrow?"

She narrowed her eyes and nodded, "If you don't go around putting him in more injuries, then yes, Mr. Malfoy he will be good as new. Now, I have your sleeping draught and cot ready over there."

Draco took the cup of silvery liquid and walked behind the curtain, he undressed and took the drink like a shot, shaking as it slithered its way down his throat. He slept relatively well that night. No hint of a dream, not night mares, nothing. Maybe the sleeping draught was working. When he woke, Madam Pomfrey was looming over him with wide amber eyes. It startled him and he shot out of bed, knocking his breakfast all over the floor.

"Easy there, child," Madam Pomfrey laughed, waving her wand as the tray and food disappeared, "Just wanted to make sure you were still breathing."

Draco scratched the back of his neck and propped his elbow onto his knee. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty."

His eyes widened and he threw the blankets from him, struggling to get out of the massive pile, "What the fuck! Where'd all these come from?"

Madam Pomfrey laughed as Draco plummeted to the floor. She pulled the blankets from him and moved them off to the side as the cot began to make itself.

"It was rather chilly last night." She explained, offering a hand to Draco, which he took.

"I could have suffocated." Draco snapped, unable to find fault in Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh no dear, that wouldn't be good at all," She replied sarcastically, her voice airy and motherly, "Then what would Ms. Granger do?"

Draco was busy buttoning his shirt when he heard Hermione's name. He looked up at Madam Pomfrey with wide eyes, "What?"

Madam Pomfrey covered her mouth, "Oops. Silly me." She walked around the cot and Draco cut her off with a few short strides.

"What about Granger?" He demanded, moving each time she tried to pass.

"Oh, it's nothing dear. She watched you sleep for a few hours last night is all. Love and devotion in her eyes," Madam Pomfrey sighed romantically and left a stunned Draco rooted in his spot. His fingers still on one button.

Granger was watching him sleep? Blimey. What has this world come to?

-

He slipped on his Quidditch gear and was just about to leave when Pansy caught up to him. She grasped onto his arm and leaned up to kiss him but he tilted his head back ever so slightly to make her lips touch his chin instead.

"What is it, Pansy?" Draco asked, pulling his arm free. His eyes darted to the exit, wondering if he should just bolt right then and there. He didn't want to feel Pansy's touch, especially when she did the same thing to Blaise and half the other students.

"Draco, you haven't come see me in weeks." She cooed in his ear, tracing her hand up and down his arm, "Blaise says that..."

"I don't give a damn what Zabini says, Pansy. Now are we finished? I have a game to play," Draco snapped at her, prying her hands from him and gripping tightly onto his Firebolt.

He wanted to smash her over the head with it but it would ruin his broom, what with her head being too thick to cause any substantial damage. Pansy grabbed him as he was about to turn and he noticed that she was trying her hardest to find something to keep him there, just for a little bit.

"I know what's up with Granger," Pansy blurted out, watching Draco's eyebrow pique and his attention on her.

He held his broom to his side and tilted his head, "Go on..."

"You know how she practically jumped Snape a few months ago? And how she's always jumpy whenever Scarface or Weasel touches her?" Pansy looked excited and was beginning to bob up and down on her heels.

"I vaguely remember that," Draco lied. He had been one of the students who watched in sheer horror as Hermione lunged for Snape and kissed him. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks, but no it was real. He had gone to Snape's office to talk about some Death Eater meeting when Hermione stepped out looking relieved and yet stressed. When their eyes met, he knew... deep down that something was wrong.

It didn't take long for Draco to snoop around Snape's desk while Snape was putting things away. But he had always wondered who was stupid enough to slip an illegal potion to Granger, and get away with it. Sure there were rumours that Granger had lost her marbles and was practically begging to get screwed- hence the wager between Nott and Zabini, along with the rest of the Slytherin boys. It had taken Draco weeks to threaten most of them into not going after Granger. He used the excuse that she was close to Dumbledore and if they tried anything, then he'd be there in a flash.

In reality, he didn't want to see anyone, let alone a fellow Slytherin bumping and grinding uglies with his Granger. His Granger. His Hermione? That sounded too weird.

Pansy's hands caressed the Slytherin emblem on his chest, causing him to return to look at her. She prattled on without hesitation, "Well, I found a potions book that I got from my great great aunt or someone like that and..."

She was literally bouncing up and down, "I made the potion that makes Granger go crazy whenever a boy touches her! All I had to do was slip it into some chocolates, make her upset and I knew she'd gorge her fat little face in them."

Draco's eyes widened in sheer anger, he clenched and unclenched his jaw. Pansy seemed to notice his sudden stance and quieted. Draco had to remind himself to play it cool, and he did so.

"What?" He growled, shelving the need to slam Pansy against the wall and punch her several times in the face, making her black and blue marks more prominent. But a Malfoy didn't hit a girl, even one like Pansy. "You did what!"

Her eyes lit up when he pushed her lightly against the wall, apparently thinking that he was so impressed by her that he'd shag her silly right then and there. His little Malfoy wouldn't get up for her at this point, if anything it'd turn around and cut itself off before going anywhere near her snatch.

"Isn't it brilliant!" She whispered, putting her filthy hands all over his chest, "I was going to brew more... you know for Potter's girl but..."

There was a clash and both Slytherins looked to the left. Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs while a suit of armour walked lazily around her making as much noise as possible. His eyes met hers for a second and he saw what he thought was a small blush. Did she hear? No, she didn't they were talking too softly.

Pansy peered out around him and grinned, 'Well, look who it is, Gone off to see your little..." He wouldn't let her finish.

"Shut up Pansy," He snapped, grabbing her wrist and tugging her away from the wall. His grasp on his Firebolt tightened as he literally tossed her out the front gates, "You're going to miss me beat the pants off of Potter if you don't stop rambling."

Pansy tensed at his grasp but then, as if she were taunting Hermione, put on a face of glee, "Oh... OH!" She said excitedly, poking her tongue out at the Gryffindor girl as they both moved outside.

He made sure no one else was around as he swung Pansy around and pushed her against the wall.

"You have NO idea what you have gotten yourself into, Parkinson." Draco snapped at her, venom dripping from his lips.

"Draco... I thought you'd be happy," Pansy cooed, her eyes pleading with his to see her side of the story, "Granger is just a know-it-all and she really deserves everything that's coming to..."

"No," Draco said firmly, pulling away from her, "She doesn't. Get your head out of your arse, Pansy. Or at least pretend you know what you're doing or saying. There is a fucking war out there and here you are playing mind games with everyone. If Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore isn't going to find anything out, Draco." Pansy snapped at him, looking into his eyes with defiance. "He's a bloody coward and you know it. Why do you care so much about Granger all of a sudden? Don't think I don't know that you stare at her every waking chance. What you tried to poke your little Malfoy into her mudblood..."

"I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole, Pansy." Draco interrupted, watching a look of glee spread across her face, "But I also would risk my neck for a practical joke."

He pulled away from her and pushed her hands away when she tried to touch him, "It's time you grew up too or else you're going to get what you deserve."

Pansy opened her mouth to protest but Draco had already stalked off to the other end of the castle, heading to the pitch. She crossed her arms and pouted, watching Theodore and Blaise walking out.

"BLAISE!" Pansy cried, dashing over to him where she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good luck at the game today."

"I don't need luck, Pansy," Blaise said matter of factly, wrapping an arm around him. He looked around as if he were trying to find Draco.

"He's probably at the pitch, mate," Nott said picking at the hairs on his uniform as they walked down to the pitch.

-

Draco had finally gathered his team together and had to swipe some Exploding Snap cards out of Crabbe's hands and tossed it to the side. They didn't have a care in the world. Hell, the only one who cared about the game, beside him, was Nott. He was the only one looking intently at Draco while he prattled on about whom to block, what plays to do, and where the Gryffindors had the tendency to keep parts open.

Pansy's annoying voice floated over to Draco, followed by some soft piece of cloth. It got stuck in his hair and he had had enough of her. He pulled the handkerchief off of his head, balled it up, and threw it at the ground. Looking up, Draco pointed at her and shouted, "Watch it Parkinson. I will NOT hesitate to take points for interfering with a game!"

She looked put out and slouched back into her seat with her arms folded. Nott chuckled loudly while Blaise shot him a dirty look. Draco gave Blaise a look as if it say 'so what'? Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the two teams moved into the pitch. Everyone but Harry and Draco mounted their brooms and flew upward.

Harry and Draco stood across from another and extended their hands. He clasped his hand around Harry's and both tried as hard as they could to break the other's hand. It didn't work but it was worth a try. Draco glanced up and looked at Ginny and then back at Harry.

"Watch your girl, Potter." He warned, throwing a leg over his broom and flying into the air before Harry could say anything.

Draco spent most of the match looking for the snitch, coming blow to blow with Harry, who demanded to know what Draco had said those things about Ginny. Draco said nothing but it was evident by the boos in the crowd. He watched Harry look over and saw, as if in slow motion, a club went flying into the back of Ginny's head.

Harry raced to her but Dean had beaten him to it. Draco rolled his eyes when Madam Hooch blew her whistle and steered his broom back down to the pitch. Draco passed Goyle and stuck his foot out, giving the oaf a bit crack in the side for giving Gryffindors three free shots.

He hovered lightly over on the Gryffindor side and glanced at Hermione, who looked frozen in place. Draco ducked, having the feeling that the crazy blond girl next to Hermione had thrown something at him. She stuck her thumb down and said something about wishing Crispy Snorlacks would eat his dry skin off. Strange girl.

During half time, Draco took his frustrations out on the locker room. He threw things around and even went so far as to punch Crabbe for snorting that Draco was overreacting. When they emerged, Draco had a determined glare on his face and he went straight up to look for the snitch.

He had to try and make things fairer, not knowing exactly why he wanted it, but he rammed into Blaise who had aimed his club at Ginny for the second time and shot him a warning glare. He knocked Katie out of the way when he thought he saw the snitch but quickly grabbed onto her robes to keep her on her broom and shot off before anyone noticed.

Harry had flown next to him and looked at him. That's when he saw it, the glittering snitch behind Harry's ear. It reminded him of the time where he sat with the snitch mere inches away. Draco swooped down and straight toward Harry, who steered his broom out of the way. He had caught on. Both were neck to neck and jumped up then flew down as players flew past them.

He thought he saw Weasley give him the finger but he ignored it. Harry zoomed past him and rammed into his broom, Draco did the same.

"Watch it Potter!" Draco called out as he made an abrupt turn and flew straight up.

Harry looked straight as a bludger came flying toward him and flew up just as Draco had. He rammed into Draco again, this time by accident, but Draco's broom clipped the side of the wall and he went smashing into it. His face hit the hard wall, and a definite crunch echoed into his ear. Draco fumbled down and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. No one noticed as Harry had caught the snitch and Gryffindor won.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side but Draco didn't care. He lost the game and he felt like he lost a part of himself. It was overly dramatic but he didn't care at all. He shoved her away and stood, not bothering to wipe his face as blood dripped down his uniform. He had gotten used to pain that it hardly hurt, maybe a little sting. The teams gathered around and he shook their hands. His eyes met Harry's for a moment and Harry nodded curtly. Ron fake lunged at Draco but Ginny smacked him upside the head and drug him away.

Draco was furious but he let them have their win. His team was last to leave as Nott had gotten into a row with Blaise, who wanted to replace Draco as captain. Draco shrugged it off and left but not before yelling at his team and locking himself in the locker.

He didn't care what they thought. He had been through far too much to let ignorant children like them get the better of him. He was tired. Sick of being tired and tired of being sick. Draco leaned against his locker and banged his head against it. Tears began to surface whether he liked it or not.

He hated himself. He hated what he became. And most of all he hated the Dark Lord for making him this way. Tears flowed down his cheeks and across his face, washing the blood from his cheeks onto the ground. He wanted, just for once, to enjoy life and be a teenager. Not grow up to be a man so quickly, and for what? For a losing battle. For people who judged too quickly. Sure he judged, he had been raised that way but after witnessing all the horror it was to be a Death Eater... he wanted to be someone else. He'd trade places with Longbottom if he had the chance, hell he'd trade places with a Weasley. At least they had a happy family. At least their family only wanted the best and didn't demand it.

"Draco..." Her voice was like sweet lemon drops and he thought his mind was playing tricks.

Draco's body stiffened when he realized that it wasn't his imagination. She was really there. He looked up and at her, sneering slightly.

"What do you want? Come to gloat?" He snapped at her, trying to busy himself with something else, like laying waste to his Quidditch gear and pushing them harshly into his locker.

Her next words made his knees go weak, but he was hardly weak. He merely looked at her and made his peace. It didn't take long for the once shy soft spoken Granger to be overpowered by the fierce Gryffindor he knew lingered in her blood. They had their verbal blows, shouting, poking and even the occasional laugh.

Draco realized right then and there that she wasn't there because she needed him; she was there because she wanted him. He smirked at that thought and told her outright that he knew. She denied it, of course, just as he denied his feelings. Why waste what they had with words?

Their kiss was explosive. It was ten million times worth every Quidditch Cup in the history of Hogwarts. Her lips were soft against his and her breath warm. He felt her small hands at his waist, positioned awkwardly. She was perfect. She was his.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: A BIG THANK YOU for everyone who commented and rated the story. It makes me miserable day bright to know that people enjoy my work!

-

Chapter Fourteen

There was about four inches of snow on the ground by the time winter hit. Hermione hadn't felt better in years and she was finally, albeit a little bit in denial, happy. Getting up early to shower and dress, she ended up staring at herself in the mirror with her head cocked to the side. Her fingers trailed up the center of her navel and between her breasts to her collarbone.

She sighed in contentment as another hand appeared around her and followed the same path her own had. Draco's face became more prominent in the mirror, his mop of blond hair mussed from the night's sleep, and his pale skin contrasted her darker, but not too dark, skin. He hmm'd when she leaned against him and looked from her body straight into the mirror, and straight into her own eyes.

"It's late," Hermione said quietly, pulling away from him. Draco stared at himself in the mirror for a second, mussing his hair up more, before turning to Hermione.

"You always say that," he replied, pulling his boxers on and grabbing his black slacks that hung over a velvet crimson sofa.

"That's because it is. Ten thirty. I don't think I've ever spent so much time in the bathroom before." Hermione looked around for her blouse and found it under a pile of school books.

"Not my fault you couldn't figure out hot from cold, Granger," Draco replied, "Just had to do it the muggle way."

"You mean the non-lazy way."

"Mmm..."

He moved around the large plush chairs in the Room of Requirement and dropped onto the bed. Sighing, Draco stared up at the ceiling listening to Hermione dress quietly. She was busy buttoning up her blouse when he rolled over onto his side and stared at her with a grin. Hermione felt her self blush under his gaze and turned her back on him. He laughed.

"I've already seen everything."

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't have any self-conscious moments."

He rolled back onto his back and sighed, "I don't see why you would feel like that. Everyone drools over you when you're not looking."

He sat up just as Hermione pulled a sweat shirt on. Wrangling in his slacks, Draco stood and bounced until his feet shot out of the legs of his pants before buckling it. He grabbed his own shirt and pulled it on, leaving it open to show his chiseled chest. Hermione had the tendency to run her fingers on his exposed skin and he knew how she always blushed when he did that. He pulled his green and silver tie around his neck and wandered to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her.

He buried his head into her hair and she felt the warmth of his minty breath blush over her. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Draco hummed lightly as they sway back and forth and Hermione couldn't help but blush. She leaned back into him for a moment before spinning around and bringing her eyes to his. They were lit with a little something she didn't know he had before and they shone with the way the light cascaded over his beautiful face. He tilted her chin up with his finger and pressed his lips against the tip of her nose, her cheeks, forehead and finally her lips. Hermione sighed when he parted from her and brought her hands to the buttons of his shirt.

His eyes were on her as she went through and buttoned each one up, making sure they were smooth before moving onto the next one. Draco brought his hands to her own as she reached the top and held them. His thumb caressed the back of her hand for a second before she pulled them free and straightened his tie.

"So, Hogsmeade, yeah?" He asked her as she ran her hands through his hair. "Can I see you at Three Broomsticks?"

"I'll be there." She answered with a slight shrug.

"I'll be at the next table over, glaring daggers into Weasley as he puts his arm around you and tries to snog you silly."

"And I'll be shooting daggers at you as Pansy tries to rip your pants off and shag you on the table."

"I'd shag YOU on the table."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave his tie an extra hard yank before parting from him. Draco grinned and followed, the lights around the room going out as they passed. He held the door open for her and looked around the room as Hermione peaked around the corners to make sure no one was around. She exited first, followed by Draco.

They stared at each other and she giggled when he wriggled his eyebrows. He bowed gentlemanly, "Till next time, Ms. Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes again and grabbed his tie, pulling him to her. His lips crashed into hers and they met with heated passion. He tasted heavenly and she didn't want it to end, but it did. Draco pressed his lips against her lightly several times before they went in opposite directions, her to Gryffindor Tower and him to the Slytherin Dungeons.

-

Hogsmeade was busy as ever. The falling snowflakes didn't matter. They really weren't obstacles. There could be a blizzard and Hermione was sure students would still go there. No one wanted to be camped up in school, especially when there was an alternative. She stood by the entrance blowing into her mittens as Harry and Ginny appeared out of the Great Hall.

They waited for a little while until Ron showed up and to Hermione's surprise Luna tagged along. She hardly wore any heavy clothing, whereas Ron looked like a marshmallow. Luna leaned over and shoved another hat onto his head.

"Nargles don't like ginger hair," Luna explained, "And I think they have an attachment to Ronald. I see signs of them everywhere around him. See, there's a track right there!"

Luna pointed at some random spot on a bright teal jumper she had forced Ron to wear. Everyone looked at the spot in front of her finger but saw nothing. She locked arms with Ginny and both took the first steps toward Hogsmeade. Ron wobbled up to Harry and Hermione, both with amused looks on their face.

"She's mental, that one," Ron managed to say, prying off a few caps and mittens. "Can you believe it? I was walking down the corridor minding my own business when out of nowhere she jumps out telling me I was going to freeze to death. Look at her, she's not wearing anything."

He pointed to Luna, who had gone dancing in the snow, bumping into everyone. Luna wore a light blue cardigan sweater with a plaid blue skirt, white stockings and wizarding shoes similar to Chuck Taylor converse with the exception that they never got wet and resized whenever some one grew. Harry and Hermione exchanged glanced and stifled their laughter while Ron looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Why does everyone keep laughing? Maybe I'm the only sane one here," Ron grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets after he had freed himself from his scarf, hat, and mitten prison; although he was still wearing the bright teal jumper. Hermione had a feeling he didn't want to take it off as he went so far as to smooth the wrinkles out of it.

"Maybe." Harry replied with a shrug, "Let's get going. I'm freezing."

They made their way down to Hogsmeade in record time. By the time they got there, Ron was complaining that his hands had frozen but Ginny made a note to mention that Luna had given him plenty to wear. He grumbled about not wanting to wear a bright pink scarf or purple cap and went to Harry's side to talk about something else.

Hermione passed Draco and Theodore Nott, who were busy staring at the people inside Zonkos. Draco turned slightly and looked at Hermione, who looked back at him. He winked and gave her that signature Malfoy crooked grin. She felt her face reddening but was glad that there had been a gust of wind to make her face more red. She had an excuse to blush now.

Theodore nudged Draco just as Pansy exited a store and looked at him with glee. She ran to him and nearly knocked him over into the display but he held his ground firmly. Draco firmly held Pansy from him and said something Hermione didn't catch but Pansy looked a little put out. It didn't take long for her to link her arm around his slim waist and hug close to him. Nott exchanged looks with Draco and shrugged, all three heading inside for warmth.

Hermione managed to find a bookstore near the edge of Hogsmeade and wanted to spend her free time looking for Quality Potions. She had been meaning to look for the exact potion that was used on her but...her time and mind frame was elsewhere. Being with Draco made things more clear but it also took up a lot of time. On top of being a prefect, top of her class, and an unofficial member of the Order, Hermione's plate was quite full.

She paused at the mythical creatures aisle where she found Ron being dragged to some random spot by Luna, who was loading him up with books. He looked terrified and interested all rolled into one as Luna rambled on about animals that looked like corned beef that would melt your face off or a fruit fly the size of a dragon. Hermione tried to stifle a laugh when Ron mentioned them being in the 'mythical' section and that none of it was real, causing Luna's normally bright face appeared down right offended. Her mind seemed to glaze over once she gave him a once over and realized that he wasn't wearing her scarves, mittens or hats.

He glanced at Hermione for help, but she just shrugged and went to the next aisle. She could hear Ron groan when Luna mentioned bringing another cap with her for emergencies. Hermione continued looking down each aisle and sighed in frustration at the end of each one. She asked one of the employees but they looked at if as if she were insane and mumbled about going elsewhere or she had the wrong description.

She knew she had the right description. She was under the blasted curse! Hermione passed Ron and Luna for the third time, and to her horror, Ron was actually reading a book. Luna continued to ramble about mythical creatures and how they really weren't mythical but that people just didn't care to notice. He didn't seem to notice how Luna would pause to look at him with adoration before continuing her tirade.

Hermione crossed the threshold to an adjacent store that held more mature books. One had to be of legal age to enter because there had been wards on the section. Of course, she knew that there really weren't wards because either students were already wary of what kinds of wards would be on there or that normally they didn't look up academic stuff that they could find in the Hogwarts library. Hermione ad checked the library at Hogwarts but they didn't have what she was looking for.

Sighing sadly, Hermione was about to give up and go to the Three Broomsticks in hopes of looking at Draco being pawed at by Pansy. Not that the idea of that made her happy, it was the fact that he'd be there. She reached the end of the aisle, which so happened to be a dead end, and turned around to exit when she was pushed against the book shelf. Hands slid around her waist and lips found her own.

Hermione closed her eyes as the kiss was deepened. She felt his lips caress her own, his tongue tracing over the edge of her bottom lips before sucking it in. Hermione gasped slightly as she tasted the sweetness of sugar on his breath. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, both silently dueling each other. They parted long enough to take a breath, their lips still touching but their breaths bathing one another. Hermione pushed him from her a little and stared into his eyes.

"Are you mad?" She snapped, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe," he replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I saw you come in here and just had to say hello."

Hermione blushed when she felt his lips against her soft cheek, "Well, hello."

"Hi." He grinned, planting kisses across her face until their lips touched again.

She let out a small moan as his hands traced over her backside and slowly traveling up her shirt. She expected cold hands, as the weather outside was freezing but instead they were nice and warm. Hermione tilted her head back accidentally bumping into the book shelf which caused a small thud to echo. She pulled away, almost afraid of seeing some one catch them, but no one came.

"Draco," she whispered, trying to pull away from him despite the growing need between her thighs for him, "Some one might see."

"No one will find us. No one comes in here," Draco replied, bringing his hands back around to her stomach and the hem of her sweater, tugging it upward.

Hermione brought her hands down to keep her sweater from rising over her, "No. Stop."

"No always means yes," he teased, watching as Hermione tried to fight off the overwhelming need for him.

"Draco. No means no. Stop it." She almost pleaded with him but gasped when she felt his lips touch her neck, his tongue coming out to lap at her soft skin.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, bringing his hands to the buttons of her jeans, popping them open.

"I don't want to get caught…" She tried to explain, putting her hands on his but he knocked them away.

"No…you do. I can tell." He teased, tracing his hand over the exposed flesh of her toned navel while pulling the flaps of her jeans apart. "You want to get caught. It's exciting that way."

"Draco." She whispered, looking into his eyes, which were filled with mischief. She shook her head, "Pansy might…"

"Fuck Pansy." He groaned, pushing his lips against hers while a hand slipped between her thighs, pressing against her centre.

Hermione moaned as she felt his fingers trace over her lips, his thumb graze her engorged clit. She brought her hands to the hem of his soft black sweater as her hips began to rock against his hand. Draco pulled her from lips and attacked her neck. He pushed two fingers into her heat, pistoning them inside her, feeling her slick walls contract around him. Hermione brought a hand to the back of his head as he sucked on part of her neck and let out another moan, feeling the ecstasy begin to build up.

She heard a noise just beyond the door and tried to push Draco away but he felt her firmly against the wall.

"Draco. Some one is coming." She moaned, bucking her hips against his hand as he slipped another finger inside her while his thumb pushed against her sweet bundle of nerves.

"Let them come," he whispered into her neck, pulling a hand from her waist.

Hermione let out a small stifled cry when he grabbed a book and flung it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Stop! What are you doing?" She tried to breath but he felt so good against her.

"Giving you what you want, what we want."

He grabbed another book and tossed it behind him lazily. Hermione gripped onto his shoulder as her heart began to beat faster and faster. The haze of lust filled her eyes and she let out another cry, feeling his tempo quicken. She reached out as he grabbed another book to stop him but missed. It went clattering down onto the ground and she thought she heard some one call his name in the distance.

"Draco." She moaned, leaning back against the bookshelf now, her eyes closed.

Draco brought kisses back to her lips and she pulled him to her via sucking on his lips. She felt herself rising to that climax, her body adjusting to his hand which was still planted diligently between her legs. Hermione couldn't speak anymore, her kiss told him exactly how she felt. She hated him at that point but she loved it. All of it.

Hermione felt the explosion of relief and ecstasy flood her system just as she let out a loud cry into Draco's mouth. There was a loud clatter and Draco pulled away from Hermione, shielding what would have been a very red Gryffindor behind his body.

"Oi. Where have you been?" Theodore asked, leaning into the room. He looked down at the books and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione quickly redid her pants, her face turning bright red when Nott realized who was behind Draco.

"Ah. Go figure," Nott said, looking around behind him. "Better hurry mate. You-Know-Who is looking for you. Not really happy that you gave her exploding chocolates."

Draco nodded and exchanged a grin with Nott, who tipped an invisible hat to Hermione. "Granger."

"N-Nott." Hermione squeaked behind him, trying to hide her blush in Draco's back.

"I'll distract her while you two…uh…finish up." Nott waved his hand and left.

Draco's shoulders jumped as he laughed and turned around to Hermione. She frowned at him and slapped his chest half-heartedly.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" She snapped at him, watching him take his wand out and cast a drying spell on her before shrugging.

"You loved it."

"What? I…"

"Don't lie."

"Shut up, that's not the point. We could have gotten caught!"

Draco shrugged and pulled Hermione to him. He leaned down to kiss her but she tilted her head to the side, refusing to at first. Her eyes glanced at him when he quirked a brow before grinning. Hermione felt herself being compelled to kiss him. Damn Malfoy.

"Three Broomsticks, yeah?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

"If you want me to stab you in the jugular with a fork, then sure." She grumbled, trying to hide a laugh when he laugh.

"As long as it's a promise." He tilted her chin up at him and pecked her lips before mussing her hair up with his hand.

Draco turned on his heel and left. Hermione leaned against the shelf and sighed, banging her head against it. A book fell on top of her with a loud thud. She pulled it off of her head and looked at the title. Quality Potions. Groaning, Hermione slammed her head against the shelf and winced at the pain that came. She grabbed the book and picked the rest of the ones Draco had thrown around, placing them in their correct spots before heading out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione purchased Quality Potions for two galleons and ended up waiting while Ron tried to count enough knuts to pay for a tiny book he had on the counter. When Hermione leaned over to read the title, Ron quickly slammed his hand over it and looked at her. The sound he made caused several people around them to look up in interest before turning their attention elsewhere. His ears went pink as he finished counting his money and handed, literally, a handful of coins to the clerk. The clerk eyed him and grumbled about students using all of their spare change. Ron quickly tucked the book under his bright teal jumper and cleared his throat.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice croaking when Hermione raised a sculpted eyebrow.

She didn't pry. Whatever Ron had bought was his own problem. She was curious though. It wasn't very often that Ron went to the trouble of counting exact change out, let alone buying a book AND not letting her see what it was. She forgot about it once they stepped outside as the cold nippy air attacked them.

Hermione tried to shield herself from the wind as they trudged their way to the Three Broomsticks. Eventually, Ron pulled himself in front of Hermione to shield her from the wind, taking all of it. He was such a gentleman when he wasn't trying to act like one. They managed to reach the Three Broomsticks without trouble, although Ron had slipped on ice three times and once more when Hermione was trying to help him up. That time they both ended up back flat against the icy ground but erupted with laughter.

The place was crowded and there was hardly any room to get by. Hermione had to snake through crowds, break couples up by walking straight through their hands, apologizing of course, until she reached the back of the establishment. Ginny and Luna sat in one corner, giggling over something in a bright pink bag between them. Harry sat looking bored with his chin resting on his hand but perked up when he saw the besotted Ron.

Ron's face was red and he looked as if he had run face first into a table. Three caps were askew atop his head and a scarf was trailing behind him, tangled in all the others. He plopped down next to Harry with a loud groan and leaned his head back. Hermione sat beside Luna, who had looked up and at Ron. Ginny looked up as well and leaned over to greet Hermione. They exchanged looks as Luna basically bore her bright blue eyes into Ron, who had his eyes closed and mouth open like a large bass.

"I'll get us a round of butter beers," Harry said, breaking Luna's gaze on Ron.

"I don't think you can get through the crowd," Hermione said, straining a little as she looked around the large group of people.

"I suppose so," Harry replied in defeat, plopping his chin onto his hand again.

"Its fine Harry. I'm not thirsty anymore," Ginny said lightly, rubbing his arm. Harry seemed to perk up with her touch and smiled at her.

"Gulping Plimpies really like butter beer. It makes their skin soft," Luna said lightly, causing everyone to look at her with a confused look.

She tilted her head to the side and parted her lips to speak, "Would you like a butter beer, Ronald?"

Ron snorted and looked down at her, his caps tumbling off his head as he looked at her. Blinking, he looked to Ginny and Hermione as his ears turned pink.

"Uh…"

"Here you go lads and ladies," came the voice of Rosmerta who was carrying a tray of bottled butter beers. "I had to wriggle my way through the crowd but here you are, sorry for the wait."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Rosmerta placed a bottle in front of everyone. Harry dug into his pockets for a few galleons but Madam Rosmerta just shook her head and held her hand out.

"Already paid for, Mr. Potter." Her light blue eyes danced across everyone's face, except Ron who had already popped open his bottle and began chugging it.

"By who?" Hermione asked, looking around the crowd. Her eyes landed on the table across the way and she smiled.

Draco sat against the wall with an arm around the chair where Pansy sat. She was busy chatting to Daphne and even leaned over to smack Millicent in the back of her head when the heavy set girl didn't nod at her every word. Blaise and Theodore were arguing over something but Draco looked plain bored. Until he saw her eyes looking at him. He seemed to perk up and smirked that famous Malfoy smirk, wriggling his eyebrows.

Madam Rosmerta spoke but her voice was blocked out when a loud crash echoed across the place. Two students crashed into one another, throwing punches and ramming into one another. A few students laughed loudly and chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

In a flash, the pretty Rosmerta darted into the crowd telling them to break it up. The group quickly forgot about the free butter beer and everyone dug in. Hermione sat with her finger on the tip of her bottle and stared at Draco. Their eyes met again for a brief moment before his face was turned by Pansy's hand as she whispered something into his ear.

Hermione went back to her drink and leaned over to see what Ginny was talking about while Luna gave her butter beer to Ron and warned him not to chug it too fast just in case Krumbled Korkies were awake. They gave bad stomach aches apparently. Ron just raised an eyebrow and took a smaller swig before he and Harry got into a conversation about Quidditch.

-

The rest of the week went by quickly. Christmas was coming up and Hermione was feeling a little excited to be taking a break from school work, which was odd considering she had checked out a few 'light reading' books from the library. Ron, of course, made a comment that what she considered 'light reading' was what normal people considered a year's worth of reading. She didn't care, she liked reading.

When everyone was asleep, Hermione sat against her head board and flipped through the pages of Quality Potions. Every so often she'd stop and read the description of a potion she thought might fall under the one she was suffering from. Twisting her lips to the side, she closed the book and leaned over, putting it onto her nightstand in the same spot she normally had. She paused when she spotted Crookshanks wander up to her bed and jump up easily.

He crawled up to her carrying something in his mouth. She first thought it was another rat, secretly hoping it was Peter, but naturally it wasn't. Crooks dropped what he had in his mouth onto the bed beside her and to her surprise it wasn't a dead animal at all, but rather a small package. Hermione looked around and grabbed the small package. She shook it and heard something clinking in it.

Slowly unfolding the package, Hermione tilted her head to the side as she noticed that it was a box from Jenkins' Jadeite Jewels at the end of High Street in Hogsmeade. Her eyes widened when she pulled out a small silver bracelet that held a few little charms. Hermione looked down at Crooks, who had rolled over onto his back and firmly passed out. A note fell from the box and landed on her lap. Hermione quirked a brow and pulled it up until the moonlight.

She unfolded it and watched as the writing, in elegant print, glistened in a midnight blue. The words shone briefly and ran across the parchment like an ad, but it wasn't. It was a letter. A note from Draco:

"I saw this and thought of you.  
-DM  
p.s. Your cat tore up my shoes, you owe me."

Hermione grinned and looked down to Crooks, bringing her hand down to rub his belly. His leg twitched and he mewed pleasantly. Holding the bracelet up, she watched as it latched onto her wrist and shrunk to a comfortable size. Hermione leaned back against her bed and watched as each charm twirled around and lit her canopy of curtains up with the night sky. Stars twinkled and there were a small shower of shooting stars. She closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, her hand clutching the twinkling letter.

-

The next morning there was an announcement on the Common Room board indicating that students needed to sign up if they were planning on staying over break. Hermione was invited to the Burrow for the Holidays and planned on filling up the going away sheet before the day was out. She found that she was too busy with trying to get to class on time that she didn't have enough time to sit down and fill it out.

She was nearly late to Potions because Ron had fallen through the invisible steps and she and Harry spent fifteen minutes trying to pull him out. Luna had also lost her shoes and blamed Nargles, but Ron helped find them and she beamed happily at him but he didn't seem to notice. Ginny had a run in with Pansy Parkinson but when Draco arrived around the corner, she was forgotten. Everyone was running late as the snow seemed to slow down everyone's bodies.

Hermione had worn two sweaters in potions because it was freezing. Hot in the summer and cold in the winter. She overheard Ron complaining about freezing off his 'jingle bells' and Harry laughed. His laughter cost Gryffindor five points from Snape, but Hermione won them back by answering a row of questions correctly. She knew Snape just wanted her to shut up and give others a chance to answer.

She would, ever so often, feel the prickling at the base of her neck whenever she knew Draco was looking at her. Hermione felt his hand brush up against her when they were working on a Life Extender potion, one that healed severe injuries caused by certain hexes. Of course, he'd still snidely comment on her inability to crush Walhog berries correctly, and she'd admonish him about how much dragon blood he poured into their cauldron.

Ron and Harry were having too much of a difficult time wrestling with the bouncy Walhog berries that they didn't notice the subtle exchanges between Hermione and Draco. She was sure of it because if they did, Draco would be flat on his back and hexes would be thrown. They finished their potion first and Snape awarded them nothing, as usual. He did, however, look between them especially when Hermione blushed after Draco whispered how attractive she looked squashing the berries.

"That was brutal," Ron said as they exited the dungeons, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. "I can't believe you and Malfoy didn't get into it."

Hermione shrugged, "It's a matter of being professional, Ronald. He wasn't about to lose house points or his grade."

"Besides, why would he cause trouble? You're the smartest witch of the century," Harry added, trudging up the stairs between Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, thank you Harry but I don't think I'm the smartest witch. There are plenty of bright witches." She said with a small blush on her cheeks, she really did like those compliments.

The trio split up once they got to the library. Hermione had to return some books and Ron and Harry were going back to the dormitory to get ready for Quidditch practice. The library was rather full and so she had to find a place in the back. She set her school books onto the table and pulled the parchment out ready to complete it.

"Oi," Draco's voice echoed in the small nook.

Hermione turned and looked over her shoulder. He was standing against a bookshelf with his hand resting above him. He looked damn good with a loosened tie and the top button of his shirt undone.

"What are you doing?" He asked; taking a seat next to her.

Draco rested his arms on her pile of books as Hermione spoke. "I've been invited to the Burrow for Christmas Holiday."

She looked at him and watched his jaw twitch. He held a face of indifference for a moment before leaning over and snatching the paper. Hermione frowned and reached for it.

"Give it here, Malfoy." She said, trying to pry it from his fingers as he had balled it into a tight wad.

"Why not stay here for Christmas Holiday?" He asked, causing Hermione to halt and sit back down.

"Why would I stay here? Ron and Harry are going to the Burrow."

Draco shrugged, "I'm staying here. You could stay with me."

She quirked an eyebrow and watched his expression change a little. "I told them I would go to the Burrow for the Holiday."

"Well cancel," he leaned forward a little, "Think about it Granger. We've been shagging every night for weeks. Imagine what it will be like when you're in a house full of red headed weasels. Male weasels."

She groaned and looked away, her mind trying to figure things out.

"Why aren't you going to the manor?" She asked him instead.

Draco shrugged, "Don't feel like it. Our family is not very Christmas oriented. Sure I get a lot of gifts but I always end up opening them alone. Mum likes to go to Spain and my father is too occupied with….his job."

Hermione felt his hand touch her arm, his thumb rubbing hers lightly. "Think about it." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers lightly, touching her charm bracelet. "I like that, where'd you get it?"

Hermione looked down and smiled, "Oh I don't know. Some insufferable git who think he's god's gift to women."

Draco grinned and pressed his lips against hers again, "That's not a bad thing, now is it? He apparently admires you out of everyone."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed dramatically, "When he's not busy being a prat to everyone he's not so bad."

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and laughed. They heard Nott's voice shout for Draco to hurry as they were going to be late for Divination. He rose out of his seat and pecked Hermione on the crown of her head before leaving. Hermione sighed and looked down at the bracelet. She rose and packed all of her books, glancing down at the crumpled parchment in front of her. Grabbing it, she tossed it into the bin and made her way to McGonagall's office to sign up to stay in Hogwarts over the break. She'll break it to the boys later.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is a chapter I really like. I'm really going to try and keep posting chapters but next week will be really busy for me. This story will be about 25 chapters long and will, hopefully, build up to an explosive ending. Quite literally!

-

Chapter Sixteen

Harry and Ron hadn't taken the idea that Hermione was staying behind for Christmas holiday lightly. Ron even went so far as to pretend not to talk to her. It only lasted a few hours as he soon realized that he needed help on his Transfiguration essay. Harry gave up after a few moments and an explanation from Hermione. They had a feeling that she would stay behind because of the effects of the potion, not to mention the Weasley brothers had no sense of boundaries with it came to their favourite bushy haired prefect. It wasn't that they were trying to be sly; they just felt she was one of the family and teased her accordingly.

Eventually they gave up trying to convince her and made promises to write and send chocolates. Hermione groaned at the thought of more chocolates all considering but she accepted their offer. It was the best they could do, especially considering the time they were at. Ron ended up changing the subject to Quidditch, which Hermione tuned out effectively. After a few hours, she bid the boys good night and climbed the stairs to her dormitory where Crooks sat mewing in the middle of her bed. His bright green eyes shown in the dark as he moved around in a circle and plopped. He had been waiting for her apparently. Such a cute cat.

She climbed into bed after closing the window, which Lavender has opened to let her brown ruffled owl in and out. She rarely ever closed the window when she was done with it and while it irked Hermione, she was nearly always too exhausted to complain. She tip toed against the stone floor and jumped into bed, snuggling under the layers upon layers of blankets. Crookshanks moved to the crook of her neck and rolled himself into a little ball before falling asleep.

Hermione remained awake however and thought about the recent events. Harry had received an owl informing him of an unusual gathering of Death Eaters just outside of Muggle London. The Ministry still hadn't sent any Aurors out to investigate and she had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that Voldemort had weaselled his way into there somehow. She had to look on the bright side and so did the rest of the Order. Thanks to Hagrid and Madam Maxine, they had gained the trust of several giants and the mermen and maids of the Black Lake told Dumbledore that no ship would cross the lake without their knowledge. And even the centaurs agreed to keep an eye on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

It was strange how the magical community seemed to rally together toward the common good. Of course, that didn't mean some giants and trolls hadn't been persuaded by the Dark Lord but one could hope their side wouldn't prevail. She let out a breathy sigh, watching her breath rise into the air around her. She was warm under her blankets but the room was unnaturally cold. It would, of course, magically heat up once she had fallen asleep. It always did. Rolling over onto her side, Hermione listened to the quiet purr of Crooks and felt her eyes grow heavy. She let out a small yawn, which was reciprocated by her familiar, before falling into a deep sleep.

-  
The Great Hall was rather empty, considering many students wanted to spend time at home. At the height of the war, families tended to stick together when they had the chance. Hermione was blessed, or cursed depending on who looked at it, with the fact that her family didn't remember her. They were adventurers in the Australian Outback and had no inkling that they were connected to a world that was written in fantasy novels. Hermione did feel sad on days where Lavender or even Ginny would receive letters from their respected parents. Harry was the only one to understand the pain of losing family, but even he didn't understand all of it. He was raised without unconditional love but having him there was better than nothing.

Two students sat at the end of one large table with a chess set between them. Hermione was resting her chin on her hand while Draco sat across from her. He glared daggers into the chess board, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Finding herself admiring the determination on his face, Hermione couldn't help but sigh inwardly. He wasn't what she expected at all. Charming, intelligent and attractive. Draco Malfoy was no longer the spoiled, self-absorbed git she had known him as. Heck, she even saw him bend down to pick up some first year Hufflepuff's heavy trunk and haul it to Filch when no one was around. It caused her to smirk at the thought.

His eyes, shining beautifully under the warm light, lifted from the chess board and stared straight into hers. Hermione looked away and straightened herself up, but she swore she saw him smirk. He leaned back with both hands folded onto the table.

"Rook to E4," he said lightly, grinning at Hermione.

She watched in horror as his Rook slid across the board and went to town of her Queen. It morphed into something that reminded her of a golem and proceeded to bash the face of her Queen in. Grabbing the Queen by the scruff of her neck, it tossed her to the side into a pile of pieces at the edge of the board. Hermione groaned.

"This is so barbaric," she muttered, watching the Rook wander back into its spot and transform back to the little castle.

"No." Draco said with an amused tone, "This is wizarding chess."

"It's still barbaric."

He leaned closer, that big perfect Malfoy grin on his face, "You're just upset that I'm winning. Face it Granger, I'm a better strategist than you are."

She snorted and folded her arms onto the table, leaning in as well. "You haven't seen anything yet, Malfoy."

Her eyes scanned the board and she grinned, "Knight to C5."

The knight galloped toward Draco's own Queen and pulled his sword out. He then rammed it into the side of the Queen before literally hurling her bits to the side. Hermione looked up at Draco with a smug look while he glared at the board with his mouth open.

"Check," Hermione called lightly, trying to hide a grin. "I've watched Harry and Ron play chess for ages. I've picked up a few things."

Draco's eyes darted around the board while his brow lowered. He brought a hand to his chin and began to stroke it dramatically. Looking up at her, Draco grinned.

"It's not over yet, love." He wriggled his eyebrows, "Bishop to A1."

The Bishop slid across the board, straight past Hermione's remaining pieces and pounced onto her King. They wrestled on the board, the rest of the pieces turned to watch. Draco's pieces shouted and cheered while Hermione's groaned in defeat. The Bishop flung the King over onto the pile and dusted his hands off. Hermione looked down and frowned, trying to play everything over in her mind.

"How is that possible!" She exclaimed a little louder than usual.

Draco sighed triumphantly, "Face it; I'm better than you at this game. The sooner you admit it, the better you'll feel."

"Right because I want to have to listen to you tell me how much better at wizarding chess you are than me. Best six out of seven." Hermione already began gathering her pieces but yelped when her pieces jumped from her hands.

They reformed and shook their heads. The Queen shouted at Hermione that she was not going to be part of a massacre. Hermione stared blankly at the pieces as they crossed the board onto Draco's side and crossed whatever arms they had. Draco laughed, his chest vibrating quickly.

"Looks like you're up a creek without a paddle, Granger." He teased, resting his hand on her own.

He pried the pawn she was still holding out of her hand and set it onto the board. Hermione sighed and looked at him, feeling his fingers run up and down her forearm. They stared at one another for a while when… Draco blinked. Her eyes had gone hazy and she looked flushed.

"Granger?" He asked, looking around the empty Great Hall, "Oi. Are you alright? Granger? Hermione?"

She just smiled at him and giggled. Draco's eyes widened as he quickly rose and grabbed onto her hand.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Draco pulled her with him across the tables and hurried her along. They ran straight into Professor Flitwick, who tumbled backward in a summersault and looked around in a daze. Hermione tried to keep up but she found herself feeling very odd indeed. Her thighs quivered with each step and she couldn't help but stare at the back of Draco's head as they rounded the corner. He stopped and looked around, grabbing Hermione's free hand when she ran it up and down his chest.

"Here." Draco breathed, opening the door to the broom closet and shoving Hermione promptly inside.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione pounced. Her lips found his and her hands became tangled in his blond locks. He groaned against her and pushed her back against the wall, knocking several brooms onto the floor. A few remaining students passed the closet and stopped but shrugged, thinking it was Peeves causing some ruckus. Something hard and pulsating was pushing against her stomach, causing butterflies to form inside. She took another much needed breath as the lips travelled up her neck and to her chin, jaw and then lips. Having to tilt her head back, Hermione reached to meet the heavy kiss. Their lips slightly wet and tingling.

She felt his hand move from her waist and travel up her side to the back of her head. Resting at the nape of her neck, she felt him deepen the kiss by pulling her closer to him. His tongue traced her bottom lip, waiting for permission, which he got when she parted her lips ever so slightly. She could feel his warm tongue dip into her mouth, playfully touching hers, and she could only let out tiny moans.

His hands travelled down to her skirt and hiked it up, allowing it to pool around her waist. He lifted her up and brought a hand to her thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist. Hermione moaned when she felt his hardened bulge rub against the thin fabric of her knickers. She brought her hand between them, hastily pulling at the emerald serpent belt buckle of his.

Draco pulled his lips away from hers for a brief moment as he heard his fly unzip. They stared into one another's eyes before Hermione leaned forward and captured his mouth with her own. Running a hand up the wall, he managed to pull away, starting to breathe harder. Hermione's hand traced over his length, slowly stroking it with both hands. Draco let out a low groan and looked down between them, his lips parted as he let out breaths.

Hermione ran her fingers along his entire hardened manhood, tracing the precum that pooled at the tip around the shaft. Draco's breath hitched as she began pumping him. His hips slowly bucked forward while his hand on the wall grasped at it. Looking up at her, Hermione stared with her own lips parted. He brought a hand between her thighs, rubbing against the fabric. Her eyes lit up when she felt his thumb graze her clit; causing her to lean back and let out a moan.

Draco pulled her hand from him and pushed her knickers to the side, feeling how sopping wet she was for him. He brought his lips to hers as he positioned himself at her center and pushed in. Hermione moaned into his kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. Draco began to thrust slowly into her, with short motions. Her body jerked happily against the wall as her inner thighs quivered. They let out unison groans of pleasure when Draco started a quick but short rhythm with their movements.

Her hips rolled against his in time and she felt her walls contract around him. He pulled from the kiss and began caressing her neck with his lips and tongue. Hermione let out a much needed breath, mixed with a loud cry. Their movements grew heavier, quicker, and harder. Draco pumped into her with intoxicating passion, his hips slamming against her. Bringing his hands to her thighs, he held himself against her.

"Draco," she purred into his ear, feeling him shiver against her and his thrusts to grow harder.

Draco and Hermione's breath grew more ragged as they felt their climax beginning to arrive. Her hand gripped onto his back as he pressed himself against her. She let out a loud cry as her walls squeezed his length tightly, milking him of his warm seed. Draco grunted into her neck and gave two more hard thrusts before he felt spent.

She ran her hand absentmindedly through his hair, both breathing heavily. Their brows were covered with sweat. His hair felt damp from the perspiration but she liked it. Draco pulled away from her and lowered her to the ground, flipping his shaggy hair over his head. His bangs fell in front of his face, framing it perfectly. Hermione leaned up against the wall and tried to fan her warm skin.

"I need to stop flustering you with my good looks, or else we're going to be living in this broom closet," he grinned at her, resting his forehead on hers.

Hermione blushed, "Please, it's your oh so charming personality that attracts me to you."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Is it, now? And here I thought you wanted me perfectly sculpted body."

She snorted and laughed, Draco's own deep rumbles of laughter followed. They helped one another dress and fix their hair. Draco pried the door open with one hand, the other secured around Hermione's waist. They crossed the threshold and ran smack dab into someone. Draco stumbled back, slamming the door behind him with wide eyes. Hermione looked equally as shocked and turned crimson red.  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood in front of them, holding a box of what looked like lemon drops. He was currently holding one to his lips and looked down at the pair. His eyes darted from Draco to Hermione then to the broom closet and began to twinkle.

"H-Headmaster," Hermione managed to croak out, stepping away from Malfoy.

Their arms got tangled with on another that it took a bit of awkward time to part. Hermione glanced to Draco and realized that she had buttoned his shirt up incorrectly and he seemed to have noticed as well as all the colour had drained from his face.

"Oh. Good afternoon Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded to Draco, who looked as if he were about to pass out.

Dumbledore looked back to the closet and smiled. He actually smiled. Holding out a box, "Lemon drop?"

"N-No thank you," Hermione said quietly, glancing to Draco who merely shook his head.

"I guess you have to have an acquired taste for them. I find, in my old age, that these really hit the spot for some extra energy." His eyes twinkled at the pair, "But you two don't really need any extra energy, do you?"

Hermione and Draco shook their head in unison and Dumbledore smiled. He popped the lemon drop into his mouth and turned to go into the Great Hall. Taking two steps, he stopped and looked at them.

"The broom closet on the other end of the hall is quite a quiet place. Filch hardly travels there."

"W-What?" Draco's voice had finally managed to return but sounded out of place and high pitched.

Dumbledore shrugged, "Just thought you two ought to know. Good day."

He turned and entered the hall, greeting Professor McGonagall and asking if she wanted a lemon drop. Draco and Hermione looked at each other as their colour began to return to normal. Draco was the first to grin and Hermione the first to laugh.

"I think we should be more careful," she whispered quietly as Draco and she began walking down the corridor.

"I think you need to stop trying to shag me silly," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. His laugh died down when he turned to Hermione, "What's a lemon drop?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Shrieking Shack had another reason for it to be occupied with screams. A row of Death Eaters stood around the bottom level of the shambled house in a complete circle. Lucius Malfoy held his wand out, pointing it downward, aiming it at the witch. He held a sneer on his face that looked as if a House-Elf had the gall to grab a stepping stool, climb it and slapped him clear across the face. His nostrils flared as he flicked his wand again, causing the witch to roll over and writhe in agony. The subtle sounds of her snapping bones were over shadowed by her screams. When he lowered his wand, she breathed a sigh of relief but only long enough before she began weeping.

"I don't know anything, I swear!" She cried loudly, her mousy brown hair draped over her face.

"Then we will just have to dig deeper," Lucius replied lazily, flicking his wand again and a bright yellow light bathed the woman.

She let out horrified screams, her entire body arching off of the ground. The door to the Shrieking Shack blew open and Lucius stopped his assault as a large shadowy figure loomed in the door way.

"Perhaps, Malfoy, we should us other methods outside of torture," came the voice of Severus Snape as he stepped through the threshold.

Lucius tilted his head up as if he just smelled something distinctively disgusting under his nose. His features softened somewhat when yet another shadow appeared beside Snape, who had parted the crowd and taken his place amongst them.

"Ah, Draco." Lucius said proudly, puffing his chest out as Draco's face became illuminated by the moon light.

"Father," Draco replied with a curt nod, coming up to stand beside Snape.

He had stirred out of his peaceful slumber around one thirty in the morning, gently rolled a sleeping Hermione from his embrace and dressed silently. He barely made it to the dungeons before Snape appeared out of nowhere. At first, the Slytherin Potions Master asked Draco where he had been but soon realized they were going to be late.

Draco walked in silence alongside Snape, who constantly glanced down at the Slytherin. He opened his mouth as if to speak but clamped it shut every so often. Draco was in no mood to talk. Not only was he freezing his jingle bells off, but he wanted to get back to the Room of Requirement before Hermione woke up. Why? He simply liked watching her wake up.

He noticed how her eyes fluttered lightly before her right eyelid opened and then her left. She would stare up at him with a sweet gaze and as if his own face became focused in her vision, a smile would spread across her lips. He'd run his thumb down the side of her face, just as she'd turn and kiss his palm lightly. She was beautiful. Perfect in every way.

Now, he was standing in the least friendly of places. He didn't dare look down. Part of him was curious but the other, more rational one was afraid. Afraid to see what he thought would be there. Dolores Umbridge shuddered as the door swung closed and she parted her eyes and noticed Snape first.

"Please, please!" She began to beg, attempting to crawl to Snape's feet.

Draco could smell that she had soiled herself from the torture Lucius enacted on her and he averted his eyes. Her large puffy hand reached out for his foot; probably because it was closer, but Draco took an uneasy step back. Snape's black coal eyes glanced at him for a brief second as if to tell him to calm down. Draco inhaled inwardly and screwed his face up to one of indifference.

"Silence!" Lucius snapped, holding his wand at her, "You WILL tell us exactly where they are located."

"They?" Draco found himself asking; his bravery returning when Lucius looked smugly at him.

"The Dark Lord is interested in the capture of a few key members of the Order. Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley and- I believe you know this one- Hermione Granger."

Draco nearly had a heart attack at that moment. He gripped onto his cloak tightly but kept his face stone cold. He merely quirked an eyebrow and spoke slowly, calculated.

"And what will we do with them, father? I hardly doubt Granger could give us any substantial details about the Order."

He felt Snape's eyes on him but shook off the queasy feeling his professor tended to give him whenever he spoke. Lucius pulled his wand back and pushed it into his cane. He rested both of his hands on the head of the cane and smirked at his son.

"It's not just about the Order, son," Lucius said with a hint of suspicion, causing Draco to stiffen slightly, "Granger may very well be the key to the downfall of Harry Potter. The Dark Lord has already spoken."

Draco stared at his father's cold gaze and tried to keep his heart still. He was sure everyone could hear the pounding against his chest, rattling to get out. He nodded and inhaled, flaring his nostrils. Lucius seemed convinced with Draco's collected demeanour and went about business. He couldn't even comprehend what happened throughout the meeting. He wanted to rush back to the castle and steal Hermione away, hide her from these men. Yet, he couldn't find the nerve to move.

Snape ended up diving into Umbridge's mind to find the whereabouts of everyone, but even she didn't know everything. So much for her public bragging that she knew exactly where each Order member was, or who belonged to the Order. It was only a matter of time before he witnessed yet another death at the hands of his father. Lucius had enough of torturing Umbridge that he lazily flicked his wand and the flash of green light flitted across the windows.

The meeting lasted another hour before everyone shook hands. Lucius pulled Draco aside from the group, looking at his son's face.

"You have been awfully quiet," Lucius absentmindedly began groping the head of his serpent cane.

Draco shrugged, "Don't think there was anything for me to say."

"Hm," Lucius nodded, bringing a hand to his son's shoulder. Now was the time for some good old fashion, father to son advice. "You will be getting an owl soon with instructions."

And that was it. Some fatherly advice, or lack thereof. Draco just nodded and moved away from Lucius, heading toward the door where Snape was. He looked down at Draco and gave him a curt nod. They disappeared a moment later.

Draco said nothing as he and Snape made their way to the castle. His hands were clenched in his robes and he frowned at the snow as if it had called his mother a foul name. Snape cleared his throat, turning Draco's attention to him.

"It… it is difficult," Snape began, thinking over his words carefully, "That is, to be commanded to do something vile to someone you've known for years."

"Heh, I hardly know Granger," Draco said with a grim look, "What do I care if she's hurt or not? Gives me another opportunity to excel, that's what my father wants."

"Your father doesn't always know what's always best."

Draco stopped and looked seething at Snape, "And you think you do? How long have you been under the scrutiny of a man who thinks very little of your capabilities? Oh, that's right, you haven't. You have no clue what's…"

"You and Granger are more than enemies, Draco. It doesn't take legilimency to see that," Snape said with a haughty tone.

"She's nothing to me. A quick shag," he said quietly, looking at the ground now. He frowned and took off down the corridor, heading to the dungeons.

"Draco," Snape's voice sounded softer and a tad bit worried. He grasped onto Draco's arm and looked into his eyes.

Draco growled and pulled his arm free, "Sod off, Professor. I don't need your pity."

"Pity? You think I pity you?" Snape snorted, clearly ignoring the part where Draco told him to bugger off. "No. I do not. You are acting like a child."

"A child? I am not a child," He snapped quietly, glaring at a portrait until its occupant disappeared.

"Then stop acting like one. Your little stunt in front of your father nearly got Granger killed."

"She's going to be killed either way."

"You do not know that."

"Oh, don't I? You were there, Snape. You heard them." He poked Snape's chest, "There is nothing I can do but you don't understand anything do you? You think you're trying to be my father but you're not. Don't bother trying to give me advice, I don't need it. I don't need you or anyone."

He turned on his heel and walked quickly the other direction toward the room of requirement. Snape extended his hand out toward Draco's back but lowered it and brought his fingers to his chin. He turned and walked back to his office, slamming the door shut.

Draco closed the door of the Room of Requirement and saw the small shape of Hermione in their large king sized bed. He leaned back against it and took a breath, running his hands over his face as he fought a disgruntled groan. He pulled his robes off and shifted into his pyjama bottoms of silky black before crawling back into bed.

Hermione rolled over and shifted into his embrace, smiling lightly. She took a breath and ran her hand over his bare chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, "You're freezing."

Draco wrapped an arm protectively around her, "Sorry."

She looked up at him and a look of worry spread across her beautiful face, "Are you alright?"

He exhaled and nodded, "Yeah. Just thinking about how badly I beat you at chess today." He forced his signature Malfoy smirk, which caused Hermione to instantly relax.

"There's always tomorrow and I plan on showing you exactly what I learned," she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He grinned, for real this time, and leaned over, "Really? How about you show me exactly what you learned now."

He brought his lips to Hermione and rolled her over onto her back, bringing his hands to her sides and tickled her. She let out small cries of laugh between kisses until she pulled away. They laughed, his more forced than hers, as he grabbed onto another blanket and covered both of them before wrestling under the sheets. He'd make love to her for the third time that night before both fell into yet another slumber. His dreams, this time, plagued with nightmares.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: The ending of this chapter was a tad bit hard to write. So much emotion was thrown into this. *Sigh* Hope you like it!  
Thanks to everyone who rated and reviewed. Without you, there'd be no story! 

Chapter Eighteen

The day started off rather slow. Hermione woke slathered in warmth from the large fluffy blankets and in the warm embrace of a man she would have never considered before. Now, it was a different story. She had never realized how much they held in common, even with their fears. He loved his family, just as she had, but he wasn't raised with unconditional love. Hermione was more than eager to give it to him; yet, a part of my mind was telling her that they had begun their tumultuous affair too soon. It would only lead to heart ache, was what her logical side told her. Secretly, she hoped her mind would be wrong– for once.

She inhaled the clean crisp air that held a sort of cinnamon sweet glaze scent in the air. Fluttering her eyes open, she rolled onto her back. She blinked several times, trying to rid herself of that morning blissful gaze and stared up at Draco. His eyes were closed but he looked worried. With a scrunched forehead that had small beads of sweat beginning to form, Hermione sat up and looked at him. She wondered if she should wake him, if he was having a nightmare, but she hesitated. Slowly bringing her hand to his face, Hermione caressed his jaw and brushed a few strands of his silver blond hair that had blocked her view. To her surprise, his face relaxed somewhat and his eyes began to quiver until they opened.

Pure cobalt blue eyes stared at her with wonder or did she see worry hiding beneath them? Never the less, Draco's usual Slytherin smirk grew on his lips and she soon forgot all about the worry that seemed to poke daggers into her chest. He leaned up, propping up onto his elbow with the side of his face resting neatly on his palm. Hermione could clearly see the Dark Mark dancing across his skin, blazing with evil. Yet, his face was far from it. It was calm in demeanour but still mysterious. Draco brought his hand to the side of her face and caressed her skin until he reached her ear lobe and gave it the tiniest of tugs.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking just a little.

It didn't seem to bother him as he merely smiled wider and repeated her same words. She found herself leaning down into a kiss; which was very wet but yummy. He moved slightly from the kiss and found his lips a nice spot on her neck where he traced feather light touches across her skin. Unable to hold herself back, Hermione let out a string of giggles and leaned as far back as she possibly could. Draco moved with her until she was on her back and he towering over her. His hand rested gently next to her ear while his other hand traced over her navel. Hermione squirmed in delight again and rolled over onto her side; Draco close by. He brought his lips to her shoulder and began kissing down her arm until he reached her fingers.

She looked at him as he grabbed her hand and brought his lips to each finger and buried them against her wrist. He released her and leaned over her again, his mouth seeking hers. This time, Hermione let him. Their kiss was soft yet full of passion; something that was intoxicating and very addictive. She found her hands streaking through his hair, brushing it back as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues massaged one another before he, quite literally, sucked on her tongue and pulled himself from her.

"I don't think I've ever woken up to something like that," Draco grinned egotistically, sitting back against the headboard.

He reached out and pulled Hermione to him, both facing opposite directions. Hermione smiled back at him and moved until she sat on his lap, her thighs on either side of him. Draco draped one arm around her waist as she leaned in and brushed her lips against him.

"I don't think I have either," she said against his lips, giggling when he smirked and raised an eyebrow

"You better not have. Or else I'd have to shove my wand up Weasel's arse for trying to score with my girl," he teased, laughing a little.

Hermione looked at him seriously but even she couldn't find reason to be mad at him. "_Your girl_?"

Draco's eyes darted away at that moment and he seemed to be mulling over what to say. He cleared his throat but kept his eyes away from her.

"I mean. You know." He began and Hermione was quite sure he didn't mean to let that whole 'my girl' thing slip but it had. "We're not official or anything…"

"And you are _technically_ still with Pansy," Hermione reminded him, watching him twitch at the name.

"Yeah. Well you're technically supposed to hate me." He added with a raised eyebrow, "It's not every day Hermione Granger is caught sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap naked as the day she was born."

"Just like it's not every day Draco Malfoy admits that he likes a Muggle-born," Draco rolled his eyes but he smiled.

"I guess that's true too," he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, nipping at her bottom lip, "But we all change, don't we?"

Hermione smiled into the kiss and nodded, leaning against him. She felt Draco bring his hands to her waist, deepening their kiss. A small moan escaped her lips when she felt him slowly rolling her hips against him with his hands, his growing length rubbing against her folds. Hermione brought her hands to his and felt his motions stop instantly. He pulled back and looked at her but she merely bit her lip and looked at him under her eye lashes.

His closed his eyes and leaned back against the head board when she took initiative and began rocking her hips against him. His grasp on her waist lessened until they slowly climbed to her lower back. His other hand travelled to the side of her face, just as his eyes fluttered open and he leaned in. His kiss was possessive and it seemed as if he were claiming her at that moment. Little did he know, he already had her.

Hermione moaned into the kiss but stopped, only to feel the rush of cool air graze over her body when Draco pulled down the white sheet that covered her body. She moved against him, rising slowly and brought his length to her, slowly sinking onto it. Draco and Hermione let out a simultaneous moan as his length buried deep into her heat. Hermione started to rock her hips against his, almost a little lazily but it felt so good.

When she tilted her head back, she felt Draco's lips and teeth against the center of her neck, urging her hips to rock faster. She could hardly contain the vibrations of her moans, which only sent shivers up her spines whenever Draco nipped at her neck in the middle of one. His hands were pressed firmly against her back, one resting on the lower and the other in the center. Hermione herself found her hands gripping onto his shoulders, one draped loosely around his neck.

They had leaned away from the head board and somehow found themselves in the center of the massive king sized bed; Hermione rutting away on top of him. The soft sounds of their collective groans, moans, and his very deep grunt echoed across the room. It was followed by the slight tapping of their skin against one another. Draco's kisses lead down her throat and to her collar bone, resting lightly on her right shoulder before traveling to her chest. She let out a louder cry when she felt his lips directly over her heart.

Her rocking only grew more intense after that moment. Both had their lips parted, breathing into each other's ears as Hermione's warm center collapsed around Draco's manhood. He grunted into her ear and slowly began pumping his length into just, just as she fell onto him. Their unison movements caused the normally quiet bed to squeak every so often; something that almost made Hermione laugh if she wasn't too busy moaning with pleasure.

Draco tilted his hips upward just a little, reaching that spot that caused her to dig her nails into his shoulder and tilted her head back. She arched herself into him and let out a devastatingly sexual moan mixed with his name and a certain curse word he normally never heard from her. Hermione rocked against him with more force, both panting and grunting while they ground against one another. It lasted twenty long, very pleasing, minutes before Hermione let out a final cry of ecstasy- followed by Draco- and fell against him completely winded.

They held each other for a few moments, both trying to catch their breaths. He could smell the sweet scent of strawberries in her hair and buried his head further into her neck, inhaling the scent. His eyes closed but Hermione couldn't tell what was wrong, whether he was starting to become upset or if he were merely exhausted. She thought it was the latter and merely clung to him. Draco was the first to release her and slowly move her from him. He brought his lips back down to her own, only briefly before he moved.

Hermione watched him walk bare butt into the bathroom, which had grown in the Room of Requirement for the both of them. She sighed and fell back against the bed, tapping her finger against her stomach lightly. It began to growl and rumble as if she had eaten Hagrid's three headed dog, Fluffy. The water ran for a good ten minutes before Hermione decided to get up. She threw her blankets onto the bed and nearly fell to the floor when her leg got caught in one, before walking slowly to the bathroom. Her legs were stiff but she had a good ache between her thighs. As soon as she reached the bathroom, the water shut off.

Standing at the threshold, Hermione watched Draco climb out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He turned and smiled at her, but suddenly it disappeared. Hermione averted her eyes slightly when he approached.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly, tilting her chin upward.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly, before rethinking her words, "I just thought we'd…"

He grinned, "As much as I'd like to spend an entire day in the shower with you, Granger. I have to meet Professor Snape about some late assignments. How about after dinner?"

Hermione had almost forgotten that they spent most of their day in the room and that she was being, maybe a little, selfish when it came to having Draco. She always used the logic that once school started up again, their time would greatly shrink and she wanted as much of him as possible.

"Ok," she replied brightly, smiling at him, "I'm sorry I'm being…"

"Don't apologize. You can't help wanting to be with me. I'm irresistible." Draco beamed sarcastically, grinning from ear to ear

Hermione stifled a laugh and nodded, "Sure you are," before moving past him to get into the shower.

Draco disappeared from her view and once she stepped into the shower, she couldn't hear him any longer. It felt great to spend some time to soak up all the water and bathe. It took a few more minutes longer than Draco, but she had massive amounts of hair and it required at least two shampooings and conditioning before it looked good enough not to branch out as if she had been electrocuted.

When she got out, she found Draco missing, but didn't think anything of it. Dressing in silence, Hermione took a look at herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked frumpy with her large grey sweater made by Mrs. Weasley and lacking the large H that normally would appear if she were one of the family, faded blue grey jeans and trainers. She shrugged, no one would see her anyway and it wasn't like she worried about how she looked. People liked her for who she was, not how she looked. Hermione found herself nodding at that statement as it passed through her brain.

She made her way out to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, alongside Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. No one spoke but once Dumbledore arrived it became a little crowded at the table. Hermione watched suspiciously, in jest, as Dumbledore stole her lemon toast and replaced it with raspberry. She didn't mind, over the past week everyone seemed to sneak their hands onto others plates to try what they had. It seemed as if the holiday spirit was beginning to wear off as a few students were preparing to go to the library to study.

Hermione had made a note that she needed to study for the final examinations and had been far too… busy… to properly study for them. As much as she enjoyed Draco's company, she found it hard to study with him. It wasn't him. He studied quietly, just as she had, but she found herself constantly looking at him and staring into the side of his face. He was distracting, but in a good way.

Bidding good day to the professors, Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the library. She stopped half-way and contemplated on whether she should get her potions book. Deciding that it would be best if she had all of her books, Hermione swung a loop and headed back to the Room of Requirement. She walked down the corridor and the stairs that lead straight past the dungeons. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she heard two arguing voices.

She was hardly one to pry but when she realized one voice belonged to Draco and the other to Snape, she just had to find out what was going on. She'd blame Harry and Ron for making her like this. Hermione squatted down near the edge of the staircase behind a large pillar and listened.

"I will not do it," Draco snapped, sounding as if venom was dripping from his tongue, "He has no right to put this upon me."

"You have received your orders, Draco," Snape replied nonchalantly, "Would you rather not follow the Dark Lord's bidding and risk his wrath or do what he says and spare your family humiliation?"

Draco's voice got lower and the tone sent shivers up her spine, "By 'my family' you're talking about my father."

"You will do what is required of you. Don't take the oath and bearing of the Dark Lord's mark in vein. This is not a child's game, this is real life."

"Bloody hell I won't. I won't do it." Draco seethed, his eyes narrowed at Snape, "She is not a pawn in his, Snape."

"Get a hold of yourself, Malfoy. You're putting your emotions ahead of you."

"This has nothing to do with my feelings."

"This has EVERYTHING to do with them. Your attachment to the Granger girl has compromised our entire mission. Or did you forget that I swore to protect you and help you with this?"

They said her name. HER name. Hermione inched closer, feeling her heart begin to pump and pound wildly against her chest. She had to hold her breath each time they stopped talking, afraid they'd hear her. What were they talking about? Was this some kind of Death Eater thing? What did she have to do with any of it?"

"You can just forget it, because I won't do it." Draco was silent for a moment, "I won't let her get killed."

Hermione's heart stopped. She was dead. Right then and there. Call the paramedics and haul her away. They were talking about her and death. Hermione and death was not a good combination. As much as Hermione wanted to stand up and run away as fast as she could, she didn't. She was frozen in place with wide eyes.

"Draco," Snape's cold voice broke her back into reality, "There is nothing you can do. You will lure her to the Forbidden Forest and she will be taken. She trusts you enough to follow."

Draco's voice grew cold and emotionless, "And what if she doesn't?"

"Take her with force. I'm sure you can come up with an idea. No matter how you feel, Hermione Granger must be captured. For your sake, your father's sake…"

"Right." Draco's word felt like hot steamy iron piercing into Hermione's flesh.

Her eyes grew blurry and she was fighting back tears a heart attack and the awful cramp she developed in her shin. The last of their conversation went unnoticed but before Hermione to escape Draco had made his way back up the stairs. Hermione rose from her spot and he nearly tumbled back, looking back into the shadows where he was hiding.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly, extending his hand out to her. "Listen. I can…"

"Explain?" Hermione forced her voice out of her, "Explain what, Malfoy? How you and Snape planned to k-kill me?"

Her voice was quivering and she took a reflexive step back when he stepped forward. Draco's eyes were soft and pleading with her, but she knew. She just knew that he was faking it. Everything… everything was a lie. Her heart broke more at that conclusion. Was it Snape who gave her the potion? Just so Draco could come to the rescue and weasel his way into her heart? Was anything he ever said true?

"It's not like that. I won't let anything happen to you," he pleaded, or it sounded like pleading.

Hermione continued to take steps back when he stepped forward. She gripped tightly onto her bag and wished, for once, that she had brought her wand. Stupid Hermione. Stupid. Stupid.

"What is it like then? Lure me away from the castle? Capture me? Torture me? Use me against Harry?" Her voice became more demanding and heated, "Everything you said. Everything we were… It was just a lie. A flawed perception of what my delusional mind was telling me."

"Hermione, no it wasn't. I wasn't lying to you when I told you…"

"Save it, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped at him, her eyes narrowing, "If you think I'll believe ANYTHING you tell me after this… you're wrong. Dead wrong."

"Hermione."

"STOP calling me by my name!" She shouted at him, her nostrils flaring with anger, "Stop pretending you're a nice guy, Malfoy. We all know what you are."

"No." Draco whispered, his face screwed up into something that looked like heart break, "Don't say it. Please, don't."

"You're a clone of your father. You're just like him. A sick twisted bastard who uses people, lies to them, cons them into believing you… c-cared." Tears had begun to stream down her face at that moment, mixed with hatred, spite, heart break and most of all sadness. "You're… nothing. A pathetic fool who thinks he deserves something more than what he's worth."

Draco looked as if he were having a mental break down. His face was sweating and a slight shade of pink, but Hermione could care less. He was evil. Her logical side was right and her heart was wrong. Oh the pain. Hermione let out a vocal sob and turned on her heel, racing down the corridor. She was wrong. Her world was falling apart and, worst of all, she had never felt so much hurt and anguish in her life. What was wrong with her?

AN: So what did you guys think? Review and let me know. Please?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Originally this confrontation was supposed to take place in later chapters but after mapping it out, I found that it fit better here. I want to thank all of you who have been extremely supportive and reviewing. I'm currently in the process of mapping another story that has been plaguing my brain for quite some time. It will involve our favourite Slytherin [, and not so favourite Pansy], Weasley King and Hermione. I'm still trying to understand the plot but eventually it will get out there.

Now… back to our story!

-

Chapter Nineteen

She should have gone to Dumbledore and tell him everything she heard transpire between Draco and Snape. Yet, she found herself sulking in the Gryffindor tower by the hearth. A book was propped up on her knees, but the pages were soaked with tears. She was alone in the tower, with the exception of two or three other students a few years below her. None of them said a thing to her when they entered the common room, although she had a feeling one was itching to ask what was wrong.

Now she was sitting in front of the orange and gold flames, watching small sparks float high into the chimney. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them close to her chest, stifling several sobs that seemed to irk past her senses. Her eyes were stinging from the tears, and she knew they were blotched with red, yet she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

Lying next to her was a box of Molly Weasley's famous holiday fudge; a lumped package that she knew held a sweater, several books from Ginny, a handmade set of mittens from Dobby and a beautiful quill from Harry. Each package had a note attached to it where Ginny's was the thickest envelope of the lot. Hermione hadn't bothered to open any of it but was in serious need of something comforting. She regretted everything at this point. She should have gone to the Burrow and was sure if she told them about what had happened they would have kept their distance.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stuffed her tears back into her eyes and decided to get some fresh air. She rose from her place, gathering her packages and cloak, before heading out into the hall. She made sure she had her wand this time but had a feeling in the back of her head that if Draco wanted to act he'd have to catch her off guard. She was far from off guard at this point.

-

She had intended on traveling to the library, a place she often found solace when she was upset, but it now held far too many tainted memories. Memories plagued by laughs from both her and Draco during times where they studied. He'd comment on the material and she would reply with knowing facts before he teased her for knowing so much. Even times when they sat in complete silence, merely staring at the pages of their text. She would always smile when he'd bring his hand to hers under the table, their fingers intertwining together. Remembering how well their hands fit together, despite his being large and calloused and hers small and soft.

Flexing her fingers at the thought, the memory, Hermione stifled a cry and walked past the library. She wouldn't be able to NOT think of him if she were anywhere near there. It seemed as if her feet carried her throughout the grounds, a mind of their own attempting to find a place for the girl to finally be alone. Hearing the hoot of a snowy owl nearby, Hermione paused and watched as the creature ruffled its feathers and took off into the night. She leaned over the edge and watched the owl flutter toward the owlery, disappearing into the night sky.

Once she got outside, she felt the icy chill blush across her sky. Fixing her robes, Hermione clutched the letters she had gotten from her friends to her chest and raced along the stone pathway toward the owls. Nearly slipping on the third step, Hermione grasped onto the edge of the stairs and climbed them until she reached the large wooden door. When she pushed against it with her shoulder she had to pause and look behind her. The sound the emitted from the creak was so loud that it startled a few owls who had been nestled together to keep warm.

The owlery was charmed to be a perfect seventy-one degrees and kept all of the bustling wind out. It smelled heavily of straw with a hint of owl droppings but that was masked easily. She waded through a small patch of clean straw and toward a window. Leaning against the pane, Hermione stared out into the distance over the Black Lake. She brought her finger tips to the glass and tapped onto it slightly, watching several misty drops fall and merge together.

Pushing the window open Hermione took a seat on the window ceil, swinging her legs back and forth as a mixture of cold air and the warmth of the owlery drifted around her. She leaned back against the edge and pulled out her long pile of letters. One by one, she read through them and smiled occasionally. Fred and George had transfigured Ginny's jumper while she was wearing it into hair, Ron got sick from eating too much toffees _and_ Harry had actually received a gift from Dudley that consisted of a bunch of Mars Bars. She smiled and folded each letter, truly missing her friends and pseudo-family. No. They were her family. Every single one of them.

Hermione sat in the owlery for what seemed hours, the moon was high into the sky and it glittered lightly. The full moon would be near and she instantly thought of Remus Lupin. Tonks was still chasing after him and Hermione had a feeling he was only feigning his lack of interest. They were quite an odd pair but they were fiercely loyal and who said opposites didn't attract?

"Granger," a voice beckoned from behind her.

Startled, Hermione nearly fell back into the owlery but was saved when her hand grasped onto the edge of the window ceils and caught herself. She turned slowly, feeling her heart start pumping wildly. It stopped. She had to force her mind to tell her heart to start beating again and to move her legs as she climbed from the window. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled her wand out, pointing it at the voice.

"What do you want?" she scowled angrily, lighting the room up.

The shadows of the sleeping owls cascaded over the voice's face, illuminating his high cheek bones and swooping blond hair that fell over his face like a wonderful frame. He wore a dark button down shirt, dark slacks and an emerald green cloak. He looked pure evil, standing in the shadows like that.

"I saw you come up. I had to see you." He spoke softly walking into the light, a crooked grin on his face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I have nothing to say to you. I suggest you leave before I hex you, Malfoy."

"You won't hex me," Draco said quietly, walking closer to Hermione. Her eyes locked onto his and she felt her wand lower, her legs tingled at his close proximity. "I know you."

She soon found herself backed up against the window, her wand forgotten in her hand. Red began to creep across her face when he was a mere inch away from her. She had to remind herself that he was the enemy. He had practically said that he was going to turn her over to the Dark Lord. Didn't he?

Her mind became clouded when his hand caressed her wand hand and felt her grasp loosen. He had her wand now and was twirling it in his hand. Hermione stared at him when he looked at her. There was something wrong. Something not right about this situation but she couldn't feel anything but the tingling between her thighs. The need for him to be between her, making her orgasm into bliss.

"Now… now, there's a good girl." Draco whispered smugly causing Hermione's red flags to shoot up.

He had NEVER talked like that. Even when he was a big prat. Her eyes widened when his face contorted into a smirk that was so unlike Draco. It was filled with pure evil. Trying not to hyperventilate, Hermione's mind was literally spinning, as was the room.

Her hands shot to his robes and pulled him to her, her head tilting up to press her lips against his. She heard him gasp against her warm mouth. Fighting to control whatever this feeling was, she balled her fist and pulled away, swinging fully. Her hand collided with his face, a loud cracking sound filled the air. She made a break for it and ran toward the exit.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted, turning on his heel and chasing after her. He pulled her wand out and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione felt her body go rigid and fall straight against the ground onto a pile of straw. Her body was rolled over and she looked up at Draco with wide eyes. His face was bubbling. Like she had thrown how water on him, it was blistering and boiling. She watched in horror as he changed, his form growing larger, his clothing ripping at the seams, as his hair receded and grew dark. It was only a matter of time before she was face to face, not with Draco, but with Fenrir Greyback.

-

Hermione struggled under her binds as Fenrir looked around the owlery, his bright nightmarish eyes scanning over the folded letters Hermione once held. He grinned as he finished reading the one from Harry Potter and folded it back to its original state.

"I should have known that Malfoy brat was incompetent," he said with a slight sneer, looking down at Hermione. "No one would believe me when I told them I could smell the fear from him. His hesitation to bring you in. I wondered why that was but now…"

Fenrir stood and grinned down at her, "I know. I could smell your arousal when you saw him… or me that is. Even now… It's very curious indeed."

He leaned down, crawling over Hermione. Her eyes were wide but she couldn't find the will to move. Her body was frigid and still, painfully still. She closed her eyes when she felt his clawed hand trace over the hem of her nightgown, pooling it up around her waist. She wanted to scream so badly when she felt his breath against her thighs and vomit when he inhaled. He let out a gritted grunt and looked at her with his devilish eyes.

"I've always been fond of mudblood," he snickered wickedly, prying her thighs apart, "Especially one such as yourself."

Hermione could feel the tears pooling around her eyes. She forced herself to look elsewhere and to keep fighting over the spell. Her body was reacting to Fenrir, that was given, but her mind was not. Her will was fighting against her frigid state, telling her to move. She heard the rustle of fabric between her legs and knew exactly what she was going to experience. His length was radiating heat, plopped next to her thigh.

He was taunting her and it was working. Fenrir brought his hand to her jaw and gripped onto it tightly. She stared at him with horror as he grinned at her, moving his hips slowly against her heat. She was certain she was going to pass out at this moment. It was all over.

The door to the owlery shot open and someone bellowed, "Flipendo!"

Fenrir went flying across the room and hit the wall with a loud crash. Hermione heard the faint whisper of the counter spell and let out a sigh of relief when her body went limp. She felt a hand grasp onto her and pull her to her feet.

"Run!" He called, dragging Hermione after him as Fenrir regained his footing and charged after them.

Hermione ran as fast as her legs could tripping and stumbling down the stairs. She stared at the back of his head when they reached the landing. They made it to the edge of the castle when she heard Fenrir's loud roar explode behind her.

He raced after them, his claws exposed and foam around his mouth. Hermione tried to keep up but her feet were failing her. They reached the main gate and both moved to pry it open.

"Watch out!" He shouted, throwing Hermione to the side as he was tackled down.

"DRACO!" She cried watching Fenrir claw at Draco's throat, blood dripping from his fingers.

Hermione saw Draco's fallen wand beside her and grasped onto it, feeling the magic course through her hand. She stood and pointed it at Fenrir shouting, "Bombarda!"

The ground below Fenrir exploded, sending the wizard flying back with a thud. Hermione rushed to Draco, who was lying on the ground gurgling with large gashes across his throat and chest. Blood was pouring out of his wounds into a large puddle around him; his face became paler by the minute. It was clear that he was struggling to stay conscious, let alone alive.

"Draco! Draco!" She cried out, feeling his hands grasp onto her nightgown, his cobalt blue eyes fading.

"Stupefy!" Another spell shot out, just as Fenrir rose to his feet and pulled Hermione's wand out, casting a curse at her.

It whizzed past her when Draco pulled her down by her nightgown into his chest. Hermione looked up through her hair and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall standing at the entrance, both of their wands out and pointed at Fenrir's unconscious body.

"He's dying!" Hermione managed to shout out as McGonagall rushed to their side and pulled Draco from Hermione.

"Take him to the infirmary," Dumbledore said, for the first time sounding worried.

"Headmaster?" Snape's voice came from behind Dumbledore, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"We have a problem, Severus." Dumbledore replied, flicking his wand as large black ropes shot out of mid-air and tightened around Fenrir. "Mr. Malfoy has been attacked…"

"I'll tend to him," Snape said, his voice filled with undying concern. "Ms. Granger…"

He bent down and picked Hermione up, hoisting her against him. She felt numb and limp but allowed him to carry her. They moved down the hall alone while Dumbledore, accompanied by Hagrid whom had just arrived, carried Fenrir elsewhere.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said as they rounded the corner, "Whatever transpired earlier…"

"He saved me," she whispered, causing Snape to paused and look at her, "He was supposed to kidnap me but he saved me…"

"Ah yes." Snape said with complete knowledge. The castle walls were horrible to keep secrets. It was only natural she heard their conversation. "There are some things that boy does that makes me proud…"

Hermione looked up at him just as they reached the infirmary. He set her onto her feet and clasped his hands over her shoulders.

"Not everyone is as they seem," He said quietly, "Even Draco has his flaws but know one thing. Some men are not born great, they are made. It is their undying love that protects them from even the most evil of things."

She nodded and watched as Snape's face changed from one of sympathy to his usual cold gaze. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

He pushed the doors open and strolled in where McGonagall stood over a cot, her hand over her mouth. Yards of black fabric swarmed Draco as Snape kneeled beside him, Madam Pomfrey rushed back and forth, handing the Potions Master various phials. Her eyes were glistened when they reached Hermione's own eyes.

Without word, Hermione felt herself being propelled to Draco. She stood in front of McGonagall, her eyes wide. He looked pale and had deep dark gashes across his throat.

"There's nothing we can do…" Madam Pomfrey whispered to McGonagall, who let out a strangled cry.

Snape leaned back and ran his hands through his hair, letting out a garrotted growl of anguish. Madam Pomfrey wrapped her arms around McGonagall, who had burst into a rush of tears and was sobbing into her arms.

Before she knew it, Hermione was draped over Draco's body, clinging to him. Crying. "Please, Draco." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot! Please don't leave me!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I finished this chapter a little while ago but for some reason wasn't happy with it as it didn't catch the severity of the situation everyone is in... So I ended up scraping the entire thing (sad I know). Listening to Snow Patrol makes me write really angsty stuff. Lol! I wrote the first part while listening to Snow Patrols' Make This Go on Forever. If you try to listen to it just try not to cry like I did. Then again, I'm a wuss when it comes to writing this type of stuff.

- 

Chapter Twenty

Hermione sobbed into Draco's chest, her hands clenched around his black pyjamas. The room fell silent, even after Dumbledore entered and witnessed the feeling of dread. He stood beside Snape, who held his head in his hands clearly trying not to show emotion, like a marble statue. Dumbledore's hand came to rest on Snape's shoulder, his mouth dropping to say something. But even the great Albus Dumbledore was unable to come up with something to pacify the situation. Hermione felt Madam Pomfrey place her hands onto her shoulders, but the curly-haired witch shrugged her off.

"Hermione, dear…." Madam Pomfrey said quietly, all traces of hope diminished in her tone. "We need to…"

"Leave me!" Hermione sobbed, "He's not dead! He can't be!" She remained holding onto Draco, tears pouring all over her face.

She didn't bother looking up when she heard the doors open and the rest of the staff enter. Hagrid rushed to Hermione but stopped midstride at the sight. The normal bright pink cheeks of his drained of colour and he looked as if he were going to faint. Flitwick merely stared, his eyes darting to the dishevelled face of McGonagall, who had let down all barriers of formality and cried openly.

Snape rose from his knees and stalked out of the room. His angry shouts and the sound of crashing items echoed across the halls and filled the once silent room. It was only then did Hermione hear him cry for the first time. Like the sound of a haunted man, his sobs echoed around the corridors. For once, Peeves remained silent.

"Draco," she whispered into his chest, "I have been so wrong. So wrong about everything… Please, forgive me."

She didn't know what else to do or say. Everything came crashing down around her. All of the barriers she put up around her fell down like the Berlin wall. No longer caring about hiding her feelings, her emotions. Everything, Hermione let the tears flow from her eyes and drip onto the bed sheet beside Draco.

It was a time like this did Hermione wish things were different. That she'd stay and listen to what he had to say and believe him. She regretted all those things she had said about him and realized, at that moment, that his broken face wasn't a lie. She had broken his heart with her words and he still came to rescue her. He was not his father. Not one ounce. He was a man. He was Draco Malfoy.

The entire room gasped but before Hermione could lift her head up she froze. A hand came up to her head, stroking her curly hair softly. So soft that she thought it was a breeze that had entered. She pulled from Draco, her cheeks stained with tears. His eyes were open, but barely, and he had let out a strangled breath, parting his lips to speak.

"I knew you'd miss me," he whispered so quietly that only Hermione could hear. "I'm so missable."

She brought her hand to her mouth to cover a very explosive sob. Madam Pomfrey let out a similar cry and nearly pushed Hermione from Draco as she moved over the boy.

"SEVERUS!" McGonagall shouted loudly, several times. "He's… he's…"

"Alive." Hermione whispered, feeling Hagrid's large hands clasp onto her shoulders and remove her from Draco while Madam Pomfrey attended him. She wanted to stay there with him, be with him until he was better. But, she knew she would only get in the way.

Snape rushed into the room and shoved Flitwick to the side as he came crashing down onto his knees beside Draco. His face was red and tear stained as he glared into his godson's eyes.

"C'mon, 'Mione," Hagrid breathed into her ear, pulling her away from the scene.

Her eyes never left Draco, not until the walls of the corridors blocked him from her view. Even then, she tried to imagine his face in her mind. That smug look was last spotted on his lips. She collapsed, or wanted to, but Hagrid held her up. They stopped at the foot of the stairs when Dumbledore appeared.

"Ms. Granger. I think we might need to have a talk," He said quietly, holding his hand out for Hermione.

-

Hermione didn't know what ever happened to Greyback but she wanted to curse him to hell for what he had done. Dumbledore had, of course, asked what happened in the owlery but she was hesitant on some details. He seemed to understand and didn't pry any further. Before she left his office, Hermione ran into Remus Lupin and Snape. Before either of them noticed her, she hid behind a partition while they spoke in hushed voices.

"It was a good thing you flooed me, Severus," Remus was caught saying, digging his hands into his pockets. "With the full moon only a few days away, this could have been disastrous."

"Yes, well we assume that Greyback was able to reach the grounds through the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore has sent word to the centaurs as to inquire why they hadn't alerted us." Snape replied in a harsh whisper, "I personally believe that Lucius Malfoy had some hand in it. We found a vial of Polyjuice potion in his robes. Polyjuice potion is very difficult to brew on a whim and Greyback lacks intelligence in that subject."

"Do you think Draco had advanced knowledge of the attack?" Remus asked his bright amber eyes flickered with curiosity under the torch light. "He appeared in the most opportune moment to save Hermione."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he deduced it. Draco is fairly intelligent and would notice robes missing from his closet," Snape replied, nodding slightly his mind clearly traveling elsewhere. "Will the…"

"The scars will be there for life. It's a miracle he survived after losing so much blood," Remus let out a hollow sigh, "Did you tell his father?"

Snape shook his head, "He requested that I do not. The boy fears the man the way you or I fear the Dark Lord. Imagine the consequences that he would have faced for saving the Granger girl against direct orders from You-Know-Who."

"Mmm." Remus nodded, looking over slightly, "I know you're there, Hermione. No need to hide from us."

"Oh," Hermione blushed heavily and stepped away from the partition, pocketing her hands into her robes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It seems you've been doing that quite a lot lately," Snape replied over his shoulder, stepping aside when Remus moved to Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" Lupin's voice ushered a feeling of comfort to Hermione. It always had and she had a feeling that it always would.

Hermione merely nodded, her eyes crossing the threshold to the corridor that lead to the infirmary. She wanted to see Draco, but she was afraid. Dare she admit her fright of how he'd look because of her? It was, after all, her fault he was injured. If only she had gone to the library, listened to him, done something than ostracize herself from the safety of the castle. None of this would have happened. Draco would be fine. They would be fine.

"He's not allowing visitors," Snape held with a firm nod, "Even if he were in a state capable of staying conscious, I would suggest against it."

"Now, Severus…" Remus replied softly, his hand reaching out to touch Snape's shoulder. Snape shrugged his hand from him and glared at her former professor.

"Stop meddling in things you do not understand, Ms. Granger," Snape's eyes were still trained on Remus but they eventually bore into Hermione's, which were beginning to become teary. "If I were you, I'd refrain from going anywhere near Mr. Malfoy… for both your sakes."

He turned on his heel, black yards of fabric swarming his body like a tornado as he stormed down the corridor. No doubt he was going to the infirmary to check on Draco. Remus sighed and brought his hand to his tired looking face, rubbing his eyes open. He looked down at Hermione, who was at a loss of words, her bottom lip trembling.

"Hermione," Remus said quietly, trying to appease the on-the-verge of tears Gryffindor. "As much as I hate to say this, but I agree with Professor Snape. It's a dangerous game, this war."

"It's not a game," Hermione whispered, finally looking to her friend and former professor, "It was never a game."

She moved quickly, pushing Remus out of the way. Her cries filled the empty corridor but were soon gone when she disappeared into the portrait hole to her common room. Remus slumped against the cold wall and exhaled, bringing his hands to his face once more to shake himself from feeling pity for Hermione. He understood the difficulties of young love, let alone with someone as determined as Hermione was. The former DADA professor prayed to the gods that, somehow, things would work out– but even he wasn't sure if it would.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: People have been asking me questions about this story and that they have read it on other sites before. Instead of posting it here I have addressed it on my profile page. Feel free to read it and still question me if I have not answered any of your questions.

Chapter Twenty-one

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Hermione hadn't so much as spoken a word to Draco since that faithful night before the halls became filled with students. Not to say that she hadn't tried. She tried with every fibre of her body to speak to him, but he was either under heavy sedatives or Professor Snape was blocking her way. Once she spent half the night sitting outside the infirmary waiting for the snarky potions master to leave but the stupid git didn't. He did exit once to scold and taken ten points from Gryffindor because he found Hermione curled up by the door though. She lost sixty points that week but it didn't phase her. Points were points. But this was Draco.

On the eve before students returned to Hogwarts, Peeves had set loose several of Hagrid's giant cabbage eating slugs that required several professors to help rein them in; Professor Snape was one of them. Hermione took this chance to sneak into the infirmary and see Draco. His cot was covered with white linen drapes that became covered with the silhouette of his sleeping form. When she pried the curtain back, her eyes instantly locked onto the deep scars that travelled from right under his left ear and dipped low into his cream coloured medical gown. They weren't pink but a lighter shade of his skin colour, almost ivory and reeked of danger. Apparently, he wasn't saved from the scars Greyback had given him.

Hermione slowly sat at the edge of the cot and brushed her fingers over his smooth hand, tracing the Dark Mark that was dark black over his pale white skin. Draco's low groan stirred Hermione's attention away from the mark and back to him. She watched as his eyes fluttered open. Blue orbs of cobalt locked onto her own glassy eyes and he smiled, only for a second until his vision seemed to become clearer. His eyes darted from the corner of the curtain and back to Hermione with what seemed shock.

"G-Granger?" Draco mumbled in a hoarse gasp, his throat seemed to contract a great deal when he spoke and Hermione felt guilt begin to ride up her spine.

"D-Draco," She whispered back, trying to bite away tears, "I tried to see you but they wouldn't let me."

She felt his hand grasp onto hers and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the side of his hand. Tears began to freely roll down her cheeks as she tried to suppress sobs.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was strangled through the sobs, "It's all my fault you're like this. If I just…"

"Save it, Hermione," Draco replied, turning his head from her, "I don't need your pity, or your guilt."

"I don't pity you," whispered Hermione, pulling away from his hand lightly.

She watched him untangle his hand and bring it to his chest before tracing it along his scars. How she wanted to kiss them and make them go away but she knew they'd be there for life. All because of her and her stupidity.

"I think you should leave," Hermione's eyes widened and she took a gasp.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out of here," Draco brought his eyes back to her, glittering with angry flames, "I never want to see you again."

"You're lying," Hermione murmured reaching out for his hand, which he pulled away from her. "Draco, I…"

"You're nothing to me," Draco's words were firm and they sent chills up her spine, "I believe I've sacrificed enough for your sake and would rather spend the rest of my year in peace. Away from your dangerous predicaments."

She said nothing but opened her mouth as words ceased to expel. Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks, wetting the bed spread in front of her. He was lying. He loved her, just as she loved him. He would never say things like this to her.

"You don't need to protect me, Draco," Hermione sounded as if she were begging and at this point she didn't care. "I can take care of myself. I don't want…"

"No." interrupted Draco, "You can't take care of yourself and I won't take care of you. Do you realize what will happen to me once Voldemort discovers I saved you? What will happen to my father? Or do you only think of yourself?"

"The Order can protect you," Hermione was pleading with him, reaching out for his hand but Draco held it firmly away from her.

"I don't need the Order. I'm a Death Eater, Hermione." Draco sat up in his bed, the shirt of his riding lower exposing the thick scars that trailed down his once smooth chest. "I AM a Death Eater. You must be some ignorant mudblood to think otherwise."

Her heart shattered and she recoiled from him, moving to stand over the cot. Hands brought to her chest as if she were having a heart attack, Hermione shouted at him, "YOU'RE LYING."

"Am I?" Draco asked, pulling the sheets from him and coming to a stand. His wand was drawn from under his pillow and pointed at her throat. "We were never anything serious, Granger. You should've figured that out the night I first fucked you. I wanted you and I had you and you were so fucking good that I played around more and more just so I can twist you into my little puppet. Now look at you. Snivelling and sobbing like Moaning Myrtle."

"But you saved me," Hermione whispered, backing away toward the curtain when she felt the raw magic against her throat. "You saved me from Greyback…"

"Clouded moment of judgment," explained Draco, inching closer to her with his wand jabbing into her throat, "I'm only warning you once. Stay the hell away from me. If I corner you alone, there won't be any hesitation on my part. I WILL kidnap you and bring you to the Dark Lord. May Merlin have mercy on you then because I sure as hell won't."

He pulled his wand away from her and gave her a shove with one hand, pushing her back into the curtain. The partition fell to the ground with Hermione tangled in the sheets, the noise climbing the room. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out over the clutter and glanced from Hermione to Draco, her lips parted. Hermione pulled herself free and stood her eyes red with streaks of tears but she said nothing. She looked at Draco and let out a sob– bolting from the room like Ron would if he saw a giant spider in front of him.

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey whispered, moving to Draco who was taking his place back in bed coughing heavily.

Blood began to ooze from the corner of his mouth as Poppy pulled the partition back up and looked at him crossed.

"What did you say to that girl?" She demanded, resting her hands on her hips.

"It's none of your fucking business," Draco coughed, throwing up some blood into the sleeve of his shirt, "I'm bleeding again. Get me something!"

Poppy gasped at Draco's furious words and rushed to get him some potions. Draco brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes, raking his fingers through his hair. He looked up at a figure who loomed over him, his beady black eyes staring into his own.

"Sod off, Professor." Draco whispered, his voice cracking horribly.

"I spotted Granger running from the infirmary," Snape replied, situating himself beside Draco as Poppy returned with potions for the Slytherin to drink.

They waited until the medi-witch disappeared before continuing their conversation.

"I assume you two are no longer…"

"We never were," Draco said with a clearer voice, leaning back onto his cot, "Hermione Granger is a selfless twit who thinks everyone is capable of doing good deeds even if they were born from the ashes of the devil."

"Hm. Such poetic words from you, my boy." Snape said with almost half a grin, pulling Draco's blanket back up to his chest with one hand.

"Not so much poetic as the truth. Sometimes my creativity gets away from me," Draco shrugged, settling back onto his cot.

"She obviously cares for you," Draco snorted and crossed his fingers over his chest. "And you obviously…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say things are going to be far different from now," Draco looked into Snape's eyes, "I'm not longer a puppet and I don't plan on moving mountains for a Mudblood. Let's just say that I've finally realized where my loyalties lie and they sure as hell are nowhere near Hermione Granger. I am my father's son, after all."

He rolled onto his side and ignored the semi-shocked gaze Snape gave him. Draco pulled the blanket up to his shoulders just as the potions were beginning to take effect and fell into a sleepless dream. Snape rose from his seat and shook his head almost sadly. He brought his hand to the top of Draco's crown and whispered.

"Every father should remember that one day his son will follow his example, instead of his advice. For rarely are sons similar to their fathers: most are worse and a few are better than their fathers," said Snape in a low whisper, his eyes closing tightly before he rose and walked out of the room.

==================================================================

Classes resumed as if nothing happened. Hermione remained tight lipped about the incident with Greyback and Harry and Ron were none the wiser. She had spent the remainder of her holiday sitting in her dorm room with the shades drawn, holding her knees to her chest and thinking. About what? Nothing in particular but everything all at once. Dobby was kind enough to bring her meals to her as she refused to go to the Great Hall, not that she was worried that Draco would be there. He didn't leave the hospital wing for the remainder of the night.

Once school resumed, Draco seemed far more irritated than normal and had seemed to cover his scars up with thick soft cashmere black turtle necks that hugged his body and formed around his tight muscles. He looked a little paler than normal but the contours of his flawless face only looked more attractive. It didn't matter if he had his hair slicked back or if it was mussed, he reeked of sex. Hermione had a feeling it was because of the marks Greyback left on him– an air of sexual combustion and worse, danger. His eyes were darker almost a mid-night blue during the full moon that month, but he didn't seem much different. Then again, Hermione didn't speak to him– she only saw him in passing or during dinner. Draco was a changed man after that event, his appearance was evident, as was his new found mystery that left many girls swooning more in his direction.

Even she couldn't resist looking at him with such longing. Ginny had noticed Hermione's stares and often kicked her under the table to save her from the boys– who would eventually catch on if she spent her times gawking at Draco. Pansy Parkinson didn't seem to notice his transformation either; but was, however, delighted that he now spent every waking moment with her. Every time she saw him, he was with her an arm slung around her shoulder yet his face remained still and cold. At times she thought she felt his eyes pricking into the back of her head but when she turned, he was looking elsewhere. Maybe she was becoming more paranoid as the weeks passed.

By the end of January, Hermione was informed by Professor Snape that her antidote potion was nearing complete but somehow the effects of the potions didn't seem to bother her. She didn't care about the feeling between her thighs, or how her heart raced when Ron passed her paper and accidentally grazed his hand against her. The feelings were there and, at times, they were overwhelming but Hermione did her best to control them. She wouldn't tell Harry or Ron about her problems anymore, not that Ron seemed to care. He was too busy trying to figure out the ambiguous notes Luna left him; not to mention whether it was safe to eat a box of Snorlack Snacks she had sent him over Christmas holiday. Ginny was there, of course, to help her through those days where she felt her world crumbling down, holding onto her tightly when she sobbed because of the effects of the potions.

After a while, her mind and body became numb to the feeling. She felt like a zombie in class, hardly raising her hand yet receiving high marks and was out of touch with reality. Harry and Ron noticed at first but Ginny made an excuse for her which seemed to sway their attention elsewhere. What the excuse was, Hermione didn't know but she didn't care either. Nor did she care when Theodore Nott attempted to talk to her and ended up tripping over a slightly elevated stone, slamming her into the nearest broom closet.

That was the only time she witnessed Draco pay her any attention. He had come around the corner with Pansy slung over him like a barnacle on the side of a ship and stopped dead in his tracks. Nott was busy picking up Hermione's bag, muttering apologies and Hermione, for the first time in a few weeks, laughed at his poor attempt to gather her belongings. When she joined him to help pick them up Hermione felt the radiating heat of Draco's eyes on her back as he and Pansy passed them.

"Leave her shit there, Nott," Malfoy muttered as he passed, "Purebloods should never stoop to the level of a mudblood. She's lower than dirt and that's being kind."

It was similar to the words he had spoken before, yet they will filled with venom and hatred. Whereas before, it was all in jest with faux hatred. Pansy let out a shrill laugh and poked her tongue out at Hermione. She felt the impending urge to slam her book so hard across Pansy's squashed face that even Picasso couldn't tell which eye went where. Yet, Draco's words burned into her very soul, causing her almost broke down then but managed to gather her emotions together and stood stiffly– her hands filled with books. Nott didn't bother moving away from her; rather he stayed in his same position and helped gather her books from her arms.

"He's been a prick all month," Nott growled, placing her books into her satchel, "Ever since the holidays. He's an arse to the entire Quidditch team, his friends and even Pansy. Not that he was ever nice to her to begin with but some of the things he says are just down right cruel. Those things he said about you… it's not true. You deserve to be here just like the rest of us."

Hermione said nothing but only nodded. She reached out for her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Since when are you nice to me?"

Nott shrugged, "I spent my break with my cousins in America, since my dad is currently awaiting trial in Azkaban. They're half-blood and very… open about everything. Bound to pick up a few things about tolerance, especially when you're knee deep in it."

"Right," Hermione mumbled, clutching her bag to her, "Thanks for helping me with my books."

"It was my fault, I knocked into you. Bloody steps are going to kill someone," he kicked at the stone step that caused him to fall over her in the first place. "I'll see you around… or not… whatever."

He looked away but nodded to Hermione before clamouring up the stairs to get to his next class, leaving Hermione in the hall. She sighed and brought her hand to her bag, reorganizing everything before heading down to the dungeons for her meeting with Snape. The potion was ready and she was a little eager to get it over with. Her life had been turned upside down since that entire incident and she wanted her life to become normal again. Without Draco Malfoy involved.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: So sorry about how long its taken me to upload this chapter but works been crazy and has had me relocated three time in the past 9 months. Hopefully I should be settled here for some time. As a sorry for my lack of updates here are two chapter. I shall be back to every other day updates and the story should be finished within a week.

Chapter 22

Hermione woke with the sound of explosions booming around her. Throwing her sheets from her, the curly-haired witch grabbed her wand and darted from her dormitory. Smoke, deep, dark, black smoke rose from the halls and filled the Gryffindor Common room. A body lay motionless at the bottom of the stairs in a heap. Nappy brown hair covered the figure's face and as Hermione rounded the body, she gasped and felt her stomach churn. Lavender Brown.

She was huddled in the fetal position, her eyes wide and a small trickle of blood protruding from the corners of her lips. Dead. She was dead. The stench of bodily fluids filled Hermione's nostrils – causing her to slap her hand over her mouth and try not to retch. Another explosion, followed by bright lights emitted from the corridor and Hermione felt her feet move. Now was not the time to cry or get lost in one's head.

"Run! Expelliarmus!" someone cried as they darted down the burning corridor.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" another person boomed, his foot steps heavy enough to leave noticeable sounds above the explosions.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered as she threw herself back against the wall when a bright green spell whizzed past her. "Hogwarts is under attack!"

Something beside her exploded and she saw a body, in Hogwarts robes, fly across her. Eyes wide Hermione watched the body of Professor McGonagall slump to the floor. Her robes were dirty and face scarred, bleeding heavily, as a Death Eater apparated in front of her. The wards on the grounds had been broken, but how? Hermione felt her body tense and as hard as she tried, she could not move.

"Bow to me, witch," the Death Eater breathed, pointing a crooked wand at her Professor.

"Never," McGonagall wept, trying to life her wand but her hand had been charred beyond recognition.

"Then DIE!" the cackle of the Death Eater over shadowed the screams McGonagall expelled.

Hyperventilating, Hermione gripped onto her wand and brushed back burning tears as her mentor fell to the ground writhing in pain. Blood gurgled from her ancient throat, her eyes wide and blood shot. Hermione felt unnerving anger rush through her as McGonagall's life flashed in front of her eyes – projecting her death through her thoughts.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, causing the Death Eater to turn and look at her.

She felt her courage rush through her as she ran across the ground barefoot – ignoring the stabbing pains of rubble she stepped on. Her wand out, Hermione flicked and blasted the Death Eater back. She swung her wand around and cast a protection spell around her when he threw a spell at her. It ricocheted and hit the wall beside him, blasting it forward. Dust filled the corridor and in a millisecond, he was gone. She stood around with tears breaking down the dirt across her cheeks.

The halls were eerily silent, causing her to walk numbly down the stairs where she stopped and nearly collapsed. The Patil twins were strewn across the stairs, theirs eyes wide with horror and blood dripping from them. She walked slowly past their bodies, trying to keep herself breathing but she nearly collapsed when she slipped on a puddle of blood. Falling into it, Hermione's wide eyes traced the path and she let out a horrified sob.

Remus Lupin lay in the arms of Nymphadora Tonks, both eyes wide and dead. Nymphadora's hair was a mousy brown– her natural hair colour– and Remus' face was torn open. It would have been hard to recognize him, if not for the wedding band he wore on his left finger. Hermione pressed the back of her hand to her mouth as tears began falling onto the ground.

No. This was so wrong. All of this. She felt her body move, even if she wanted to do nothing but sit there and sob. She had to find the others, where ever they were. A loud scream erupted through one corridor and Hermione rushed after the sound – her wand dipped low beside her. She rounded the corner and felt a blast of cold air hit her so hard that she fell back.

"Ronald! Ronald!" Luna's muffled cries shouted as she held onto the bleeding body of Hermione's best friend.

He was gurgling on blood, twitching heavily with one hand grasping onto his wand. The other was being held by Luna – who had tears running down her eyes. She looked briefly to Hermione before letting out a horrified scream as something pierced her from behind and fell over Ron's body, dead.

Trying to breathe and get her bearings straight, Hermione rose to her feet and ran. She felt like a coward but she couldn't help it. She ran as fast as she could, blasting back several large boulders. Where was Harry, Neville, Ginny? Blood covered the floor as she ran and she felt herself slide across one landing, nearly colliding with a wall. Neville was battled Yaxley and Hermione was determined to help.

She jumped down over several steps, passing the bodies of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan– both of who were bleeding non-stop. Waving her wand in front of her, she blasted Yaxley– who just shot a spell at Neville. Neville's eyes widened as he was hit with a bright green light and fell back, his eyes soulless and dead.

"Neville!" Hermione sobbed, crouching down onto her knees as she held onto him, brushing his hair from his war torn face.

She was too late. Too late.

"Too late," came a soft voice from behind her, causing Hermione to turn. "We're too late."

Ginny Weasley sat in the corner with the body of Harry Potter, her cheeks stained with her tears as Harry lay limply into her arms. Ginny's eyes never left him but she rocked back and forth, sobbing heavily.

"Too late," she kept repeating, "We're too late."

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, closing Neville's eyes as she moved on her hands and knees to the girl– ignoring the loud explosions and cackling behind her. "Ginny, we have to…"

"Too late," she didn't look up or even acknowledge Hermione was there, "We're too late. Too late."

"Ginny. Ginny!" Hermione shouted, trying to stir her friend but she didn't move beyond rocking back and forth. "Please, we have to get out of here. We have to find the others."

Ginny's eyes finally tore from Harry long enough to look at her, "We're too late, Hermione."

Her eyes were soulless but she was still alive. Looking behind her, Hermione rose and had no choice. "Stay here Ginny, stay hidden."

"Too late, we're too late." Ginny repeated, her eyes locked back onto Harry.

Hermione started off down the corridor, her eyes burning with tears, blood of others streaming down her face and covered in dirt. She rounded the corner and stopped as a door open. Letting out a cry of relief, Hermione covered her mouth.

Snape! He stood in front of his office and Hermione felt herself picking up speed to reach him. As she reached him, she came to an abrupt halt. His eyes were dripping with blood and his wand was outstretched at her. No. No. Hermione moved just as his body fell over her narrowly missing her by a centimetre.

"NO!" Hermione let out an anguished howl and doubled over, crouching and sobbing heavily.

Everyone was dying around her and she couldn't do anything to help, to stop it all. Nothing.

"Hermione." A voice from behind her cooed, startling the witch.

She looked and her eyes widened. Draco Malfoy stood at the end of the hall relatively unscathed but with shining blue eyes. His face twisted into a sneer as he started after her. She rose to her feet and sprinted out of the way, down the corridor. Draco's steps echoed across the now quiet halls. Hermione couldn't breathe, she could hardly see for Pete's sake, but she kept running.

Her feet carried her down the steps as fast as they could without making her trip, although she had almost on several occasions. More bodies, more blood. She gagged at the scents around her but kept running. Her body smashed into a wall when she looked behind her and she suddenly grew quiet. A hissing voice surrounded her, followed by mild talking and a voice…Dumbledore.

Peering over the corner, she watched as Dumbledore was forced to his knees in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort held his wand out to Dumbledore's throat and laughed manically.

"You have lost Dumbledore. The Boy Who Lived is no more. Your faithful followers are dead. Their blood seeping into the grounds of my school. Now, BOW TO ME!"

"The wind may howl at the mountain, Tom," Dumbledore rasped, "But it does not move the mountain. You may kill me but I have many on my side. There will always be opposition, always…"

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort hissed, casting the brightest pale of green light over Dumbledore, who fell to the ground on his face. His half moon spectacles lay a skew on his face, eyes no longer twinkling.

Hermione took a step back and kicked a stone, causing Voldemort to look up. Their eyes met and she felt her power begin to strip from her by the look in his red demonic eyes. He smirked and held his wand out.

"Kill the girl," Voldemort ordered, "Draco. Kill her."

From behind him, Draco appeared looking pale and menacing. His hair was ruffled and held heavy bags under his beautiful eyes. She tried to move but managed to take several steps back before he grasped onto her and pushed her against the wall, crushing her wrist with his grasp. Hermione let out a painful cry and arched her neck, feeling his lips against her.

"Granger," he purred against her throat, chuckling when she brought her free hand to his face to try and gouge his eyes from him but he merely leaned back.

Her hand ripped at his robes and tore at the scars that she had caused when Fenrir attacked her. They glistened under the flickering torch light causing him to emit a heavy growl that didn't match his face. Hermione began hyperventilating again, squirming against him as he tore at her nightgown, ripping her bra from her and pushing her hips against the wall.

"Don't fight it." He breathed against her neck, biting her hard enough to draw blood, "Don't fight me."

"Draco! STOP!" Hermione pleaded as she felt one of his hands grasp at her breast, rolling it against his palm while his other hand moved to his trousers.

"You fucked me once," he growled, "You'll fuck me again. And again… and again."

Hermione's eyes widened when he pushed his engorged length into her, slamming his hips upward into her unwilling tight heat. She cried and arched her back against the wall – her hand still trying to claw at his face. The pain was unbearable, blinding and excruciating.

"Tell me you love me," Draco rasped, thrusting upward with sheer strength his manhood tearing at her folds. "Tell me you love me, mudblood. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"Gods, DRACO NO!" Hermione screamed as she felt a hand grasp onto her jaw and push her against the wall.

Her legs flailed from between him but it didn't deter his thrusts. The blood from his ministrations and tearing at her intimate walls helped lubricate her but it stung and burned.

"You did this to me," he growled, gripping onto her jaw hard as his body shook over her – ramming his hips into her own, "You made me a monster. You ruined me!"

He pulled from her and spun her around, shoved her against the wall. Just as Hermione took a breath she felt him penetrate again but from behind. Gripping onto the wall, Hermione let out a shrill cry and began sobbing as his thrusts were primal and rushed. He held onto her stomach and hip with his hands, bucking into her frantically.

"Hermione!" He called, slamming his hips against her backside, bruising her hip with his hand, "Hermione!"

Her eyes shot open and she nearly collided into a body. Falling back in her seat, she stared up at a figure – whose face was shadowed by the light over him.

"Are you ok?" he breathed, leaning down, his face coming into view. "You were screaming back here. I thought…"

"Nott," Hermione panted, bringing her hand to her head as she let out a groan. She had fallen asleep while studying and what a nightmare.

"C'mon let's get you to the infirmary," he said quietly, bringing his hands to the crooks of her elbows.

"I'm… I'm fine." Hermione whispered, rising to her feet only to fall forward and have Theodore Nott catch her.

"Yes, fine as in 'I've fallen and can't get up' now c'mon," Theodore said with a mild grin, wrapping one of her arms around him as he lifted her to her feet.

"It was a dream," she continued whispering as Nott walked her out of the library, "All of it. It was a dream."

"I'm sure it was a pretty bad one too," Nott replied, looking down at her. "What was it about?"

"Death," Hermione simply replied as they climbed the stairs, "Blood and death."

"Ah, those aren't particularly fun," Nott shrugged, "At least it wasn't about you failing. I'm sure you would have exploded the entire library."

Hermione found herself smiling although her heart was plummeting and beating wickedly fast. They rounded the corner but Nott stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione looked to him and opened her mouth to speak when someone cut her off.

"What is going on?" Draco's voice echoed across the halls, dropping his books as he raced to Theodore.

He looked between the two, his eyes lingering on Hermione. As if realizing what he had done, Draco stiffened and sneered, "Go figure you'd go after my leftovers, Nott."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione squeaked, frowning– her head reeling from her dream of him.

"Excuse me?" Draco snapped, stepping up to Hermione, "How dare you speak to me that way, mudblood."

"Oh shove off, Draco." Nott said with a roll of his eyes, "I'm taking Hermione to the infirmary. Now get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Draco looked up at Nott, his eyes changing to a mild form of worry before switching back and snarling, "I'll take her then."

"What?" Both Nott and Hermione said in unison.

"I'm on my way there anyway," he grasped onto Hermione's arm and pulled on her, "Let go."

"No. You let go," Nott growled, holding Hermione to his side.

She suddenly felt like a doll or toy two boys were fighting over and while that might have been ideal in any other situation – right now she wanted to sleep and was just about to hurl. Second that. She was going to hurl and she did. All over Draco.

"YUCK!" Draco howled, jumping back as Hermione's lunch splattered all over him.

Nott chortled and waggled his eyebrows, "Looks as if you made her vomit, Draco. So much for being irresistible. C'mon Hermione."

"Hey!" Draco called as Nott carried a dizzy Hermione, "You'll pay for this, Granger!"

"Send me the dry cleaning bill," Hermione mumbled against Nott, who laughed– apparently knowing what a dry cleaner was while Draco looked confused.

They made it to the infirmary without any other projectile messes, although Hermione had nearly fainted again. Nott laid her on a cot and fetched Madam Pomfrey– who rushed to the Gryffindor with several potions handy.

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey mumbled, closing the curtain around Hermione and shooing Nott outside while she helped her change into her hospital gown.

"I haven't been sleeping," Hermione mumbled as Madam Pomfrey looked her over, "Ever since I got the potion from Snape. I haven't been sleeping."

"Potion? What potion?" Madam Pomfrey asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The potion to help…" Hermione breathed, feeling clean air fill her lungs, "Potion to help me. Curse. Hex. Something makes me… makes me needy. For..s-sex."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened and she tisked, bringing several more potions from her apron– which she figured was charmed to be bottomless.

"Drink this. This should let you sleep," Madam Pomfrey whispered, tilting Hermione's head back as she swallowed the bluish potion. "I must speak to Professor Snape."

She stood and pulled the curtain back, scowling; "Now you two do not bother the girl. She's very exhausted."

Nott nodded but Draco, who had just arrived in clean clothes– no doubt cleaned via a spell– scowled. They moved in unison to the edge of Hermione's cot where Nott reached for her hand and touched it, rubbing his thumb against her skin.

"If I didn't know any better, Nott. I'd say you're in love with the Mudblood," Draco snapped, his chest heaving slightly.

"I like her, Draco, she's smart and nice," Nott simply replied, "And most of all she loves you– loved– but for that period of time when you two were together you were my friend again. Like when we were kids."

"People grow up, Theo," Draco replied with a small voice, "You can't possibly understand…"

"I don't really have to, now do I?" Theodore asked, looking up to his friend, "I know what's going to happen in a few days time but I really do hope you've chosen the right side."

"And what about you? Which side have you chosen?"

"The right one," Nott stood against Draco and stared at him, their eyes meeting, "If you hurt Hermione Granger, Weasley and Potter are not the only ones you will have to deal with. Let's just end this conversation with that."

He pushed past Draco and strolled out of the room but stopped at the door, "Oh, and Draco?"

Draco turned with a quirked eyebrow, his face cold and like stone, "I know what you're trying to do and it doesn't work. Remember? Sound like you're stepping on a box of kittens. She's not daft either."

He nodded to the sleeping form of Hermione before leaving with a tip of an invisible hat. Draco leaned back against the bed, his hand inching toward Hermione's but he hesitated. No, this was wrong. All of it. He rose and strode out of the room, blinking back what one would think was doubt– or in some cases tears.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Lioness?  
=========================================================================================

"How could you give a student something so potent?" Hermione heard the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey clouded over as she stirred from her slumber.

"Ms. Granger came to me in the strictest of confidence," she heard Snape's soft, dark voice penetrate that clouded membrane blocking all noise.

Moaning softly, Hermione rolled onto her side and felt the warmth of the sun against her skin. Her eyes, crusted over from terrible sleep, fluttered open slowly as her vision cleared. Madam Pomfrey was hidden behind yards of black robes carried on Snape's shoulders. However, Hermione could still hear the shrill intensity of her voice– enough to send anyone running away in fear.

"I should inform the Headmaster about this! It is unconscionable!" Madam Pomfrey said shrilly, "What if other students discovered this?"

"Other students have," Snape said solemnly, "More specifically, _my_ students."

"W-what?" Madam Pomfrey sounded as if she stumbled back, hitting what Hermione assumed was her desk. "How did you find out? Who was it?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you," Snape replied calmly despite Madam Pomfrey's loud gasp of annoyance, "Not when Ms. Granger is with us."

Like the rabid demon he was, Snape spun on his heel and looked at Hermione. She had tried to hide under her covers and eavesdrop but her head was splitting and she hardly picked up on what they said. Madam Pomfrey leaned over Severus and whimpered, rushing to Hermione with a basin and cloth.

"Dear, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly, sitting on the bed, "Don't worry. We'll fix you up in a jiff.

"Y-You know who poisoned me, P-Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, batting away the cloth as she sat up, "Who was it?"

"That is not for me to tell, Ms. Granger," Snape replied, moving to the side of her bed.

"Why not? I have a right to know!" Hermione said angrily, "I spent almost a whole year under this… this _curse_ and you know but you won't tell me…. why?"

"If you wish me to speak the truth," Snape began, his dark eyes shifting to the entryway of the infirmary and back to Hermione, "I fear for my student's safety if she is discovered."

"So, it's a girl? And a Slytherin?" Hermione surmised, propping herself up on her elbow, "That whittles down the list I suppose."

"You heard nothing from me," Snape snapped coldly, but in a harsh whisper, "I will leave you in Madam Pomfrey's care. She knows the antidote you are taking and will see to it that side-effects are limited."

"Side-effects?" Hermione looked to Madam Pomfrey and at Snape, but found where he was standing vacant.

Her eyes caught the glimpse of his cloak disappear around the corner. He was like a ghost in the way he moved and it was creepy. Hermione was pushed back against the cot as Madam Pomfrey hummed lightly, patting her forehead.

"Now, I want you to come to me every morning to take this," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a small vial of brackish liquid, "Don't worry if you feel a little light headed. If you do, then sit down and take a breath. This is designed to dilute the entire potion you have ingested during the beginning of the year. I also suggest you sleep here for the time being and take Sleeping Draught in order to keep your night's dream free."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked, staring at the vial, "Just, light headedness and nightmares?"

"You might feel a bit feverish and agitated but that is to be expected," Madam Pomfrey replied, patting Hermione on the top of the head, "But other than that, you are good to go."

"Er… thanks," Hermione mumbled, pulling the cork from the vial. She sniffed it and cringed, plugging her nose before downing the entire bottle full. It slithered down her throat like phlegm and had a sour spicy taste to it, but Hermione felt a lot clear minded once her stomach settled.

"Hermione?" came a voice from the door, Theodore Nott. "You're awake."

"Hi," Hermione said lightly, folding the sheets in front of her over her lap as he padded over to her, carrying a heavy mess of books.

"I thought, since you've missed Charms that I'd bring you the day's work. I also took extra notes if you wanted to get them from me," he said cheerfully, dumping the books onto her lap.

"Thanks, I'm glad someone is alright with me catching up on my studies. Ron and Harry keep saying I have a legitimate excuse not to do homework, but I say it's rubbish," Hermione shrugged, pulling through a folder that held Theodore's concise notes, each labelled perfectly according to subject and text.

"No problem," Theo replied, resting his hand on hers for a second before she glanced down and he pulled it away, "I should get going though. Don't want to be late for Divination. Hate the subject but it's funny to watch Trelawney flounder around."

"Oh," Hermione glanced down at her hand but smiled back at him, "Ok, thank you for bringing homework and stuff for me."

"It's nothing," Theo replied, coming to a stand, "Hey, if you weren't doing anything this weekend, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I… uh…" Hermione looked away and brought her hand to her forehead.

He was being so nice, especially since that incident with Draco and Draco obviously had gotten over her. But was she over him? She didn't know. She was too tired to think about it, and she didn't want to.

"It's ok if you don't want to. I thought I'd offer," Theodore shrugged, "Draco and Pansy are going to Madam Puddifoot's for Valentine's Day and he wanted me to ask Daphne but she's quite boring."

"Oh," Hermione said again, glaring at the top of her text, "I don't think it's a good idea, Nott."

"Theodore, or Theo. Nott is my father's name," Theo smiled at her, "It's alright, you'll probably be a little too tired anyway."

He turned away and strode halfway down the room before Hermione called, "Wait."

Theo stopped and turned on his heel, perking up slightly, "Yes?"

"I'd… love… to go with you to Madam Puddifoot's… as long as I don't have to look like…" Hermione shrugged, and darted her eyes away.

"You can wear a tea cosy for all I care, Hermione," Theo smiled, "I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall then?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled at him as he turned and left, but her smile quickly disappeared.

She groaned and flung herself against the back of her cot, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. What was she going to do now? Just enjoy herself for the remainder of the year, stay out of trouble and avoid Draco as much as possible. If she were supposed to avoid Draco, why'd she agree to go on a Valentine's date with Theodore Nott? Her brain is malfunctioning.

=========================================================================================  
He Who Sucks Dragon Bollocks  
=========================================================================================

"You what!" Draco snapped, shoving his papers from the desk in the corner of the Slytherin common room, "Are you fucking insane? How could you do that?"

"Easy," Theo said with a slight shrug, biting into a green apple loudly, "I just asked her."

"I'll kill you," Draco snarled, standing up at this point, "I'll bloody kill you!"

"Oh calm down, Draco," Theo rolled his eyes and crossed one leg over the other, taking another bite, "She's not going because she fancies me. She only said yes because I told her you and Pansy were going together."

"But I'm not. I would never…." Draco stammered, gripping onto the edge of his seat, "You are meddling in something you shouldn't, Nott."

"Am I?" Theo asked in a matter-of-fact tone, "Then why are you sweating bullets? The last time I saw you so nervous you were talking to the bint from France. Fleur or whatever her name was."

"I'm not sweating, I have a glandular problem!" Draco lied, sitting back into his seat where he buried his head in his hands, "You don't get it, do you? She _hates_ me and its best this way. I told you…"

"Yes, all about He-Who-Sucks-Dragon-Bollocks' plan to kidnap and torture Granger," Theo waved his hand dismissively, "You really think the Order would let anyone near her enough to kidnap her? Not to mention, she's kind of scary."

Draco rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He hissed as his forearm began to sizzle with burning pain. Theo quirked an eyebrow but Draco merely clenched his fist until he felt the pain subside enough for him to bare it.

"It's burning again, Theo," Draco whispered, finally causing his friend to sober up and stare at him wide eyed. "I keep waking up to excruciating pain."

Draco leaned back and began to roll up his sleeve, revealing a pitch black Dark Mark worming its way over his left forearm. Theo's eyes widened more as he stared at it, the snake moved ever so slightly almost as if it were trying to crawl _out_ of his skin.

"Blimey," Theo whispered, his eyes darting to Draco's sweaty face.

Draco rolled his sleeve down and sighed, "He's going to do something big and… I'm afraid we're going to get caught up in it. People are going to die…"

"I thought that's why you joined their little club," Theo asked, leaning back while he tossed his apple into his hands, "I mean, because you want to prove you're such a bad ass and stuff."

"You wouldn't understand," Draco replied, shoving his seat back.

Theo's hand shot out and grasped onto his forearm, feeling the dark magic radiate from his arm, "You don't know the half of it. My dad is in Azkaban because of that monster and I'm not about to lose my best mate either."

Draco knew how Theo felt about the whole Pure-blood and Death Eater thing. He was the first person to notice the substantial change in his friend– particularly because they had been friends since they were in their nappies. Theo had lost everything because of the Dark Lord but he wasn't strong enough to fight or rebel against it. That didn't mean he wasn't intelligent– he merely played both sides cautiously, feeding the growing snake one rat at a time. Sooner or later, Draco believed, Theo would get caught in the snake's grasp if he didn't choose a real side soon. Draco was already caught and sentenced to death, but he didn't really care. There wasn't much worth living for anyway– all considering.

"Don't get sentimental on me," Draco laughed uneasily, pulling his arm free, "I have to go meet Pansy. She wants to discuss things…"

"Things as in shagging?" Theo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Gods I hope not. I've given every excuse in the book short of I like cock but even then I think she'd like that," Draco grumbled, ignoring Theo's laugh.

"I could always make out with you in front of her," Draco's jaw dropped and Theo winked before laughing hysterically, "Gross! You actually considered it, didn't you?"

"You're tainting my brain," Draco rolled his eyes; "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye _lover_!" Theo called out between tears, rolling his eyes as he stood and bit into his apple, gathering his notes and parchment.

=========================================================================================  
Tell Me Who Did it; it's the Least You Can Do  
=========================================================================================

Hermione stood by the Great Hall wearing her usual jumper, jeans and trainers. Harry had something special planned for Ginny– which Hermione suspected involved 'flying on his broom' in the biblical sense. Ginny, of course, wasn't very oblivious to how she spoke of things around Hermione that concerned her and Harry's sex life. Hermione didn't want to hear it most of the time but she endured it for the sake of their friendship. Ron had been trapped by Luna to go 'Nargle' hunting near the Shrieking Shack but the poor Weasley was still oblivious to Luna's obvious attempts at getting him alone. If he knew, he was sure a good actor. And if she knew one thing, Ron Weasley was _not_ a good actor.

Students passed her as she waited and waited. Maybe Theodore had decided against their 'date' or it was a massive joke. Ha. Ha. Not very funny. Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione looked around and waited some more. She ended up sitting on the window ledge with one leg propped up in front of her and still no sign. Just when she was about to give up, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Jumping to her feet, Hermione swirled around with a large smile that faded instantly from her lips. Draco was standing there wearing a midnight blue turtle neck, obviously covering his scars, looking rather out of place. Hermione frowned and thought for a moment. It clicked and she groaned.

"Hi," Draco said quietly, looking away, "I… uh…Theo told me to…"

"Yeah, I get it," Hermione whispered, "I'm going back to the tower."

"Wait," Draco moved over to her, "Listen, Her-Gra-Hermione… This wasn't my idea at all and I just wanted to tell you that?"

Why was he saying that in a question? Did she expect it to be a question or what? No, he had been a prick to her for the past month and she wasn't having it. She didn't need him anymore and she… she couldn't handle seeing him for extended periods of time anyway!

"Right, well. Happy Valentine's Day," Hermione nodded, turning to walk down the corridor.

"Hermione," Draco called out, running to her, "I can't be friends with you. I can't be anything with you. Isn't it obvious that we're not fit for one another?"

"No," Hermione said quietly, "It's not. It's your own perception of what you think we ought or ought not to be."

"You'll get hurt and I can't protect you," Draco said in almost a whisper, "I want to protect you but… I can't."

He wanted to gather her up in his arms so badly, clutch her to his chest and never let her go. Gods, what is he doing or thinking? He was dangerous, too dangerous for her and she would always be in danger. Not until one side won and even then, he couldn't guarantee that he'd survive long enough to protect her. He knew what he wanted to do. Run to Hermione, grasp her by the back of her head and press his lips onto hers. He wanted to taste her sweet kiss, her warm flesh against him. Her body move against his, hands in his hair. He wanted to hear her whisper his name, tell him she loved him, and that he was different. He wasn't just a Malfoy. But that was stretching it, wasn't it?

Draco scratched absentmindedly at the scars littered across his neck. No one but Theo had seen them, and even then Theo would never speak of it to anyone. No one in his house, or outside for that matter, knew about it. They just figured he had done some new high end fashion from Paris or some deal like that. Not even his parents knew– Snape wanted him to tell them but the last thing he wanted was to tell his father he saved Hermione from Greyback. Especially considering it was their task to kidnap her in the first place. No, Theo was his only confidant, he knew Draco had a little bit of a temper during the full moon and helped him cope with the anger issues he faced. For once in his life, he was glad to have a friend, a _real_ friend.

"I don't need anyone to protect me, Draco," Hermione replied, breaking him from his concentration, "I don't need anyone anymore. Professor Snape gave me the antidote to the potion I took earlier this year so… all better."

She waved her arms about in a lazy fashion, dropping them like dead weights to her side. In reality, she wasn't better. She wanted him to soothe her and make her feel better. Everyone was oblivious to her real feelings and she had to admit, she was a damn good actress when need be. Her heart was heavy, she was grouchy, and she wanted, for once, to feel wanted not because of her genius but because they wanted her. At one time, she thought Draco wanted that but in the end it was the fact that they could shag their brains out that consumed their 'relationship.'

"Oh," Draco nodded, looking down, "I figured. You know. Uh… well…"

Hermione nodded awkwardly and looked around, both their hands moving to one another but falling to their sides limply.

"I'm not angry at you," Draco said unable to bring his eyes to her, "For the whole Greyback thing. I would've done it again… even if we weren't… aren't… together… together."

"I'm glad," Hermione replied softly, shoving her hands under her arms, "Well, have a nice day. I guess."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Hogsmeade? We can go to a bookstore or… something."

"I thought you just said we couldn't be friends," Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Right," Draco nodded, stiffening, "Right. Well."

"Well," Hermione repeated nodding again.

"Bye," Draco brought his hand to her arm and patted it before moving slightly.

"Bye," Hermione whispered, biting her bottom lip. "Draco?"

"Yes?" he looked too eager and answered far too quickly but he didn't care.

"You know who slipped me the potion don't you," Hermione mused, watching his eyes dart around, "Tell me."

"Er…" Draco flushed slightly, "I don't know, I mean you're cured so…"

"Just tell me," Hermione said, "It's the _least_ you could do."

She knew she wouldn't be angry with him about it. After all, she had fallen in love and out of love so often with him. It was an experience she would always remember, even if she wanted to bash his head in from time to time. Not to mention, she had figured he had to know because… well… girls basically told him everything in hopes of trying to get into the sack with him and this would be a heavy piece to hang over him for awhile.

Draco cleared his throat, "Pansy Parkinson."

AN: So next update on Monday. Also who noticed the fact I've changed my penname again? So please review


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** We are getting to the end of the story and I will say this…there will be A LOT of action! So be prepared!

Songs:  
You Think You're So Clever  
Lily Allen – Womanizer

Your World Will Come to an End  
Immediate Music – An Epic Age

Chapter Twenty-Four

You Think You're So Clever  
======================

The bell hanging above the door at Madam Puddifoot's jingled when the door opened. Hermione surveyed the confines of the cramped tea shop and sneered at the trysting couples scattered about. Sitting in the far corner was the pug faced Slytherin Hermione loved to hate. Pansy Parkinson sat with Blaise Zabini, his arm slung over the chair beside him where she sat. They were deep in conversation, although it seemed as if she were doing most of the talking while he merely sipped at his tea. His chocolate eyes met Hermione's and for a second, Blaise looked terrified by the burning fire in her gems. He nudged Pansy and nodded to Hermione. Pansy looked up and sneered at Hermione, leaning against Blaise as if she were claiming the attractive Slytherin.

The door jingled again and Hermione turned over her shoulder, smiling herself as Draco Malfoy stepped in. He had put on a black tweed jacket form fitted to his body, and wore a gray scarf that hung loosely over his neck. Pansy inched away from Blaise as soon as she spotted Draco, her eyes lighting up with anticipation. However, when Draco stepped up to Hermione, Pansy's face and moth dropped low. He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her to a table on the opposite side of the room.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here with _her_?" Pansy hissed to Blaise, who seemed interested in the events as well.

"You better know what you're doing, Hermione," Draco whispered into her ear as he pulled the chair out for her.

"I do," Hermione replied lightly, taking a seat. She gave Draco possibly the fakest giddy smile she possibly could and he found himself trying hard not to laugh.

Draco sat opposite from her, his back to Blaise and Pansy, but was still able to see them via the reflection of a large heart shaped mirror hanging behind Hermione. Pulling his gloves from his hands, he tapped his fingers against the table and looked at Hermione anxiously.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Easy," Hermione whispered, bringing her hand to his, "Just sit there and _be_ Draco Malfoy."

"Which Draco?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Git Draco, or Oh-Baby-I-Want-to-Shag-You Draco?"

He waggled his eyebrows and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever you want to be right now it's fine with me."

"I aim to please," Draco laughed quietly, running his hand to her arm.

Hermione smiled at Draco and leaned in, just as he leaned in a little as well. She glanced over his shoulder and watched Pansy twist her napkins into bits while Blaise tried to effectively hide himself from her display of anger. A cherub floated by and threw confetti at them, wishing them a Happy Valentine's Day, before floating over to Pansy and Blaise. Pansy took this opportunity to throw her cup of tea at the cherub, clocking him in the head.

Draco tried to stifle a laugh and brought his icy blue eyes to Hermione, "You're pure evil."

"I've learned from the best," Hermione listening to Draco snigger.

He traced his fingers to her hand and intertwined their fingers, brushing his thumb over hers. Hermione blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip when he scooted his chair closer to her. Draco brought his free hand to the lock of her curly hair and tucked it behind her ear, resting his hand on the crook of her neck. Slowly, Hermione leaned in and Draco followed. Their eyes swam with unknown emotions as their lips grew closer and closer. He slipped his hand to the back of her neck and parted his lips when they touched hers.

Suddenly, Hermione had forgotten why she was there and focused solely on kissing Draco. There was nothing obviously passionate about the kiss, but there was passion behind it. Draco's lips parted over Hermione's as his tongue darted out a traced over her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. She exhaled and brought her hand to his face, cupping it lightly and deepened the kiss.

There was a loud crash and the pair split up, faces both blushing pink. Pansy literally shoved everyone out of her way as she marched to them. Her eyes dug holes into Draco's indifferent gaze before she rounded on Hermione.

"You little slag," Pansy snapped, her nostrils flared so wide that Hermione could see up it.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You heard me," she seethed, "How _dare_ you lay your disgusting, filthy Mudblood lips all over _my_ boyfriend."

"Strange," Hermione said with an air similar to Luna Lovegood's usual nature, "I didn't _see_ your name tattooed on him, and, don't get me wrong Parkinson, but you're not here with _your_ 'boyfriend' now are you?"

Draco brought his hand to his mouth and coughed a laugh out, receiving a death glare from Pansy.

"He only wants to shag you! You'll be nothing but a notch in his belt! Hah! How does that feel?" Pansy's face fell when Hermione shrugged.

"I don't really _care_. No one asked your opinion, Parkinson," Hermione leaned back in her chair and smiled smugly at Draco, who was coughing in his hand to fight a fit of laughter.

"Yeah well…." Pansy looked around and screamed, "You're nothing but a dirty little whore. First you snog Snape and then you shag every boy because he touches you. And you know what? _I_ got one over you Granger! I snuck those potions into those chocolates and you were stupid enough to eat them now you have to shag everyone and you're just a big fat wh-"

Hermione rose and socked Pansy in the face. Everyone around them gasped as Pansy fell back into a table. She wailed loudly, covering her eye, and dug into her robes for her wand but Hermione was faster. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the Slytherin.

"I knew it was you Parkinson," Hermione snarled, "You think you're so clever, trying to embarrass me, ruin me…you got another thing coming."

She yanked Draco to her and pulled him down into a passionate, hot blazing kiss. His eyes were wide but they slowly fell and he growled into the kiss, pulling her to him. Pansy shrieked and stumbled to her feet, eyes darting between the pair, her hand digging furiously into her pocket. She managed to free it and pointed it at Hermione but Hermione moved and punched her in the face again.

Draco stood there with his hair mussed, lips pink and glossy, but he looked utterly content. Hermione, on the other hand, was furious and had her hand balled up ready to punch Pansy again. The Slytherin rose and stumbled back, clutching her other black eye and pointed her wand at her. Hermione kicked the chair Draco had been sitting in at Pansy, and waved her wand, shouting a blasting curse at the girl.

Pansy shot back ten feet into the air and landed in a large pile of confetti, her wild black stringy hair littered with the tiny papers. The Slytherin sat up and wailed louder, tears streaking across her face.

"Draco! Do something!" Pansy cried, looking for her wand.

"Oh right," Draco said, breaking out of his content gaze.

He grabbed Hermione and lowered her into his arms, pressing his lips down on hers. Pansy let out a shrill cry that turned into a cough when several cherubs tossed their baskets of confetti into her mouth and over her. Hermione had wrapped her arm around his neck and pushed her lips against his. Their action elicited a loud cry from the patrons – especially hooting and hollering from the boys.

Blaise had risen from his seat and pulled his coat on, raising his collar high to hide his features. Pansy spotted him as he passed and whimpered, holding her hand out.

"Blaise, darling," Pansy pouted, "Do something…"

"No," Blaise whispered, "You've embarrassed me, my honour and yourself. Learn how to grow a backbone."

He stepped over her and left, leaving Pansy to scramble to her feet and dart after them. Hermione felt Draco pull from the kiss and look over his shoulder. He laughed as Pansy chased down Blaise, who shrugged her from him.

"Not bad," Draco shrugged, "I never thought you had it in you."

"I did slap you in third year, if you recall," Hermione said, pulling out her purse to put some galleons onto the table.

"Let me," Draco replied, tossing a small sack onto the red satin table cloth, "I think you've caused enough damage for the year."

Hermione shrugged, "It was well worth it."

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and led her outside, nodding when several boys grinned at him and girls swooned, slapping their beaus and asking why they never kissed them like he had her. Hermione sighed when they reached outside and felt him pull away from her.

"Well, I kept up my end of the bargain," Draco said quietly, "You think you can keep yours?"

Hermione averted her eyes and sighed, "Yes."

"Promise me," Draco replied, "If we have to I will make you do a blood oath."

"I promise, alright. Stay away from you and all other Slytherins. Don't wander the corridors at night and 'for gods sake stay out of the owlery' I remember," Hermione whispered, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Good," Draco nodded; he turned to walk back to the castle but hesitated. Swinging around Draco walked up to Hermione and bent down, kissing her chastely.

Hermione kissed him back quickly but soon felt the cool air touch her wet lips when he disappeared toward the castle. She sighed and brought her hands to her face and groaned. She didn't _want_ to leave Draco alone but she had promised him. It was obvious why they had to keep their distance but she found that she didn't care, not anymore. Hermione shoved her hands into her pockets and trudged toward the castle. She was well satiated with her revenge, but somehow she didn't really find it all that justifying. Oh well, she wasn't like Pansy and wouldn't do anything to physically harm her– ok, so she punched her a few potions and heavy make-up could fix that– but she wouldn't make her endure the same thing she had. After all, if it wasn't for Pansy she would have never found the true Draco and lost him all in one fail swoop. How she hated life.

Your World Will Come to an End  
======================

Dinner was bearable in that he didn't have to listen to Pansy's shrill whining. She kept clear of Draco and opted to sit next to Theodore. He knew it was an attempt to make him jealous but Theodore hardly looked interested in her at all. In fact, he was too busy chortling over the rumours of what really happened at Madam Puddifoot's. Some people had said that Hermione went positively medieval on Pansy, others claimed that the cherubs retaliated by stuffing her robes with itching powder. It was entertaining to say the least.

Draco sipped at his pumpkin juice and rolled when eyes when Pansy wrapped her arms around Theo's waist, cooing into his ear about what she wanted to _do_ to him. Theo choked on his pumpkin juice and shot her a look of utter disgust. Draco found himself laughing silently as his friend tried to irk away from the Slytherin and he felt a small pang of pity for her. But not much and not enough to make him want to help her out in any way.

His eyes landed on the back of the curly-haired witch sitting at the Gryffindor table. He knew she was currently being interrogated about the rumours. They wouldn't believe her. They being Potter and Weasley. If anything, they might have believed that it was Draco who initiated the fight between the girls, snogged Granger silly, and left her standing in the cold. He didn't care as they both knew the truth.

When she spun around to glance at him, their eyes met briefly and he wanted to throw everything aside just to be with her. However, he knew that he couldn't. Draco caught Snape's eye and felt him penetrate his mind, asking him to visit him in his office. Draco merely nodded once into his goblet and that was enough of an answer for his godfather.

"Oi, Malfoy," Theo called from diagonal from him, "What in the world did you do? She won't bloody leave me alone."

"Mind your business, Nott," Draco grinned, taking another sip. It was codeword for: I'll tell you later so shut up.

Nott nodded and shoved Pansy back when she turned her attention back to him. Millicent kept glancing at Pansy and then Draco and Draco swore he saw her smirk. Sniffing, Draco finished his meal in peace and rose earlier than the rest. He needed to take a shower before he met with Snape. Everyone seemed to watch him walk out of the Great Hall, save Hermione, but Draco didn't care. He felt satisfied with his day, even if he had made the witch promise to stay out of his life. It hurt, oh yes did it hurt, but it was what had to be done.

The corridors were empty and cold. A draft of wind blew through the halls causing Draco to shiver and pull his robes closer to him. He closed his eyes for a second as the leaves blew past his feet and turned to walk down to the dungeons. A steamy hot bath would be perfect for him right now, and the Prefects bathroom was too far of a walk for him so he'd settle with the ones he was accustomed to.

As he made his way down the corridor of the dungeons, Draco paused and winched. His left arm began shaking, trembling so badly that he felt as if it'd fall off. Excruciating pain shot from his Dark Mark into his spine and up to his brain, causing him to let out a strangled breath. He stumbled against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling the probing of someone, or something that shouldn't be there.

Draco growled and closed his mind off, keeping whoever was trying to invade his thought. He let out a breath as the pain in his arm strengthened and reached new levels. His vision began to blur and he had trouble breathing. Slumping against the wall, sheen of sweat broke out across his forehead. Draco howled in pain as his fist clenched, veins bulging. He ripped at his robes and tore the fabric from his long sleeve shirt back, narrowing his eyes at the moving mark on his left forearm.

Another sensation of agonizing pain shot through him and Draco found himself lost. He twirled around and slumped to the floor, his head hitting the hard stone beneath him with a deafening crack. He was unconscious.

When he came to, he found himself standing in the large clock tower adjacent to the Astronomy tower. Confused and dazed, Draco sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked down at his left arm and found the pain numbed and his mark sitting there like it had always been. Groaning and feeling as if he had cotton mouth, Draco looked around for his wand but found nothing.

Instead, what he heard was footsteps. Rising to his feet, Draco swirled around as a figure approached him from the darkness and instantly he felt sick. Falling to his knees, Draco bowed at the sight of the Dark Lord, wearing black flowing robes that made him seem as if he were floating.

"Draco Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed, "You have been stirring quite a bit of trouble here at Hogwarts, haven't you?"

"My liege… I…" Draco began but clenched his teeth when he felt his arm begin to burn ten times worse than it had before.

"Silence, speak when spoken to," Voldemort snarled, "I'm disappointed in you, my boy, your father had such a high opinion of you. As did your mother, aunt, godfather and shall I say… a certain curly haired Muggle-born…"

Draco looked up with sweat dripping from his face, panting heavily. The Dark Lord chortled and walked around him, his own wand twirling in circles clenched in the man's thin pale fingers.

"It's not that hard to decipher your mind, Draco," the Dark Lord said lightly, "You are but a child in a barren battlefield…"

He felt pain, excruciating pain, once more and doubled over. Acid travelled up his throat and he heaved in front of him. Trying to gasp for breath, Draco heard the roaring thunder storm behind him erupt. Rain pelted down over a small balcony near them and he felt the mist travel to his back. Another blast of lightning lit the room up and Draco nearly heaved again.

Hanging from the rafters was none other than his father. Ropes of steal were shooting out from every orifice, holding him up like a marionette. Blood was flowing from his wounds, his eyes wide with horror but void of life.

"He was such a puppet in all of this," the Dark Lord said with indifferent, "It only seemed fit that his death revealed his true nature, his _true_ use."

Draco howled as the pain broke across his body, travelling from the centre of the Dark Mark and exploding at every pore. He clenched his teeth so tight that he felt his molars begin to crack. There was another flash of lightening and Draco saw a body heaped in front of his father. His eyes widened when he noticed the mane of curly brown hair covering her face.

"She came for you," Voldemort said nonchalantly, "Found you dying in the corridors. Begged and pleaded for you to wake but… I found her first. Oh, she did put up a fight. Feisty and fiery. Just like every Gryffindor I knew."

Draco tried to move but the pain was so unbearable he was certain that he would pass out. Voldemort knelt down and grasped Draco by his hair and jerked him back. His voice was brittle and menacing, sending shivers of fear down his spine.

"What shall I do with her, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked, "Shall I dismember her; hang her carcass out for the maggots?"

"No…." Draco whispered in almost a plea, his throat burning from the pain.

"She's such a pretty little thing," Draco's eyes widened when he saw her body lift from the ground.

Her head rolled back but body limp. The Dark Lord flicked Draco's wand, causing Hermione to gasp a breath and look around. Her eyes settled on Draco in sheer horror. Suddenly, Draco saw her grasp at her throat as her toes lifted from the ground. She was slowly being strangled to death.

"Stop it…" Draco breathed, "STOP IT!"

He moved, shooting up from the ground and ignoring the pain. The Dark Lord rose from his position and flicked his wand again, causing Draco to be slammed against a nearby all.

"You choose a Mudblood over the cause?" Voldemort snarled, "She is filth! Weak! Worthless!"

Hermione gasped for breath, her eyes beginning to bleed from the pressure as her skin turned blue. She never pulled her gaze from Draco until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp. Blood dripped from her fingers, dotting the floor around her while she slowly spun as if hanging from an invisible rope. Her face was twisted, marred in horror, and coloured bluish purple. Draco screamed and tried to move but felt a pressure forcing him against the wall, raising him to his feet.

"I had so much hope for you, my son," Voldemort said calmly, "You were going to be the future of my generation… pity that I will have to kill you and all of those who you've touched…"

Draco growled as the pain in his arm exploded, blood shot out in all directions from the curse, sending his veins pumping with black venom. He screamed in bloody murder as blood began dripping from his eyes, ears, and gushing from his mouth.

"Join me," Voldemort crowed, watching Draco choke on his own blood, "Prove yourself to me and I shall let you live…"

His fingers bled as he clawed at the wall, losing his fingernails into the stone. Tears mixed with blood fell over his face as a large puddle of blood pooled around him.

"The day for reckoning shall come and you _will_ choose the correct side," Voldemort warned, "Do not force my hand, boy, because if I do your world will come to an end. And painfully."

With a final crack of lightning, Draco shot up from his bed. Sweat trailed down his face and his felt his bed damp with moisture. He pulled back his shirt and found that the mark was pitch-black.

Voldemort was coming to Hogwarts…

AN: So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Even if it's to say that you hated it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** *hides under a blanket as I realise it's been a year and a half since the last update*, Here it is and hopefully it was worth the wait. Do not worry I plan on posting the remaining two chapters before the end of the month.  
I listened to Poets of the Fall's Locking Up the Sun and highly suggest you listen to it while reading :)

.com/watch?v=Iap7PpYNcXQ

Some One Expendable

Eerie silence filled the Forbidden Forest, even after the storm had begun to pick up and pelt the ground with hot icy beads. Water wasn't the only thing soaking into the dirt, but blood. Copious amounts of blood dripped from trees, leaves, and bodies of fallen centaurs. Two cloak figures walked through the trees, no light led their way but they knew exactly where they were going. Winding past fallen body after fallen body, the stench of decomposing centaurs was enough to make even the strongest of people retch. In a clearing just outside the circle of remaining centaurs – each tied, bound and held mercilessly to the ground.

"Ah, the last of us has come to join," came the soft yet menacing voice of Lord Voldemort.

Water seemed to drip from him as if it were afraid of touching such evil. His dark robes, however, were dry compared to the rest of the Death Eaters that surrounded him. Severus Snape pulled his hood back, followed shortly by the silvery blond Draco Malfoy. His face was pale, severe looking, and tired but he stood firm in his place. Voldemort cast one last glance at the boy before moving in a small circle around his faithful followers.

"Now is the time," he hissed, holding his wand in the air, "Time to take what is ours. The centaurs have fled, or died, and there is no more protection for the school. Let the Order come. Kill them all but leave the boy to me."

"Yes my liege," the crowd replied, bowing low.

Voldemort walked past his followers, looking into their stone cold faces. He paused at Bellatrix, whose face flooded with color, swinging around Voldemort held his wand to Draco. The boy stiffened but he remained firm in his ground.

"I see you _have_ chosen, my boy," Voldemort said with indifference, although there was a hint of pride in his chest, "And you have chosen well."

Draco caught the gaze of his father, who quirked an eyebrow at him, but he averted his eyes and nodded. "Yes, my lord. I have." He made no indication in his voice that he was afraid, disloyal, or unsure.

Voldemort moved, floating along the leaves as rain fell on every single one. "You will have a task of your own… one that will prove yourself to me… to your father… and to our cause."

He tilted Draco's chin up with the tip of his wand and stared into his eyes. Draco could feel the poking and prodding of his mind but he fought back – shielding every memory he had. It was no use. Voldemort broke through his barrier and images of Hermione's face flashed in Voldemort's eyes. Her laughs. Her moans. Her cries. Their touches and kisses. Voldemort hissed and broke from Draco, spinning around toward his Death Eaters. He clenched onto his wand and chuckled like the maniac he was.

"The girl," Voldemort whispered, turning on his heel to look into Draco's frightened cobalt eyes, "You shall be charged with killing the Mudblood Potter is so fond of."

His heart began pumping, thumping so hard against his chest that he was sure it would explode. Draco felt faint and wanted to faint but Snape's hand was brought to his back to keep him in place. Lucius tilted his head back with a smirk fit for a king.

"Rabastan and Rodolphus will ensure of her death," Voldemort said, nodding to the Lestrange brothers, "Kill her and hang her carcass for all the school to see."

Draco's eyes fell to the floor shimmering with tears but he held them back. Instead, he nodded and bowed to Voldemort. The Dark Lord nodded back and turned to the rest of his followers.

"Take no prisoners, they all shall perish," he flipped his cloak over his body and spun around, disappearing into the forest.

"Hahahah!" Bellatrix shouted cheerfully, "FOR THE DARK LORD!"

The Death Eaters cheered and disappeared into the forest heading toward the castle. Draco clenched onto is wand and disappeared with Rabastan and Rodolphus following him closely. He could hear the breaking of lightning above but his mind was swimming with thoughts, hopes, and the inevitable. Death Eaters exploded from the forest and charged at the castle, bursting apart the gates that kept people out.

They rounded on the entrance, magically sealed shut, but not for long. The doors exploded into tiny shreds as Bellatrix cackled and lead a group of Death Eaters to the right. Draco, Rabastan and Rodolphus headed to the left. The corridors were void of life but shadowed heavily by the flickering flames of torches along the wall. Draco's heart was pumping in his chest so loudly that he was sure everyone within listening range could hear.

Swinging around when they heard a door open, Rabastan chuckled at the sight of a few students. They paused with their eyes widened but wands drawn. There was a moment of silence before the whole castle seemed to shake with explosions and cursed went flying. Draco threw himself against a wall as Rodolphus and Rabastan shot spells at the students, sending them flying back against the wall.

He heard screams and shouts from the corridor and in a burst, all three had rushed down the hall. Lights of Technicolor broke through doors and hit walls. Draco ducked as a stunning spell flew past him and swung around, throwing his own spell back at Justin Finch-Fletchy, knocking the Hufflepuff against a suit of arm. He clamoured to the ground unconscious, his wand rolling out of his hand.

As they rounded the corner to the Great Hall, Rabastan stopped and shouted, "THEY KNEW!" 

Is There a Hero There?  
=========================================================================

Harry ran through the crowded halls, students screaming for their brothers or sisters as they were evacuated. He jumped over a trunk and barged through the doors of the Great Hall. Already there stood the Order and a few people from Dumbledore's Army. Ron and Luna turned to look at Harry as he rushed to them. His eyes scanned for Ginny, who was currently arguing with her mother to let her stay. He spotted Neville, Dean, Seamus, Terry Boot, Lavender, the Patil twins but no Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"I haven't seen her since dinner," Ron replied, a look of worry on his face.

"She might be in the library…" Harry began but realized that even Hermione would have recognized that the school was being evacuated.

"There she is!" Luna called, pointing over the crowded room as Hermione broke through the doors, her cheeks flushed from having ran.

"Professor McGonagall said that they spotted Voldemort at the edge of the Forbidden Forest," Hermione panted, resting her hands on her knees, "I told her I'd help check the bathrooms. Moaning Myrtle swam the pipes to make sure everyone was clear."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked, flabbergasted, "Blimey, I thought she of all people would…"

"She loves this school just as much as everyone else does, Ron," Hermione breathed, resting her arm on Harry's shoulder, "She wouldn't let people just die."

"Right," Ron's ears went pink but he cleared his throat, "What about the Slytherins? We got everyone else out but them."

"They've been gone a long while," Hermione replied, "Only out to save their own skin…"

"Oh really," came a voice from behind them, "And here I thought we were well on our way to being friends, Granger."

"Nott," Ron growled, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Theo said, holding his wand up, "I'm here to fight."

"But your dad was a Dea – " Harry frowned, moving in front of Hermione.

"My _father_ doesn't control my life, Potter," Theo said tilting his head back, "My mother died because of him and I lost my best friend to You-Know-Who, I'm not about to let him destroy the rest of the world. So, either you allow me to help you I'll just hex your bollocks off and help anyway."

"Harry," Hermione said lightly, resting her hand on his forearm when he raised his wand, "We don't have time for this…."

There was an explosion behind the large oak doors, causing everyone to spin around. Her eyes widened as the doors pounded from several explosions until they splintered. Hermione felt Harry cover her with his body as shards of door flew around the room. Nott casted a protection charm around the group causing the shards to merely bounce off the invisible bubble.

Standing in front of the largest group of Death Eaters, led by Voldemort himself, was none other than the entire Hogwarts staff as well as those of age willing to fight. Draco's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Hermione and widened his eyes when he saw her. Standing between Harry and Ron, her wand was raised and magic cackled around her. Their eyes met briefly and she looked shocked but still stood firmly on her ground.

"Albus," Voldemort crowed, tilting his head back, "I see that you have known of our attack…"

"There isn't much that I don't know, Tom," Voldemort growled and held his wand up.

"Then you know this attempt at protecting the boy is futile," Voldemort hissed, with the death of Harry Potter came the death of the entire wizarding world.

"You may be disappointed if you fail, but you are doomed if you don't try," Dumbledore replied, holding his own wand out.

"So be it," Voldemort snarled, throwing his wand into the air as emerald sparks flew from it. 

Some One to Hold Out Their Hand

There was a rush of bodies, spells, and dust. People shouted as they charged into battle. Hermione spun around and flicked her wand, tripping Yaxley with a full body bind. She jumped back as Bellatrix shot Avada at her and collided with the wall. Her breath was knocked from her as Bellatrix rounded on the curly-haired witch.

She cackled, "Itsy Bitcy Mudblood trying to fight big bad Bella? Oh joy…"

She wound her wand up and shouted a curse at Hermione but just in the nick of time, Hermione was tackled to the ground. Nott covered her and shot a spell at Bellatrix, knocking her to her feet. He rose and grabbed Hermione by the hand, "Move it or lose it, Granger!"

They rushed through the halls, dodging and jumping over people as they threw spells at the Death Eaters. Hermione and Nott split when a curse whizzed straight past them and hit the opposite wall. Hermione spun around and threw a protection charm over them as another spell bounced from their invisible shield.

"I got this, you go!" Nott said, rounding none other than his father. He looked to Hermione and shouted, "Go!"

"Nott, my boy," Nott sr. said with a grin, "I wonder what you are doing fighting on the wrong side…"

Hermione took off down the hall, casting Nott a last glance.

"You're on the wrong side, father," Theo said, knocking back a stunning spell. "But I do see that Azkaban had treated you will. How's the arthritic knee?"

Nott sr. growled with his upper lip sneering as Theo grinned wickedly at his father.

"You were always such a little whelp of a child," Nott sr crowed, "No wonder I had to kill your mother. Babying and pampering you… you're weak."

"No," Theo breathed, blinking back tears, "You're the one who's weak."

"The family line ends here, son," Nott sr. growled, clenching his wand.

"Then it will do the world well," Theo replied, his upper lip curling.

Nott sr. and Theo glared daggers at one another before they screamed in unison and charged at one another. Nott sr. threw a killing curse at Theo, who managed to jump out of the way before it touched him. It did, however, skid past his sweater, leaving a large cut in it. Theo flicked his wand under his arm and fired a stunning spell at his father. Nott sr. was old but spry for such an elderly man. He rolled out of the way and shot another spell at his only son, eyes glowing angrily.

Theo swished his wand in the air and blocked the spell, firing a spell to the ground. The ground exploded under Nott sr.'s feet, sending him flying back against the wall. Theo rounded on his father, wand drawn out with narrowed eyes.

"I'm your father," Nott sr. breathed as a large cut bled all over his face, "I'm _your_ father! You are mine!"

"You're nothing but a pathetic man who thinks he can bully his way through life," Nott growled, "I'm _nothing_ like you."

Nott sr. growled and launched himself at Theo pushing him against the wall. They struggled against one another, wands lay forgotten beside them. Nott sr. punched his son in the jaw splitting his lip effectively. They tussled and Theo was able to push himself from the wall, toward the open window. They crashed into it with Nott sr. flying over the edge pulling on his son's leg. Theo reached out for the ledge and held onto it, cutting his hand on the glass. He grunted in an attempt to pull himself up while Nott sr. was trying to pull him down.

"The line ends with us, son! Remember that!" Nott sr. called, bringing his other hand to Theo's other leg, adding more weight.

He felt his fingers slipping and with clenched teeth fell. Nott sr. let go of Theo just as his fingers flew from the window. Both plummeted to the bottom, or Theo was expecting to fall but a hand shot out and grasped onto his bloody fingers. He looked up as the wind battered against his frame and saw the chiselled face of Blaise Zabini. Zabini had a large gash across his cheek but his hazel eyes bore into Theo's own blue orbs.

He pulled his fellow Slytherin up through the window. Theo quirked an eyebrow when Blaise handed him his wand.

"You're not…" Theo began but was silenced by Blaise's hand.

"Don't make me regret saving you," Blaise said, "Shut your mouth and let's go."

Theo shrugged ripped his sweater to tie around his bleeding hand. "Alright. No questions asked. Let's just kick some arse."

"Let's," Blaise nodded, holding his wand up with an evil smirk. They grinned and took off down the corridor, blasting several Death Eaters out of the way. 

This Time They'll Make a Plan

Ron kept a tight hold on Luna's hand as they rushed past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They came to a skidding halt when three Death Eaters rounded the corner with their wands held. Ron glanced to Luna, who glanced back at him, their eyes locked in a passionate embrace. He moved, placing Luna behind him with his wand rose above him.

A Death Eater shouted a hex at the pair, to which Ron easily deflected and sent a full body bind toward one. It bounced off the wall and hit one in the back. Luna flicked her wand from behind Ron, under his arm, and shot a stream of spells at them.

The Death Eaters dodged the spell and shot one at Ron and Luna. Ron pushed Luna away and was hit with a stunning curse. He let out a howl and slumped to the ground, Luna following him closely. She brought his head to her lap and looked on with wide eyes as the two Death Eaters moved.

"Run, Luna," Ron breathed, clearly fighting the unknown spell that had his body feeling like a limp noodle.

"Not without you," Luna replied her voice and eyes serious.

"Kill the red head, the blond is mine," one of the men said with a cackle, waving his hand, "Come here ikkle Ravenclaw… let daddy show you what a real man is like…"

"Touch her and I'll bloody rip your head off!" Ron cried out, struggling to move but finding that all he could do was lay there.

Luna glanced between Ron and the Death Eater, holding her wand up. She narrowed her eyes, catching something glimmering from her peripheral vision and moved. Dragging Ron with her as the Death Eaters passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the doors suddenly flew open. They turned and screamed as a wave of water crashed down on them, knocking them against the wall. Moaning Myrtle flew out of the door screaming as more jets of water exploded from the pipes above them.

"Leave my friends alone!" she shouted, throwing her fists against the Death Eater, only to cause him to shout in the icy pain and swallow water that lapped at him.

They fell to a slump on the ground as the water trickled past them. Luna and Ron looked up to see Moaning Myrtle floating triumphantly over them.

"Olive Hornby, eat my ruddy socks!" Myrtle proclaimed, swooping down to Luna and Ron who was struggling to get to his feet as the spell wore off.

"Thanks," Ron breathed to Myrtle, who giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Anything for Harry," she smiled, swooping out of the hall where she went straight through a Death Eater duelling Seamus and Dean, enabling them to stun him in his moment of shock.

Ron turned to Luna and stared at her, his lips parted. Luna looked down at her feet and then back at him. She launched herself into his arms, crashing her lips. Ron's eyes widened but they slowly closed as he pulled his arms around her, feeling her fingers in his hair. Luna pressed her small frame against him, deepening the kiss in a very un-Luna fashion. Ron moaned into her mouth as she pulled on his bottom lip, ignoring the explosions around them.

"Oi!" Seamus shouted as he and Dean went charging down the corridor, "Enough snogging we're in a war here!"

Ron pulled away from Luna with flushed cheeks, "Yeah. Yeah, right!"

"Bout bloody time, mate," Dean laughed, slapping him on his back.

"What?" Ron asked, feeling Luna pull him with her.

"Nothing, let's go Ronald!" Luna called as they ran after the other two Gryffindors. 

Fathers and Their Sons

His eyes watered from the dust but he still moved. Coming up to one landing, he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt duelling Yaxley, spells flying everywhere. A light blue light streaked past him and Draco turned, Neville Longbottom had his wand pointed at Draco. Sneering, Draco held his wand up and threw a hex at the boy. Longbottom blocked it and tossed one at him. Bright blinding light shot from both wands as they shot curses at one around.

Draco rounded Longbottom, moving in after each shot and balled his fist up. He punched him and then lifted his leg and kicked hard. Longbottom flew into the wall but fired a spell at Draco. Leaning back, the spell bounced from the wall and caused it to explode, raining bits of stone all over him. Sneering, Draco shouted a stunning curse but jumped back when it was repelled by another spell.

He turned and saw Hermione, standing there with her wand raised, eyes burning with fire. His throat grew dry as she shot a spell at him, tears running down her cheeks. Draco blocked the spell easily but found himself hesitating.

"Get out of here, Granger," Draco growled, blocking another one of her spells.

"You. Bloody. Coward!" Hermione snarled, firing another spell at him.

"You don't understand," Draco shouted, blocking yet another spell. "I _have_ to…."

"You don't _have_ to do anything. Since when do you listen to what others tell you? Or are you just too afraid to get your hands dirty!" Hermione clenched her teeth, "You're not a Malfoy. You _are_ Draco Malfoy. Be independent for once in your life!"

Draco shouted and shot a spell at her. Hermione's eyes widened before shutting closed tightly expecting an impact but what she heard was a loud grunt from behind her. She spun around and gasped as Rodolphus Lestrange tumbled to the ground unconscious. Draco rushed to Hermione and pulled her away, holding onto her arm.

He pushed Hermione behind him and stared off into the darkened corridor, his heart thumping wildly. Two Death Eaters he didn't know emerged from the darkness, their wands drawn. Hermione grasped onto her wand and glanced at Draco, who looked down at her. They clenched their jaws and ran straight at the Death Eaters, cutting their wand through the air as spells bounced from the walls. He had chosen alright. He had chosen her.

Ginny rushed past them, her eyes darting between Draco and Hermione before she lunged to Neville, who had just regain consciousness. Draco nodded to Ginny, who nodded curtly back before they took off down the hall, Neville with Ginny and Hermione with Draco. Holding tightly onto Hermione's hand they weaved through the wreckage around them.

Draco spun around when he heard a noise and was prepared to fire a spell at the attacker. His eyes widened as he saw his father walk nimbly toward them, his own wand raised. Putting Hermione behind him, Draco stood his ground with narrow eyes.

"Draco," Lucius called, "Who are you hiding?"

"Father," Draco replied, moving when Lucius moved to try and block Hermione, but it was hard to hide her for long.

Lucius snarled and darted his eyes between them, "A _mudblood_ Draco? You have yet to kill her per our liege's orders…"

"I won't kill her," Draco said in a small voice, his hand gripping onto his wand, "I can't."

"Oh?" Lucius held his wand up, and flicked it, "Move aside and I will finish her for you."

Draco moved in front of his wand, his eyes narrowing, "No. I will not move. I will not be bullied into this. Not anymore."

"You choose the mudblood?" Lucius asked, lowering his wand, "Why? She's filth, weak, worthless…"

"I love her," Draco announced, "And…. and…"

"_Love_? Such trivial things in the scheme of it, Draco…." Lucius sneered at Hermione from in front of Draco, "I had so much hope for you…"

"I will not move, yield or bend to anything anymore. I won't kill her and you'll have to kill me to get to her," Draco growled, holding his wand up, "I won't hesitate to kill you, father, to make sure _she_ is safe..."

Lucius' lip quivered and curled into a sneer, or was that a smirk. His eyes narrowed as he raised his wand quickly. Draco clenched his eyes shut when Lucius raised his wand, preparing to take the blow but it never came. Instead, he felt Lucius grab him by the scruff of the neck and push _both_ he and Hermione to the side. Lucius shouted a curse at Rabastan Lestrange, who was preparing to kill either one of them. The Death Eater flew across the room and into a pile of rubble. His eyes shot open and he stared up at his father, who was standing in front of him.

Placing his hands on Draco's face, Lucius whispered, "I am proud of you, my son. Now, go. Both of you…"

Draco looked at Lucius, who nodded curtly, before the pair took off. Lucius growled and pulled his wand out, firing a spell at the oncoming Death Eaters.

"Do _not_ touch my son!" he shouted at three Death Eaters, firmly planting them on their back.

Another Death Eater Apparated behind Lucius, his wand raised and posed to kill the Malfoy. As Lucius spun around, the Death Eater was hit in the side with a spell that sent him reeling into the wall. Lucius held his wand out as Snape rounded him. They stared into each other's' eyes and slowly lowered their wands. Nodding, Lucius and Snape exchanged a grin and took off down the hall toward the battle, their robes billowing behind them.


	26. Chapter 26

Alright guys, this is the last chapter of the story and I must say that when I started posting this story I had no idea it would take me nearly 2 years to finish uploading it. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have in writing it!

The epilogue will be up sometime Tuesday so you won't have to wait that long for it. Thank you all again!

Songs:  
Look Within Yourself  
Poets of Fall – Delicious  
.com/watch?v=eB097B218VI

I Need a Firewhiskey  
Poets of the Fall - Locking Up the Sun  
.com/watch?v=Iap7PpYNcXQ

Look Within Yourself  
=========================================================================

The sounds surrounding them were near deafening. Hermione could barely see three feet in front of her, let alone the back of Draco's head. However, she felt his hand on hers gripping her fingers tightly as they ran through the corridors. Both wands raised, Hermione and Draco came to a stop at the end of the corridor and looked from one route to another.

"We need to find Harry," Hermione said with a breath, "_I_ need to find Harry."

Draco looked down at Hermione and nodded, "Let's go this way."

As he pulled her with him a spell whizzed through them. Draco moved, pushing Hermione back as the wall beside them exploded. Draco looked up and jumped, falling to the ground as the ceiling above them collapsed. He heard Hermione scream from the other side of the rubble and rose to his feet.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted, clawing at the rubble, "Hermione!"

"I'm… fine!" Hermione shouted back, scooting away from the rubble with an injured leg. "I'm fine, Draco!"

"Stand back, I'll blast the rubble!" Draco called, holding his wand out.

"No!" she crowed, "It might make the entire thing collapse. Go find Harry and the others!"

"Are you bloody mad?" Draco nearly snarled, "If you hadn't noticed… I'm not exactly an Order member. They'll hex me the chance they see me!"

"Just do it!" Hermione shouted, pulling herself up, "They'll need help!"

"Urgh, fine!" Draco called, "Things I do for you, bloody bint."

"Fucking ferret!" Hermione replied in a snarl, biting her bottom lip.

She looked down at her leg and closed her eyes as the blood drifted down a deep gash. The room was beginning to spin and she felt nauseous. Moving slowly, as much as she could, Hermione clung to the wall. Every step she took shot a jolt of pain up her thigh. Her nostrils flared to get as much oxygen into her lungs but she soon collapsed against the wall.

Her hand moved to her leg, pressing against the wound to keep the blood from flowing. She had cut an artery, she knew it and it was only a matter of time. Closing her eyes, Hermione gritted her teeth and let out a scream. The next thing she knew, she heard the tearing of fabric and hands. Large hands were cupping her high tightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a mass of hair in front of her, rolling her eyes lower she gasped.

"Stay calm," Millicent Bulstrode said huskily, "Daphne, I need your belt!"

"Here, you go," Daphne said, popping up behind Millicent, "Hang in there, Granger."

"W-what," Hermione winced as Millicent tightened the belt around her leg, using her own torn robes to stop the bleeding.

"Don't move," Millicent said, "My mum was a medi-witch before she married. Taught me everything I know. Now… c'mon."

She and Daphne helped lift Hermione's arms over their shoulders. Hermione brought her leg up and felt suddenly sick from how quickly she rose. Millicent wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded at Daphne. The blond Slytherin darted off down the hall with her wand at the ready. She pushed open a door to Snape's office and nodded to Millicent.

"We're going to rush," Millicent spoke so softly that it didn't seem to fit her nature, "You've lost too much blood."

Hermione winced again as Millicent simply lifted Hermione and half carried her to the office. Daphne moved to the side and let Millicent and Hermione in first before glancing around and shutting the door behind them. The blond girl rushed around the office, pulling back a chair from Snape's desk so Millicent could put Hermione down

"Blood replenishing drought," Millicent barked, pulling the belt quickly from Hermione. "This is going to hurt… a lot."

Millicent pulled her wand out, a thick piece of wood that reminded Hermione of the top end of a pool stick. Waving her wand relatively swiftly, Hermione gritted her teeth as a growl tore through her throat. She felt the muscle of her legs begin to mend together, her skin pull over the wound until there was only a light pink scar. Sweat popped over her body as her hands gripped onto the edge of the seat.

Daphne handed Millicent a deep red vial and sat next to Hermione, dabbing her forehead with her sleeve. Hermione's eyes connected with Daphne's deep blue ones and she sighed. Millicent held the vial out for Hermione and watched the curly-haired witch drink the foul potion. Hermione grunted as her face flushed pink, as if she were blushed. Her mind stopped spinning and she could see clearly.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked, watching Daphne pull off the remnants of the torn robe from her thigh.

Millicent shrugged, "Years of abuse from Parkinson and you're the first person to stand up to her."

"Some people envy the guts to do that," Daphne finished, smiling brightly at her. "Not all of us are _that_ bad. Slytherin. Yes. Bitch. Sometimes. Nutters. No."

Millicent chuckled and helped Hermione rise from the seat, "We were evacuating the younger students when we over heard Pansy say she was going to 'get you'…"

"Thought it might be in our best interest to find you before that happened but…we were just a tad too late," Daphne finished, twiddling with some of her hair.

"The explosion?" Hermione asked, looking between them, "That was Parkinson?"

"She may be stupid when it comes to classes, but she knows a lot of dark magic," Daphne said with a shrug.

"Well. Well. Well," a shrill nasally voice broke through the moment of silence the three girls were sharing. "I'd thought I'd never see the day where a mudblood would be cornered…"

Hermione looked between Millicent and Daphne to see Pansy Parkinson standing in the doorway with her wand raised. She smirked evilly at the curly-haired witch and moved closer.

"Good job, Millie and Daph. I thought I saw you two dragging her in here," Pansy grinned to the other two as she broke past them and pointed her wand at Hermione, "For once, Millie you used that brain of yours. No witnesses. In Snape's office no doubt. Genius."

"Pansy," Daphne warned, grasping onto her wrist.

"Touch me again and I will slice you from naval to nose, Greengrass!" Pansy snarled, "This has been long coming and _your_ ruddy conscience is not going to ruin this for me."

"What are you going to do, Pansy?" Hermione asked bravely, his hand digging into her pocket, "Slip me another potion?"

Pansy's nose twitched, "It was a brilliant idea for a while, wasn't it? Before you had to go and steal my boyfriend!"

"You can't take some one's boyfriend if they never truly belonged to them," Hermione replied, tilting her chin up.

"He's going to come back to me," Pansy snarled, "He always does."

"He comes to you because you're a shag," the curly-haired witch almost grinned at Pansy's scowl, "You're nothing but a bloody shag. Everyone knows it."

"Bitch!" Pansy snapped, slapping Hermione with gusto, "I'm going to rip your insides out, Granger, and I'm going to dance in your blood."

"Gross," Hermione said, uneasily calm and with a straight face.

"Millie!" Pansy crowed, "Tie her up, I don't want her squirming."

Millicent didn't move, but held her wand up. Pansy swung around and glared, "Well? Move it you fat tub of -"

A fist flew through the air and jabbed Pansy in the eye. Millicent growled as she stepped toward Pansy, her fists clenched.

"Another word Parkinson and I'll have _no_ problem gutting you," Millicent's voice was deep and almost like a mountain troll.

"What has gotten into you!" Pansy shouted, cupping her eyes, "Are you both daf—"

Another punch, this time from Daphne, "We're sick and tired of being pushed around!"

Pansy swung around, hitting Snape's desk. She brought her hands out to hold herself up and grasped onto her wand. Spinning around quickly, Pansy's angry face fell. Millicent, Daphne and Hermione held their wands up to her, the tips of their wands glowing with faint multicolour lights.

"Tie her up and stuff her in a closet," Daphne said to Millicent and Hermione.

Millicent conjured several yards of ropes while she and Daphne shot them around Pansy. Pansy opened her mouth to shout but Millicent casted a silencing spell on her. With the help of Hermione, the three shoved Pansy into a closet near the door and locked it. They heard the banging from Pansy trying to throw her body against the door but only looked at each other and grinned.

I Need a Firewhiskey  
=========================================================================

Draco ran through the opposite end of the hall, ducking under a stunning spell Yaxley had thrown at Kinglsey when he passed. He slid across the floor as water burst from pipes above him, showering several Death Eaters. Moaning Myrtle's laughs echoed across the halls, joined by Peeve – who seemed to have gotten a hold of the Weasley twins' stash of dungbombs and used them against the Death Eaters.

He ducked as the wall beside him exploded and slid down the banister of the stairs with his feet. He spun around after jumping from it and spotted Harry battling Bellatrix. Blood dripped from the Gryffindor's hand as he slashed at the air. Bellatrix cackled and threw a spell at Harry while his arm was down. Running across the hall, Draco tackled the shaggy haired kid out of the way. The spell cut into his back causing him to growl out in pain.

He and Harry slid into the wall with a loud thud. Draco pulled his wand out and rose, throwing off a spell from Bellatrix.

"_Bombarda_!" Draco shouted at the ceiling, watching it explode and crash between him and his aunt.

He looked at Harry, who was grunting with anger and flashing his wand at him. Draco held his hand out and quirked his eye brows.

"Going to sit there all day, Potter?" Draco asked, "Or you do reckon you are still fit to help out?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry growled, taking Draco's hand as he was pulled to his feet, "Why are you helping me anyway?"

"Let's just say a certain curly-haired witch called me a 'fucking ferret' if I didn't help," Draco shrugged, looking to the corridors as icy chills were sent through their systems.

"Dementors," Harry whispered, grasping onto his wand tightly, "Do you know the patronus charm?"

"Of course," Draco replied, "I'm highly talented."

"Back to back?" Harry asked, looking to Draco who grinned.

"We can kill each other later," he replied, placing his back to Harry.

"Wand less and with our fists, yeah?" Harry grinned, planting his feet behind him as the water on the ground began to freeze.

"Counting on it, Potter," Draco said with half a laugh as the sight of hundreds of dementors closed around them.

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM**!" both boys shouted as silvery wisps exploded from their wands.

The stag kicked up around him as he darted straight toward the centre of the mass. Dementors instantly flew back, higher in the air and tried to swoop down on both boys. A large raptor blasted from the tip of Draco's wand, soaring high into the air with a loud unearthly screech. Its wings shot out and flew in spirals around the Dementors, passing through several of them.

Harry's stag rounded the pair slashing at the air as Dementors attempted to surround them. The osprey, Draco's osprey patronus, flew around them flapping its wings as it landed on the horns of Harry's stag. Draco and Harry looked at one another and nodded, shouting a war cry they dashed into the crowd of Dementors.

The stage bucked and kicked Dementors all around them while the osprey soared above them, diving around the Dementors unwise enough to try and get near them. They slid across the ground as a wall came crashing down over them, barely clearing it before it blocked the path from the Dementors to them. Draco spun around onto his stomach, as did Harry, and looked to him.

"An eagle?" Harry breathed as his stag surrounded them protectively.

"It's an osprey, learn your birds of prey, Potter," Draco panted as his patronus landed on the ground near them, quirking its head to the side. "Move you ruddy bird."

Both the stag and the osprey dissipated as Harry and Draco rose to a stand. They shrugged their robes onto their shoulders simultaneously, glancing at one another. They turned slowly as an overwhelming feeling of dread filled the air. Harry's eyes widened and his jaw clenched, as did Draco.

"I am not at all surprised of your treachery, Draco," purred Voldemort standing beside Bellatrix Lestrange, who sported a heavy gash above her breast bone. His lipless mouth smirking upward, "But I am willing to forgive you, if you kill Potter…"

Harry looked at Draco, his wand clenched in his hand, but Draco merely tilted his head back, "Go fuck yourself, _my liege_."

Voldmort snarled and brought his wand out, "I believe I have incentive of my own…"

He snapped his fingers as Bellatrix cackled, bringing forth Hermione Granger. She struggled against Bellatrix's grasp and looked to Draco and Harry with wide eyes.

"I will spare your precious mudblood, in exchange for the death of the Potter boy," Voldemort grinned as Draco's face fell, his eyes unmoving from Hermione.

"Don't do it, Draco!" Hermione shouted, "Don't do it!"

"I… I…" Draco looked to Harry, who had taken a step back, eyes blazing with flames. "I…"

"He won't do it," came a voice from their right, causing everyone to turn and look, "You cannot force my son."

Lucius and Snape appeared looking tired but well. He stood beside Draco and sneered at Voldemort, "Your followers have fallen. You are alone…."

"Ah, Lucius… Severus… I can say that I _am_ a little surprised at this turn of events…." Voldemort said, tilting his head mechanically to the side.

"You're through, coward," came the voice of Ron as he appeared beside Harry with Luna, Dean and Seamus.

"You can't stop all of us," Ginny said with her entire family behind her, including Neville. Their wands were raised and Fred and George sported a lopsided grin.

"We have far more people on our side willing to die," came another, that of Theodore Nott.

He sported a thick oozing gash across his shoulder but stood bravely. Blaise, Millicent and Daphne surround him. Voldemort's eyes settled on the colours of their robes, Slytherin colours. He sneered and turned his head, finding several others who arrived including most of the Order very much alive.

"Fools," Voldemort spat, grasping onto the back of Hermione's head and trudging her closer.

He pressed his wand up to her throat, digging into it harshly. "Do you think you can kill me? I am the Dark Lord! I am the most powerful wizard in the world!"

"Power is not about how many abilities one has, Tom," Dumbledore said, coming up behind Harry, pushing the boy behind him, "Power is about what you do with them, and you… have no power."

"Hah!" Bellatrix cackled, "Students _and_ old men? Is that your army, Dumbledore?"

"Silence, Bella!" Voldemort snapped, grasping onto the back of Hermione's head.

He turned and glared daggers into Draco's eyes, "Her last thoughts would be about you…. Avada -"

Time stood still at that moment. Draco's eyes widened as Voldemort's curved lips slowly spoke the killing curse. He broke through his father's grasp, as did many of the others standing beside him. They moved at a snail's pace, robes billowing, voicing shouting and…silence.

Harry overtook Draco but both bellowed out, at the same time, "Avada Kedavra!"

His ears were ringing as bright green light showered Voldemort and Hermione. His crimson eyes widened as his wand slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor. Draco slid and wrapped his arms around Hermione as the killing curse missed her by a second. They fell back onto the ground, her heart punching bruises into her chest. Their eyes met as time seemed to speed up.

"NO!" Bellatrix cried, falling to Voldemort's body, his eyes still wide, "My lord! MY LORD!"

Hermione wheezed and brought her hand up, her fingers still clasped around her wand. They stared at each other as people surrounded Bellatrix, grasping her by the arms and disarming her.

"Draco…" Hermione smiled briefly at him as he rose, helping her stand, "We got split up… Millicent and Daphne and I… Bellatrix ambushed me and…"

Tears fell down her cheek as Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "It's ok. It's ok."

Hermione brought her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest, unleashing her pent up fear, anxiety and sorrow show. Ron, Luna and Ginny broke through the group and paused as Harry kicked Voldemort's wand away and looked at the lifeless body of his enemy. Ginny rushed into Harry's arms and cried with relief that he was alright. Ron wrapped his arm around Luna, who grasped onto his bright teal jumper.

"It's all over," Harry repeated, nodding to the group, "its over."

Draco pulled from Hermione and brought his hands to her face, cupping her heart shaped head in his hands. She stared up at him under her wet lashes and closed her eyes as his lips descended on hers. Just about everyone beside Snape, Dumbledore and Lucius, dropped their mouths at the scene. Ron sputtered, his ears turning bright pink before he shouted.

"What the bloody hell!"

"I knew it!" Ginny laughed, stringing her arm through Harry's, "I just _knew_ it!"

"I'm so lost," Harry said, gaping as Hermione brought her hand to the back of Draco's head and deepened the kiss.

"Love," Lucius coughed, "I need a firewhiskey."

"I think I'll join you," Arthur Weasley said tearing his eyes from the couple.

Draco pulled from Hermione, their eyes dancing in the flickering light. She smiled and brought her hand to the side of his face, hugging him tightly before the rest of the crowd surrounded them. The war was over and she was free. He was free. They were free.

- END -


	27. Chapter 27

Your wish is my command! Epilogue is up and I happen to really like it.

For the people wondering about Draco's patronus; I was tempted to use a ferret but meh that was too stupid and not Draco enough. As for an osprey, not only do they look really awesome, but I really think the temperament the raptor shows fits Draco. It is associated with water and Slytherin, as we know, is associated with the element of water so I thought that would be interesting considering all Malfoys are Slytherins. Ospreys are known for being incredibly intelligent and fierce but have been associated with honour. Some stores where a person has an osprey as a totem, or spirit guide, say that they are elegant, ambitious, predatory, cunning and hard workers. It just seems to fit Draco a little more than other animals. I did far too much research for my own good but it was well worth it!

Platform 9 ¾  
=========================================================================

The shiny black Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe pulling into a parking space next to a shabby looking Mazda gathered more attention than the family riding inside. Two kids popped out of the back of the car and rushed toward the trolleys where they lugged two over to the car. A woman with long curly brown hair stepped out of the car wearing a petite lavender sundress. She smiled as the youngest jumped off the curb and rushed toward the other sibling. The father, a tall athletic looking blond, had made his way to the back of the car and was busy putting large trunks onto the trolley.

Two owls of dark colouring were moved in their cages to the kids, who put them on top of their trunks. Closing the trunk of the car, the man clicked the alarm and ruffled the hair of one of his children. He moved quickly when the youngest nearly ran his foot over. His wife smiled brightly at her husband and extended her hand, to which he took. They strolled lightly behind their children, eagerly pushing the trolleys toward the trains.

"Mum! Dad! Hurry," one shouted, waving at the two.

"We're coming!" the mother called, feeling her husband wrap his arm around her waist.

His free hand was shoved into the pocket of it khaki slacks. His hair was ruffled slightly, swooping over his face like a veil of bangs, and his skin was a peachy colour – the result of being out in the sun too often. He had bright cobalt coloured eyes that were accented by the periwinkle coloured sweater vest and white dress shirt under.

There was nothing particular with this family of four as they moved through the crowds at King's Cross that faithful early September. Maybe just _a little_ something was off. Two young boys pushed trolleys laden heavy with trunks and a large owl. The mother held onto her youngest son's hand while she helped him push the heavy trolley while her husband led the family through the crowd. They garnered a few odd looks but nothing was painfully obvious as there were quite a few people toting around owls and trunks – some even dressed a little funny. No, this family looked like a normal family, with the exception of the hooting owls in their cages.

Coming to Platform 9 and 10, the mother glanced at the father and with a curt nod he disappeared with his eldest son. Their youngest kept wide eyes and grinned from ear to ear, his father's smile. She looked down at her son and nodded, watching him run full steam ahead and disappear into the barrier. Glancing around her, she quickly followed suit.

Platform 9 ¾ hadn't changed a lick after nineteen years. In fact, it looked eerily the same the first time she stepped through years and years ago. Her husband moved quickly, following their eldest to the front of the train where he helped shove his trunk into the storage compartment under the train. Her youngest looked up at her uneasily but she gave him an encouraging smile, grasping onto the trolley with one hand to steer it toward another part of the train.

Her honey brown eyes landed on two men standing in front of a gaggle of children. One with shaggy black hair and blazing emerald eyes spotted her and smiled wide, nudging another who wore a baby carrier on his chest with none other than a baby in it. He too smiled and waved as she moved a little quicker to reach them. She stopped the trolley and held onto her youngest son's hand while they made their way to the group.

"Hermione!" Harry called, his voice baritone and humming with happiness.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her from the ground by his hug. Hermione let out a strangled giggle and wiggled her feet until she felt the ground under them. She kissed his cheek and looked to his friend, her friend. Ron smiled at her and gave her half a hug lest she would suffocate his youngest child. Harry and Ron were celebrated Aurors and still best friends after all of these years.

"You look amazing, 'Mione," Ron chirped, brushing her brown locks from her face.

"And you look busy," she replied, noticing the cooing babbling child in the harness. "Most definitely a Weasley."

They laughed as the baby laughed and stood around watching a few other families come through the barrier. Her youngest hid behind Hermione's skirt and peered over at Harry's other two children and one of Ron's. Hermione patted him on the head and gave him an encouraging push. He moved quickly to join their game of exploding snap.

"So," Hermione asked, looking around, "Where's Ginny?"

"Don't give me that look, James," a loud yet pleasant voice shrilled from behind them.

"Aww, but mum, Fred gets to do it, why can I?" came another voice from inside a compartment.

"Do you look like Fred? No, you don't. So, I don't want to hear another word of it," the red headed woman said, watching her son grumble and disappear into the compartment.

She turned around and smiled with glee, rushing to Hermione. Ginny launched into her arms and hugged her tightly; cutting off any oxygen supply she had saved for this moment. She parted from her friend and laughed as Ginny moved to Harry where he wrapped his arm around her. Now the senior correspondent for the Daily Prophet, Ginny was well on her way to becoming the best journalist. It did help that she was responsible for the canning of Rita Skeeter after that horrible woman crashed her and her husband's wedding.

Ginny had grown so much over the nineteen years. Still athletic after having three children, she looked very young for her age. Her hair had grown out and was a shining flaming red. She still had freckles glittered across her face but they were far and few in between. She was, however, still short like Hermione and came up to Harry's armpit. Harry had changed as well. Still shaggy black hair and blazing emerald green eyes, but he wore different rectangular black framed glasses that looked far better on him than the circular ones. He was muscular but not nearly as much as Ron. Ron had shorter hair than she remembered and it stuck out like a halo of fire, although it looked as if it were receding a little.

"Where's Luna, Ron?" Ginny asked, fixing Harry's shirt much like Mrs. Weasley would whenever they visited.

"Right here, Ginny," Luna's soft spacey voice echoed as she moved through a parted crowd.

Small and petite, the woman wobbled slightly with a large belly carrying yet another Weasley. Her hair was cropped short into small ringlets of dirty brown but she still wore her butter beer bottle cap necklace. She held the hands of two twin boys, their hair a unique strawberry blonde. One held a set of bright blue eyes and the other dark hazel. They quickly joined the others. Luna gave Hermione a hug and grasped onto her hand lightly.

"Oh Hermione, you look lovely," she said lightly, "Are you using the shampoo I sent you for Christmas? They have Nargle essence infused in it. Maybe that's why your hair looks so lovely."

Ron rolled his eyes while Ginny tried to hide her giggle in Harry's chest. Hermione laughed a little and nodded in the affirmative. In fact, she hadn't used that shampoo. Her husband promptly tossed it in the bin when he learned what Luna thought was in it, but she didn't really mind. Over the years they had accumulated so many oddities that she didn't know what to do with.

Their laughs stopped when a tall, athletically slim Draco Malfoy stepped up to them. Harry and Ron stiffened and tilted their heads back.

"Potter," Draco said curtly, "Weasley."

"Malfoy," both Harry and Ron said with intensity.

They stared at one another for a moment before a grin broke over their faces. They chuckled and shook hands, patting each other's backs.

"Blimey, you look good!" Ron said loudly, staring at Draco from top to bottom, "How do you keep your hair? I'm afraid I'll lose mine like me dad!"

He rubbed his spiky locks with his hand and laughed. Draco brought his arm around Hermione and pulled her to him where she placed her hand over his taut stomach.

"You do have an abnormal amount of children, Weasley," Draco said, looking down at the youngest and then over to a very pregnant Luna.

"What can I say?" Ron shrugged, "I'm irresistible."

"And the Weasley gene to procreate is prominent," Luna added, causing everyone to stare at her for a second before laughing.

"Mum!" a voice from the compartment beside them crowed. "Mum! Mum! Mum!"

"What?" Hermione asked with a tad bit of annoyance as her fifteen year old son was nearly hanging out of the compartment.

"Did you see what Fred got?" he asked, looking over the faces of his family members and friends, "He and George got new brooms! When can I get a new broom?"

"When you get your grades up," Hermione simply answered, watching her son groan.

"But mum!"

"You heard me," Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Lucian."

"What's the point of being rich if we can't get anything we want," Lucian grumbled, disappearing back into the compartment.

"Yeah, what _is_ the point of being rich when you can't buy whatever you want?" Ron asked, quirking an eyebrow, "You lot are rolling in galleons!"

"But that's why we have money, Weasley," Draco said with a mild grin, "We don't spend it of superfluous things…Unlike some."

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, hitting his abdomen while he and Harry tried to keep their laughter at bay.

Ron's ears went pink and he began stammering, "Just because… just because I bought a Muggle ice cream truck doesn't mean it's not important."

"He hasn't used it since he got it," Luna added, staring up at her husband lovingly, "Isn't that right? It's a Nargle nest."

Everyone became silent before exploding with laughter. Draco nudged Harry, who nudged him back, only to hit him in the arm. Ginny brought her hand up and stopped Harry from retaliating, knowing that once they began sparring they would never stop until someone was bloody and had a concussion.

"Oi, there's the Notts!" Ron tilted his head back as Hermione and Draco turned.

Nott wore a brown tweed suit and had a pair of silver glasses perched atop his nose. His mousy brown hair fell over his eyes as he ushered a child forward, his wife standing beside him. She leaned over and smiled, waving a little whereas Nott grinned wide. Nott had become quite popular amongst his peers and was responsible for the creation of several laws that would keep criminals behind bars and helped Hermione demolish laws that favoured purebloods over all others.

"Who woulda thought Nott married Cho Chang," Ron quipped, glancing to Harry who merely shrugged.

"She _is_ on the Hollyhead Harpies, worth lots of galleons, Witch Weekly's Best Looking Bird, and pureblood," Draco said, "It was only a matter of time; he's fancied her since fourth year."

"You seemed to memorize her stats," Harry grinned, darting his eyes to Hermione and back to Draco.

"I had to hear it every day when they first got together, it's bound to stick somehow," Draco shrugged, "Excuse me, I should say hello."

He kissed Hermione's cheek and stalked off toward Nott. Hermione watched the men give each other large hugs before he kissed Cho on the cheek. Her gaze drifted off to another couple, one of whom she was hoping never to see again. Pansy Parkinson and her husband.

"Urgh," Ginny groaned, "She's _still_ trying to flaunt her wealth."

Hermione and Luna laughed while watching Pansy dust off invisible hair from the shoulder of a daughter – who looked surprisingly like her mother when they were in school. Their eyes met and she swore Pansy gave her the stink eye before shuttling her kid off onto the train. Pansy had married well off, as usual, although the tabloids weren't particularly nice about it. Her husband looked like a large crane, tall and thin with a big nose, but he was a pleasant fellow. She had run into him several times in Diagon Alley and had short conversations with him. It, of course, did help that Draco was always with her, considering the man hated Muggle-borns as much as his wife did. But what could one do?

Blaise Zabini and his wife, Daphne, were the next to run through the barrier. One tall, abnormally attractive, son popped out from behind them, pushing the trolley over. Blaise and Daphne joined Draco and the Notts, where they hugged and began speaking lively about something. Hermione smirked when Draco's cobalt blue eyes settled on her and twinkled very much like a Headmaster she knew.

"Mum! Dad!" James shouted as he and Lucian darted from the train, coming to stand beside their respected parents.

James was like Harry in every way, just as Lucian was like Draco. Lucian was the eldest, at fifteen, and just as tall as his father was when he was that age. He had short blonde locks that fell over his face, causing him to constantly push his hair back over his head. Just like Draco, he had the same Malfoy grin plastered across his face. They grinned mischievously at one another before looking to Harry and Ginny.

""Tell them Luc!" James nudged his best mate in the ribs.

"Mum!" Lucian said loudly, "Guess who we saw snogging in a compartment!"

"Victoire and Teddy!" James laughed, looking at his parents as they gave him a stern look.

"Why would you be spying on them snogging?" Ginny asked, watching her son shrink just a tad. "That's rude, James Sirius Potter!"

"But Luc," James pointed to Lucian, who knocked his hand away.

"It was an accident," Lucian made air quotes and grinned, "Not like we saw much anywhere. He nearly hexed our bollocks off."

"That's what you get," Hermione replied lightly, "How many times do I have to tell you…"

"We know, we know," both boys said at the same time, "Don't eaves drop on someone because it's rude and you wouldn't want people watching you. We know! But…they were snogging!"

Lucian and James looked at each other as they finished their sentence and broke out into a reel of laughter.

"I think it's wholly unconscionable," came an airy voice from behind Luna.

A teenage girl walked up carrying a three year old on her hip. She had long curly dirty strawberry blond locks, Luna's bright blue eyes but a small sheen of freckles across her nose. Looking very much like Luna had in school; the girl handed her little brother to her mother and looked at both boys.

"Sneaking up on some one while they're otherwise engage," she huffed.

"Like you weren't spying on Lucian changing into his robes, Soleil," James snickered, watching the girl's face turn a bright shade of pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Soleil said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Lucian, who reddened as well.

Hermione looked between both kids and grinned, the cogs in her brain working overtime. Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look and both mothers grinned wildly at the thought. Lucian cleared his throat and tugged on James' sleeve.

"Let's go check out Fred and George's new broom," Lucian whispered, pulling James along.

"Why Fred and George decided that it'd be funny to name their kids Fred and George is beyond me," Ron said with a sigh, "I can never get the right one when I call their names out!"

Hermione laughed and felt a pair of hands snake around her waist, pulling her back against a harden chest. She looked up and smiled at her husband. Her beautiful husband standing there with his arms around her.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, watching his son and the Potter kid disappear onto the train.

"Just young love," Ginny giggled, causing Draco to quirk an eyebrow.

"Honestly!" Soleil snapped, crossing her arms, "Just because someone finds another boy attractive does not mean…."

"Oi! Sole!" Lucian shouted from yet a different compartment, "C'mere you! We're trying to see who can get the vomit flavored Botts bean and you're on my team! Let's go!"

"Coming Lucian!" Soleil said with bright cheeks, glaring at Ginny and Hermione – who grinned – as she moved through the crowd and jumped into the train.

"Ah," Draco nodded, "I get it now. I better not have a load of grandchildren, Weasley, or I'm holding you responsible."

"What!" Ron sputtered, "They're just children! They're…."

"It was a joke," Draco said, watching his _friend_ turn red in the face for a moment.

"Oh," Ron laughed, his shoulders rolling back with each thunderous laugh.

The train whistle blew and all children around them scampered about. Hermione and Draco's youngest appeared next to them looking sullen. Draco knelt down and brought his hand to his son's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Scorpius?" he asked, tilting his son's chin up.

"Everyone says they'll be in Gryffindor," he sniffed, "I want to be in Slytherin like you and Lucian but… they said that Syltherins are evil gits."

"Who said that?" Hermione said angrily, "Just because a _few_ witches and wizards are unfriendly does not mean…"

"Hermione," Draco looked at her, giving her a look to drop the lecturing act for a moment before turning to his son, "Do you think Slytherins are evil gits, Scorp?"

"No," he sniffed a little, "But they…they said that any one in Slytherin…"

"Lucian is in Slytherin, I was in Slytherin," Draco said softly, "Are we evil gits?"

"Lucian is sometimes," Scorpius huffed, crossing his arms.

"I happen to know loads of brave people in Slytherin. Don't let anyone else think any different of you," Draco smiled and brushed his long blond hair from his face, "I am and will always be proud of you."

Scorpius smiled and sniffed as Draco rose, "Now, give me a hug and get the hell out of my sight."

"Draco!" Hermione snapped, watching Scorpius laugh as he hugged Draco around the waist.

Scorpius moved to hug Hermione before Lucian dipped his head out of the compartment, "Hey, Scorp get your arse in here! We're going to leave you behind! I saved you a seat next to us!"

"Ok!" Scorpius shouted, "Wait up!"

He kissed Hermione on the cheek when she bent down and disappeared into the train. Hermione and Draco waved their sons off. Scorpius stuck his head out of the compartment with Lucian and waved, shouting that he'd write. Ginny and Harry bade the Malfoys fare well and planned a lunch date before disappearing through the platform. Ron, Luna and his several younger children hugged and attacked the Malfoys before leaving.

Standing at a somewhat empty platform, Draco brought his hand to Hermione and intertwined their fingers. He looked at her and she at him. "I kinda which I could go back to Hogwarts," he said lightly.

"Why? You want the boys to send another toilet seat back with your name on it this time?" Hermione asked as they walked out of Platform 9 ¾.

"Good idea but no," Draco replied, wrapping his arm around her waist, "I kinda want to go back to the Room of Requirement… to… ah you know."

"Why would you want to do that when we have a perfectly fine bed at home," Hermione said with a quirked eyebrow, "You're such a dirty pig."

Draco grinned, "And you're a bloody bint, what can I say? You bring out the nasty in me."

"Right," Hermione laughed as they got into the car, "This is coming from the head of the Department of Mysteries. What happened to propriety and honour?"

"That went out the door the day I married you," he laughed, driving off to their country side estate.

Hermione leaned over, placing her hand on his thigh as they drove and grinned at him, a twinkle in her eye. He looked at her with a knowing smirk and stepped on the gas.

They barely made it into the door before attacking one another. Draco waved off several house elves and picked Hermione up over his shoulder.

"Thirty seven and still spry!" Draco huffed as he raced up the stairs.

"You're going to pull your back," Hermione giggled as they moved to their large bedroom.

"You speak as if I'm an old man, Granger," Draco laughed, dropping her to her feet before closing the bedroom door.

His hands instantly flew to her waist, pulling her to him as their lips crashed onto one another. Her hands reached up to touch his smooth face, fingers dancing across his skin. Draco groaned into the kiss and moved forward, effectively pushing her toward the bed. His hands skimmed the hem of her blouse before ripping the buttons free, scattering them everywhere. Hermione's hands were brought to his sweater vest, tugging it from his form before she retaliated for her ribbed blouse and ripped his dress shirt.

Draco grunted and picked her up, pushing her onto the bed while one hand moved between them to his belt. She shimmied out of her skirt and kicked her sandals off. Using her toes, Hermione shoved Draco's trousers and boxers from him one swift motion. Tracing her fingers over his chest, Hermione pushed her chest against his, her breasts rubbing against his pectoral muscles.

He pushed her back and brought his lips to her throat, nipping and pulling at the soft flesh of her neck. Hermione moaned softly, feeling his cock rub against her wet folds. Draco's hands traced over her form, still petite and soft, until they slipped under her bottom, grasping tightly onto it. Hermione laughed and rolled over, pinning him to his back with her hands.

She brought her fingers over his chest, biting her bottom lip as they skimmed the deep glossy scars that trailed from his throat to the centre of his chest. Draco brought his hand to hers as they reached the edge of his scars and looked into her eyes, watching a few tears form in the corners.

"Do you still feel guilty?" he asked, watching her eyes flicker to him.

"It's just…uI…" Hermione closed her eyes when Draco brought his hand to her abdomen and traced it upward.

"It's nothing," he whispered, leaning up to kiss the centre of her chest, "If anything, it makes me look more distinguished."

"Scars make you more distinguished?" Hermione breathed, tilting her head back as his lips nipped at the centre of her throat.

He hummed an affirmative and brought his lips to her ears, "It shows how far I'm willing to go to save the woman I love, and the guys wonder if we have _really_ hot sex from time to time."

"You.. are… such a…" Hermione gasped when he rolled her to her back and brought a hand between them, positioning himself at her heated entrance.

"Such a what?" Draco breathed, grunting as he slowly sheathed his length into her.

"Such a… OH!" Hermione rasped as he thrust once, filling her completely. "A... ferret."

"Bloody bint," he groaned, rocking his hips against her, "You love it… You love me."

"Yess…" she responded, establishing a rhythm with him. "Oh gods, Draco."

Draco grinned against her lips when he descended his own over hers. He eased further into her slowly, carefully, feeling the tension in her body shift and change each time he moved, her hands alternately clutching or caressing him as she gasped and moaned beneath him. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Draco hissed through clenched teeth, fighting the desire to succumb to the pressure, to bury himself in her, take her hard and fast.

Hermione moaned loudly, arching her sweat laden back off the duvet. Draco leaned up, grasping onto her thighs and closed his eyes as he pounded into her tight heat. She had two children, _two_ children, and was still tightly sheathed around him. Amazing. Hermione whimpered and brought a hand to his chest, rocking her hips to him in time. Parting her lips for air, Hermione felt her body convulse around her as an earth shattering orgasm raked through her body, clutching his length inside her.

Draco grunted in response and dropped her legs, leaning over her. His hands were brought beside her head and grasped onto the bed sheets as his hips began diving quickly inside her, revelling the tension and tightness of her hot cunt. Parting his own lips to help assuage his laboured breathing, Draco clenched his jaw as his sac tightened and he sprayed her with his hot seed. He pumped inside her a few more times, slowly and almost wantonly before falling to her side.

They stared at the ceiling panting heavily. Draco pulled himself to his side and kissed her throat, his fingers touching her stomach lightly. He began whispering the contraceptive charm but stopped when Hermione put her hand over his and looked to him.

"No," she whispered, smiling.

"You want…" Draco looked down at her and smiled, "Really?"

"Don't you?" Hermione asked, feeling his hand rub her stomach.

"After seeing Weasley's brood?" he scoffed and grinned, "Most definitely."

Hermione smiled as he rolled over her and peppered her face with kisses, "Maybe a girl? Mum's been bugging me for a granddaughter and it'd be nice to see what our daughter would look like."

"We have ten whole months to try for one," Hermione giggled, bringing her bare legs up, "If you're back isn't bothering you that is."

"Stop saying that! I'm not old!" Draco laughed, burying his face into her neck.

"You're not a young stud anymore," she bit her lip to prevent her from smiling as Draco looked up from her hair and glared.

"I'll show you young stud!" he growled, bringing his hands to her waist to pull her over him.

"Ah!" Hermione laughed, giggling as they wrestled over the bed before settling into yet another amorous moment.

Draco was most definitely not an old man. 

FIN


End file.
